Belladonna and the Bat: Asylum
by Roach99
Summary: After waking up in a place known as Gotham City, a city not of Remnant. Blake Belladonna is sent to Arkham Asylum after committing a crime in self-defense. In a series of mishaps, Joker manages to break free from security and take control of Arkham Asylum, forcing the Bat-eared Caped Crusader and the Faunus Huntress to work together to stop the Clown Prince of Crime. Arkham Asylum
1. Chapter 1: The Madhouse

**I do not own RWBY or Batman.**

 _"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!"_

* * *

 **-Chapter 1: The Madhouse-**

It was another rainy day in Gotham City. The large metropolis was an average city by day, with normal citizens moving at their own pace, going to and fro between jobs and homes, places of public and private, and so on and so forth.

But by night? It was a gloomy, hellish nightmare. An almost literal cesspit for dangerous criminals to grow and fester beneath the luxurious lights of the city. Preying on the innocent as they stole and mugged, beaten and bruised, killed or even raped their victims before leaving their bodies, whether they were breathing or not, in puddles of water and their own blood.

As for this night, another criminal, a psychopath of a man who has killed nearly more than any other murderer in their entire lifetimes combined, was in the process of being sent back to whence he came.

A facility for the mentally ill: **Arkham Asylum.**

But as for now, let us focus on another lawbreaker, a more... recent criminal, if I might say. Someone who is relatively new to our beloved Gotham City.

* * *

"I keep telling you, I'm innocent! I don't even know how I got here!" the girl yelled from the back seat of a police car, this girl had pale skin with wavy black hair trailing down to her back, along with a pair of amber eyes that shone through the darkness of the vehicle. This girl was recently arrested and was on her way to the GCPD cells.

"I said shut up back there! Do you even understand what the 'right to remain silent' means?! Besides, you nearly cut off one of our boy's head off with that large kitchen knife of yours, that's assualt and battery _and_ attempted murder in my books. You're very lucky he still has his head on his shoulders, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation!" a rather portly and irritated officer, who was sitting in the passenger seat, yelled at the girl, but she still maintained her composure: continuing to glare at the man despite her plea.

The large man had receding grey-black hair, a poorly shaven face, which looked as though it was contorted into a permanent scowl. He wore a dark brown duster coat, along with a black vest and white buttoned shirt under it.

"Calm down, Bullock. We can take care of this when we get to the back to headquarters," the driver tried calming him down. The driver had white hair, clearly he was aged as well as the man next to him, maybe even more. Stress lines ran across his forehead and a pair of brown glasses covered his eyes, he wore a grey vest and white long-sleeved shirt, a pistol hung by the straps on his torso.

"Headquarters my ass, Gordon, I say we kick her off and let some Crazy lynch her or something. No one messes with the GCPD," 'Bullock' protested, pointing a thumb at the girl.

"She's just a kid, Harvey."

"She's... what? Eighteen? Nineteen? How old are you, kid?" Bullock leaned over to get a better view of the girl.

"Seventeen, and just so you both know, I'm right here," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Ah shit, not old enough for prison then. Guess we'll have to settle for a youth facility or somethin'. By the way, what's your name?" the large officer asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the black-haired girl asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat due to the handcuffs that held her hands behind her back.

" _Christ_ , kid, I'm just bein' friendly for now. Let's start over: I'm Officer Harvey Bullock, I enjoy long walks on the beach and arresting crooks; and this lump here is Commissioner Jim Gordon," Bullock quipped as he jokingly pointed to the Commissioner.

"Lump?"

"Yeah, couldn't come up with anything clever," he shrugged.

"Blake, my name is Blake Belladonna?" she answered neutrally, earning a nod from Gordon.

"Belladonna huh? You uh... you one of those 'social workers' or something?" Bullock asked as he raised an eyebrow, earning a fierce glare from the girl.

"I was born with that name," Blake growled.

"Calm down kiddo, I was just assumin', given the getup you're wearin'," he motioned to the clothes she was wearing. Blake looked down to see that they were the clothes that she has always worn.

"I guess it's a little... revealing," she observed.

"Ya got that right. Something like that might send some mixed messages to someone or other," the car stopped for a second, Commissioner Gordon pulled out a small, yet bulky and antique-looking laptop, and set it on his lap and began typing on it.

"Where's Gambol Shroud?" Blake suddenly asked.

"What the what?"

"My sword? Where?" she demanded.

"Oh yeah, that sharp sunovabitch? It's in the trunk, but you ain't gettin' it just yet-"

"Hey Harvey?" Jim interrupted.

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Look at this, I think there's something wrong," the younger of the two asked, despite them both being older men.

After several seconds of Bullock's running up and down at the computer, he stopped and stared at the screen in confusion and shock.

"Nothing, no ID," Bullock whispered.

"Absolutely nothing," Gordon confirmed, he then turned and looked at the girl.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Ever heard of Gotham City?" Bullock asked.

"No."

The two officers looked at each other again before turning back to the confused girl.

"Metropolis? Keystone City? Starling?" Bullock continued

"No," Blake repeated.

"Then where do you think you are?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"Remnant, but certainly not any of the cities in the four kingdoms look anything like this place. It... honestly looks gloomy," she answered in a monotone voice as though the things she was saying were normal.

After a few seconds of silence, the larger of the two then coughed into his fist.

"Well, Jim. We either got an illegal here with a perfect American accent, or we're gonna need to talk to you-know-who about you-know-here," the car turned finally started again and continued it's drive.

What were they talking about, it sounded as though they were **not** on Remnant, unless...

No, that can't be possible! There's no way that this could happen! Then again, the city she was in was not familiar to her, these two dressed similarly to normal law enforcement but with no familiar insignia to specify what kingdom they were a part of. They talked differently, the things they said was very foreign to her; Gotham? What kind of name for a city was that?

She didn't know what to think at this point.

"Where is he anyway?" the Commissioner asked, his eyes still staring to the road in concentration.

Suddenly out of pure coincidence, the radio sparked to life, a female authoritative voice resonating from it.

" _All units, proceed to Gotham City Hall. The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island_ ," the radio then shut off.

"There's your answer, buddy. Come on, let's head to the nuthouse," Bullock said.

"Already on it," the car continued it's pace towards this island.

"What's going on? Who's this 'Joker'? Who's 'Batma-'"

"Oh shit, speed bump!" the larger officer yelled, the car tried to slow down at the oncoming bump in the road, but it still managed to make a small bounce, the car stopping for just a second.

"Ah!" Blake yelped as she flew from her seat and hit the ceiling of the car with a thump.

"Oh shit, I forgot they put that there last week. My bad, kid, you okay..." Bullock's voice trailed off as he stared at the girl.

No, not at the girl. _Above her._

It took a second for her to realize that when she hit the top of the car, a loose piece of metal snagged onto her bow, pulling it way from her head.

Time nearly froze as Bullock and Gordon stared at the pair of cat ears on her head, her face blushing wildly as it also changed from it's former stoic demeanor to one of panic and fear.

"Ahem... uh, Selina Kyle's gonna wanna see this too," Bullock quietly quipped, gulping in shock at the same time.

"Uh huh," Gordon grunted in confirmation.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone!" she hissed in anger.

"Woah, calm down, kitty-cat!-" Blake glared as Bullock said that.

"-You may not exactly be social norm, but we've. _Seen_. **_Worse_** ," he continued as they both looked up, the police car was now in the process of passing through a black iron gate with two shrouded statues holding lanterns, labeled 'Arkham Asylum'. Chills ran up the Faunus' spine as soon as she caught sight of the towering structures. The place was huge, a gothic feel to it as her eyes caught sight of a large clock-tower-esque building, a shorter building, and a botanical garden just off to the other side.

After parking the police car next to a string of similar cars in a parking lot, they got out of the car, Gordon opening the back door and grabbing Blake by the arm and helping her to her feet, he grabbed the bow that was still stuck on piece of metal on top and tied the same bow back onto her head, although a little crudely.

"You're taking her with you?" Bullock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that she'll get out somehow if I just leave her; also, give me the sword," Gordon held out his hand, Blake turned her head to look at him with a look of concern.

"Why?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I need to ask Batman to see it, then we're putting it in the evidence locker. Besides, I know you would sell it at an auction if you were given the opportunity," Gordon watched as the larger man chuckled and tipped his hat to him.

"All good points, Jim-bo," Bullock opened the trunk and handed the oversized blade to the Commissioner, who held the blade in his hands.

"Holy shit, that sword's got a gun on it!" the officer shouted.

Gordon looked down to see that, as pointed out by Bullock, that a pistol acted as it's hilt.

"Batman's going to have a field day with this," Gordon remarked as he lead the girl to the entrance of the Asylum, which proceeded to hiss and slid open, revealing a long brick hallway filled with windows and guards holding assault rifles in their hands.

 _What kind of asylum needs this many guards?_ Blake thought to herself, surprised by the quantity of guards that guarded this **one** entrance.

"You can go Bullock, I can take it from here," he told the man.

"Really? Don't think I can handle it?" the larger cop raised an eyebrow in concern.

"No, you need to explain why we're gonna be taking so long," Gordon answered.

"Alright, I'll see ya soon. I'll even crack a few skulls for you while I'm at it," Bullock waved as he turned and left the Asylum.

"Now he's gone," Blake sighed in relief.

"Don't like him?"

"He's... I don't even know what to think of him," she admitted.

"Eh, he grows on you eventually," the two continued walking until they reached the other side of the hallway, where they met a man in a different uniform, a rifle in his hands. The man had a buzz cut, along with a slash along his left eye, rendering it blind. It eerily reminded Blake of Weiss' scar, but other than that, the similarities stopped there.

"Officer Boles," Gordon said.

"Commissioner Gordon," 'Boles' responded.

"I'm here to speak with Batman," Gordon explained.

"You're early, go on ahead and wait for him there," he motioned to the door behind him before stopping Blake.

"And what do we have here?" Boles raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"The reason why I have to talk to him," the Commissioner answered for the Faunus girl.

"And what would that reason be?" the other man raised an eyebrow.

"She was just recently accused of a crime, I need to talk to Batman because of it," Gordon explained, telling a half-truth. She was accused of attacking a fellow officer, but then again, Batman would know why a girl suddenly appeared in strange, yet provocative clothing, wielding a large sword that most likely seconded as a gun by the look of the hilt.

"Looking to clear her name? What about that oversized toothpick you got there?" he asked, motioning to the weapon that Gordon was holding.

"Something like that."

"Well, you go on ahead. If she's been accused of a crime at the moment, then she'll see the Bat as soon as he comes. I'll keep an eye on her, _trust me_ ," he motioned to the door on the opposite side of the hallway.

Gordon looked to Boles with a hard stare, then to Blake, who gave him a slight nod. The Commissioner then straightened himself up.

"Very well then. Don't try anything funny," he warned, Boles nodded reluctantly and let the man pass through the door, still gripping the large sword as the next few guards gave him an uneasy look, but he told quickly gave a brief summary of the situation.

While the other guards weren't looking, Boles slipped out a flask and took a quick sip before returning it to it's hidden location, but Blake caught sight of the act.

"Drinking on the job?" Blake raised an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look.

"Hey kid, you tell anyone, I'll make sure you're never found again," he growled, his more formal demeanor gone, now replaced by a more aggressive personality and grabbed her by the handcuffs and lifted them higher, sending a short feeling of pain through Blake's arms, causing her to wince and glare at the man.

"So be it," she continued glaring, then rolled her eyes as she stood next to the man who had finally let go of her.

They waited for the next few seconds in silence before another man came out of the room. A short, aged balding man wearing a black business suit, a red tie and flower on his suit, resting both of his hands on a cane. The rose suddenly reminding Blake of Ruby.

Oh how she now missed her friends so much right now, the same people who accepted her as a Faunus and former member of the White Fang. What did she do wrong to get caught up in this mess?! Was this a sort of trick that some sick, demented deity decided to pull on her?

"Warden Sharp," Boles greeted, nodding his head slightly.

"Officer Francis Boles," the old man simply said, he then turned to see the amber-eyed girl with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing his head slightly, "The handcuffs?"

"Commissioner Gordon thought that I had to stay with these on," Blake explained, shaking the handcuffs, giving off a rattling sound.

"He suspects that you'll break out?"

Blake gave the man a look of slight, almost unnoticeable amusement, "I'm full of surprises."

The Warden raised an eyebrow before looking back at the door.

"So... Arkham Asylum?"

"Yes, Arkham Asylum, this facility has stood on this island for nearly a century. Constantly being renovated and refurnished until it became the modern marvel you see today," Warden gave a brief history of the building that they were inside of.

"Why does this place need so many guards?" she finally decided to ask.

"Some of our longer-term patients are... different from the rest. Special, to put it lightly," the Warden answered.

Suddenly, the green lights on the doors began blinking, causing the locks to unlatch and retract, the doors finally opened, revealing something Blake was very unprepared for.

Before her, standing on the opposite side of the room, was a large man dressed in a black and grey suit, showing off his muscles that covered his body, a cape billowing from the wind that blew by. Behind him was a black car shining a bright light behind him

The most strangest thing about him was his head. Upon it was a cowl that covered a majority of his face, on top was a pair of black ears resembling bat ears.

Blake couldn't tell if this was either a Faunus vigilante or a human dressing up in the most intimidating bat costume anyone has ever seen.

She was going to guess that this was the 'Batman'.

What unnerved her was what was next to him. To his left was a thin man with green hair, extremely pale skin (enough to rival Weiss' skin color, or lack of color), and blood red lips that curled up into a smile. He wore a purple pinstripe suit with a pair of black pointed shoes. This was who she guessed as 'the Joker'.

This Batman wore a face of anger as he picked up the Joker by the arm and began leading him to the other side of the hallway, the guards suddenly had their guns trained on this 'Joker'. He looked creepy, but he didn't look all that threatening, what kind of crimes was he convicted of? Missing some kid's birthday party?

A chill ran up her spine as she heard him giggle maliciously.

"Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place!" Blake flinched at the sound of his voice, it sounded so... _demented_.

"That's _Warden_ Sharp to you," the Warden said, turning to the man behind him, "Boles."

The Arkham guard walked menacingly over to the Joker.

"Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" the Joker asked mockingly before being hoisted up by the collar of his purple suit.

"Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you," he growled, grabbing the pale-faced criminal by the arm and onto a stretcher.

Blake watched as Batman looked at her and the fact that she was wearing cuffs, then gave her a fierce glare.

"Why is she here?" his deep voice catching Blake off-guard again as he asked the Warden.

"She is here under the jurisdiction of Commissioner Gordon," the Warden answered.

"He also wants to talk to you about her, dunno why though," Boles explained.

"Really, I don't mind walking," the Joker said, his grin still plastered on his face as he was still being strapped to the stretcher, "Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit."

Then he turned his head to look at her, "Hello there... kitty cat. Hey Frankie, I thought you said you were _done_ with 'scared straight' programs. Look at her... **you'll scare the poor girl** ," he said darkly before tossing his head back and laughing maniacally.

In all honesty, that smile and cackle terrified Blake. It was as though he was a creature of Grimm in human form. Cruel, unrelenting, sadistic, these words were beyond the description of this man, she had gone from assuming he was a common crook to a terrifying nightmare in less than five minutes.

Then she suddenly realized something that the man had just said.

 _'Kitty cat...'_ he had said.

Did he know that she was a Faunus? And how? The bow was still on her head, in fact, no one even noticed the bow on her head.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here," Warden Sharp ordered. For a second, Blake nearly glared at him, almost as though he was referring to her. The tone he spoke in reminded her _so much_ of Weiss.

"Warden, something's not right, I'm going with him," Batman said.

"Yes yes, but please bring the girl with you as well. I hope she does not cause too much trouble," Sharp cautioned.

The hard glare that Batman gave her nearly made her jump in fright, it was as though those eyes were staring into her soul.

"She won't," he finally said, still looking at her.

"Walk," Batman commanded harshly, she wanted to yell at him, scream, at least try to hit him, but those eyes restrained her from doing so. So she reluctantly obeyed, walking ahead of this bat-eared vigilante.

As Blake walked through the door, she took notice of the large room filled with guards and the small building in the center.

"Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?" he asked one of the guards as he passed through the door.

"The Warden just told you that I was here because of the Commissioner and that he wants to talk to you, what do you think?" she finally managed to sarcastically reply, but was answered by the same glare that immediately shut her up before.

"Quiet," he ordered in a dark tone, she nodded slowly, gulping in fear.

"Yes sir, he's, err, waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did," the guard replied.

"Sharpie loves his cameras! Hey Sharpie, you getting my good side? Ah the heck, they're all good aren't they? Why don't you give a shot or two to the lady before I do!" the clown in the purple suit giggled maniacally. Blake then had to avert her eyes from the bright lights that suddenly turned on.

"Who is this guy?" she asked Batman, who then faced her.

"The Joker, a criminal mastermind who has killed dozens, if not hundreds of innocent people," he answered.

"He doesn't look much like a 'mastermind' to me," Blake whispered as she observed the criminal's behavior.

"Look at all this new security. How's a guy supposed to break out of here?" the Joker wondered out loud, still strapped to the stretcher.

"That's part of his act. Luckily, you won't have to see it," he said as they descended down to the lower floor on an elevator-like machine.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign," they heard the Warden say as he continued speaking to another guard. The Faunus rolled her eyes at the dialogue between him and the guard, another human running for politics.

 _ **"New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby. All non-essential staff are to vacate the area,"**_ a female voice sounded out as the group entered a small room.

"We're not staff," Blake pointed out to no one in particular.

"We're essential, for the time being," Batman said.

"It's always nice to return to my sweet little haha-hacienda!" the Joker said as he was continually dragged by his stretcher, Blake tried to shake the feeling of dread from her mind as they entered into a smaller room.

"Tunnel's full. Start the scan!" they heard another voice say.

"Scan initializing," another voice said, several machines began scanning the room with cobalt light.

"Y'know what? I prefer the good ol' cavity search. Much more personal. How about you, girlie? Up for a little two-on-one with me and Harley?" Blake didn't even need to guess who said that, grimacing at the man's way of thinking.

The scan began flashing red, letting out a loud beeping sound.

"Multiple prohibited items," the voice said.

"I want Joker searched again!" another voice responded, obviously irritated.

"Err, it's not the patient. It's, err..."

"Ooh! Whatcha sneak in with you, Bats? C'mon, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat-snacks?"

"Scan is green on Joker."

"Open the gate! Get him out of there!" the last voice shouted.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight," the door opened to reveal a man with darker skin pointing his own gun at the Joker. Blake noticed that this man had a hook where his left hand should be, she guessed that it was most likely lost in an accident.

"There'll be enough time for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" he mockingly asked, laughing that same deranged laugh.

"What's up, doc? Counsel me in for tomorrow at four, we got a lot of catching up to do," he said to one of the doctors hiding behind the guards.

The TV in the corner flicked to life, "Hello, new patient. This is Quincy Sharp, Warden of Arkham Asylum-"

"Ooh, it's my favorite show. 'I'm Warden Idiot, you'll never escape!',?" the Joker mocked as he imitated the Warden on the screen before laughing once again.

Off to the side, on the other side of the room, were what appeared to be dozens of prisoners being led by Arkham guards, cheering on the Joker before being silenced by the guards.

 _What would inmates be doing in a place like this?_ Blake wondered, then again... no, this had to be Remnant. There has to be a logical explanation to this!

What would happen when her teammates find out she's missing? Again?! What would they do?!

She felt a bump on her shoulder, interrupting the rest of her thoughts. The Faunus looked up to see Batman looking down at her with those cold, impassive eyes.

"Something wrong? You're hyperventilating," he said, proceeding to look up at her bow, as though he knew something that everyone else in the room didn't know, nearly putting her in a state of shock again. For a split second, she saw his eyes turn pure white before they turned back to their eye color.

"I-... I'm fine," Blake noticed that she was, in fact, hyperventilating; she calmed down and tried to resume a calm demeanor.

The tall man merely stared for literally a second before looking back at the other man in the upright stretcher.

"I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal facilities is-well, it's shocking! My boys over there would've been hurt in that... _unfortunate_ fire," he emphasized 'unfortunate' in a false somber-like mood.

The doctor off to the side walked closer to the Joker, "Just gotta check your prisoner, Officer Boles."

"Whatever, just be quick!" he snapped

"Only following procedure. Hmm, patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seems to be-"

Everyone, with the exception of Batman, jumped back in fright as the clown screamed and cackled loudly, before returning to a more... 'normal' mood.

"Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants," he offered, giving them the same deluded grin.

Blake cringed at the thought, but she quickly caught on that he was only trying to get in their heads. Even so, he creeped her out.

"He's all yours, get him out of here!"

"He's good, get the door open," one of the guards yelled, also keeping an eye trained on the girl walking in front of Batman.

 _ **"Alert in Intensive Treatment,"**_ the voice said through the mics on the walls, _ **"Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active, shoot to kill permissions granted."**_

Category 9? Shoot to kill? What kind of mental facility was this?

"You heard the lady. We got another psycho on the way!" another guard shouted, the creaky sounds of an old elevator ascending.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards-"

Blake watched in pure horror as something big, _really_ big, emerged from the old elevator, having to crouch to even fit inside the old machine.

This beast was dressed only in orange pants, it's body was covered in green and grey scaly skin.

"-Croc, old boy! Is that you!?" the Joker turned to see the beast that was being carried by the old, creaking elevator.

Was this another Faunus? She had heard of rumors of reptilian Faunus in other parts of the four kingdoms, but she had never seen one up close before.

"Get ready, keep your weapons trained on him at all times," one of the guards commanded.

"He looks angry," a guard whispered.

The reptilian thing pushed itself out of the elevator with it's large muscular arms before standing up at full height, a light shined on it(him?) as it rose. She noticed that this crocodile creature's teeth was showing through it's own mouth, giving off a more intimidating appearance.

"That thing looks pissed," another said, his gun pointed at the 'patient'.

Then it did something strange. This 'Croc's' head shot up and began sniffing the air before turning to face Batman and the Faunus before rearing it's head at them.

"What's it doing?"

" **I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down** ," he spoke in a dark, dry and scratchy voice before the collar around his neck lit up, causing him to growl in pain as electricity coursed through his neck.

" **A toy collar won't keep me from killing you, Batman. I will rip you apart, eat your bones** ," Croc threatened as he was lead away from the guards before stopping.

" **I smell... a cat in here** ," he finally said, taking one last intimidating look at Blake before walking away.

"Jesus, what the hell was he talking about? A cat?" one of the guards asked, one of the others just shrugged.

"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes," the Joker finally said as he wiggled his shoes to prove his point.

"What... was that?" Blake asked the man beside her.

"Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc. Born with a condition that gave him a reptilian appearance, commonly convicted for murder and... cannibalism," Batman explained as they walked towards the elevator.

So he wasn't a Faunus... just a beast of a man.

"Wee! Great night for a party!" the clown squealed in sick delight as they descended inside the elevator.

"Not where you're going."

"The night is young, Bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my men to be moved here?" he asked before chuckling quietly.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles yelled, shaking the gun in his arms threateningly.

"Oh Frankie, you really should learn to keep that fat mouth or yours shut. It'll get you into trouble," the Clown warned.

"Tell me something. You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?" Batman demanded, Blake listened closely for what the Joker was about to say.

"Oh nothing much, Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a _horrifying_ conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"

Blake heard the Warden on the television continue to speak, but she tuned out his voice as she tried to understand what this guy was talking about. It was almost as though he wanted to be he-

She jumped back in fright as the Joker suddenly burst out laughing as the lights suddenly went out, watching as the two guards nearly panicked as they tried to see in the dark.

"What's he doing!?"

"Stay where you are!"

"Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!"

His deranged laugh was cut off by a choking sound, she looked through the dark with her night vision to see Batman's hand tightly wrapped against Joker's windpipe.

The light flickered back to life as the guards then caught sight of Batman with his hand around Joker's throat, the TV resuming it's recording of the Warden.

"What? Don't you trust me?" the clown managed to say through his cut-off air supply before the bat-eared man slammed him against the stretcher.

The elevator door opened, letting Blake, Batman, the guards, and Joker leave.

"Our guest has arrived," the guard said.

 _ **"Intensive Treatment lower floors are now at level Red Alpha,"**_ the feminine voice spoke.

"So, you're back. You killed three of my crew when you busted outta here," another guard spoke to Joker as they walked through another door and continued down a long hallway.

"Only three? Hah! I'll be sure to try harder next time, what say we aim for a hundred!"

Blake finally caught sight of the Commissioner signing something on a clipboard.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asked.

"Heh, Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving it to me down here to juggle the SWAT Teams, the media, and you. Yeah, it's been a helluva night," Gordon said as he shook the man's hand.

"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him."

"Uh huh, yeah," Gordon said as they continued walking.

"Gordon, Sharp and Boles said something about you wanting to talk to me about her," the Dark Knight looked to Gordon, Blake turned to face the two.

"I'm right here," she deadpanned as she stood right beside them.

"Come on! The adults are talking!" Boles said as he grabbed her by the arm and continued pulling her along with him.

Even though the distance was growing, she still managed to hear with her enhanced hearing, courtesy of her Faunus heritage.

"We found her attacking one of my men, saying it was in self-defense. I talked to him on the phone, surprisingly he's not pressing charges."

"What about it?" Batman asked.

"She kept saying she was innocent, that she had no idea where she was. I spoke with her on the way to Arkham, she has no knowledge of Gotham or how she got here. She kept going on about 'remnants' and 'four kingdoms'. You think it's one of those things happening again?"

"I doubt it, probably another patient," he answered.

"What about this?" Gordon held out Blake's sword in front of Batman, he picked it up and carefully studied it, taking a close look at every detail.

"Lethal and uncommon, but it doesn't prove anything," he handed the sword back to the white-haired man.

The Commissioner buried his face in his hand, "Help me out here, Batman. I know you left Them, but you have to think about the fact that _she is not from here_."

Batman turned to look at the girl, who quickly looked away at the last second.

So it's true, she's not on Remnant anymore. If so, then where was she?

"The cat ears?" Batman whispered, Blake froze in fear at the mention of the thing that made her different from the people around her.

"How'd you know?" Gordon asked incredulously.

"World's Greatest Detective," he answered.

"Right, right," the Commissioner nodded slowly.

"I'll see what else I can find out, Jim."

"Thanks Batman, you're a real help here," the older man scratched the top of his head with his hand.

The two men finally walked closer to the Joker's stretcher as it finally stopped at an electric gate.

"Hold it there. Sorry Batman, Arkham staff only," the guard standing next to the psychiatrist raised his hand to stop them.

"I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's-"

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates," he explained.

Blake heard the Joker cackling behind them.

"I think he's talking about you, Bats. Don't be a stranger, you're _always_ welcome here. Gotta say, it's good to be back!" he laughed as he was being pulled by Boles before being passed to the next guard, who led him through the deactivated electric gate.

"You okay?" Gordon asked.

"He surrendered almost without a fight, I don't like it," Batman explained as they walked through another room beside the electric gate, with both Blake and Gordon following close behind.

"At least he's back where he belongs."

"He's right. From what I've heard from you guys, it's almost like he _wants_ to be here," Blake said.

Gordon looked at the girl, "What makes you say that?"

"Batman said Joker never let him catch him this easy and that he surrendered almost without a fight. Doesn't that strike you as a bit suspicious?" she asked as she continued to look through the window.

As though on cue, Joker fell forward. The guard leaned forward and tried to force him to stand on his feet, but the Joker rammed his head against the Arkham guard's head, pushing him away before getting down on his knees. The clown inmate then got up and began suffocating the man with his handcuffs.

"Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" Batman yelled to one of the guards.

"Hurry! We're losing him, doc!" he cackled as the doctor struggled to help the guard resist the inmate's assault before being knocked down by a kick to the torso.

Blake watched as Batman slammed his fist against the bullet-proof window, creating a large, fist-sized crack in the glass.

The deranged man then began dancing around quickly before pointing to the opposite gate.

"Ta-da! Honey, I'm home!" he said, the gate dissipating as the small neon words on the switch changed to a green 'Unlocked' sign.

Another punch into the glass, causing the cracks to further move up the window. Blake watched in shock and fascination as the strength of this man put several cracks in the window with just his hands alone.

One last punch and he went through the window before kneeling and standing back up.

The Joker ran to the opposite side of the gate as it activated, separating both him and his archnemesis.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!" he yelled as he spread his arms apart.

Blake watched as the inmates from the prison began to emerge from the sides of the room. Finally knowing what was going to happen, she turned to Gordon.

"I need you to uncuff me," she said.

"What for?" he gave her a suspicious look.

"He needs help."

"Batman can take care of it by himself," Gordon responded.

Blake cried out in frustration before grabbing her sword, slicing the links that bound her hands together and leapt through the broken window, rolling forward and standing beside the black-clad crusader.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gordon yelled.

"Now let's get this party started," he said darkly.

Before Blake could even react, Batman threw himself towards one of the inmates, landing several audible punches before knocking him out and moving onto the next one. Another inmate caught sight of her and began throwing his own punches at her, which she quickly dodged.

 _ **"Ladies and maniacs, I apologize for this interruption to your regular entertainment. Up until a few seconds ago, I was going to kill everyone in the room and then watch cartoons. But then... well you know how I do love a captive audience,"** _ the Clown spoke through the mic in front of them.

She raised her blade to slice at the man, but she felt something hard hit her hand, knocking the sword out of her hands. The Faunus clutched the sore hand in pain as Batman finished off the last inmate, who was foolish enough to attack him, but he caught the fist and sent his knee into the unfortunate prisoner, knocking him out cold. She looked to the ground to see a bat-shaped object lying next to the man, the same projectile that struck her hand.

"Hey, I had it under control!" she said.

"No killing," he growled as he picked up the sword and tossed it to her, "Try that again and I will deal with you the same way I dealt with them."

Blake nodded reluctantly and sheathed her sword over her back.

 ** _"I'm just warming the both of ya up, Bats and Cat Junior!"_** Joker said, another group of inmates emerged from the cells between the two, **"Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, it's round two!"**

Blake raised her fists at level to her face in a boxing stance. She was quite adequate in close-quarters combat, but not enough to fight in a crowd of people, she and her team left that to Yang. She dodged a punch from one of the prisoners before jumping up and kicking him in the face, causing him to stumble back.

She blocked a jab from one of the others with her arm and landed a hard strike against his neck, immediately knocking him out. Blake used her Semblance and dodged another strike, quickly reappearing before the attacker and landing a hard strike against his neck, sending him onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" one of the inmates yelled as he witnessed her using some otherworldly power before attacking her as well.

 _ **"Sorry Bats, gotta run! I've got places to go, people to slay!"**_

The Faunus dodged under a left hook before sending a kick into the man's groin, forcing him to double over in pain. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and sent her knee crashing hard against his skull, breaking his nose and knocking him out as well. Blake turned to see Batman block two strikes before sending a fist into the man's abdomen and performed a front flip with his leg sticking out, causing the back of the black boot to make contact with the back of the inmate's head, sending into the ground with a cringe-worthy crack. Batman finished off the last two with a straight palm strike to the head with one, and the other with a high kick to the face, resulting in a high probability of a major concussion.

"The system's jammed! We're stuck in here, Joker's in full control of the security gates!" Gordon yelled.

Blake took notice that they were trapped by the gates that were on both sides of the room, until she noticed a rather large ventilation grate. She unsheathed her sword and sliced the vent apart before kicking the remains away, allowing for someone of surprisingly large size to go through should they crouch. Blake crawled inside only to find a dead-end and a green trophy-like object in the shape of a question mark. She made her way out of the vent with the object in hand.

Batman look at the object and took it from her hands, he then crushed the green object and tossed it aside.

"Nigma," she heard him growl, he then turned to face Gordon.

"I'll find a way out. Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened, I'll be back."

 _ **"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats. I'm in control of the Asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"**_ the Joker responded menacingly.

"If you think I'll let you run-"

 _ **"Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak. Ooh, I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me,"**_ he whispered as the gate at the front deactivated.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Blake asked, following behind him.

"Of course it is," he answered, turning to look at the girl who walked closely beside him, "You're coming with me?"

"I don't know where I am, but I'm certainly not letting someone like that guy control this of all places," she replied, making note of the fact that they were in a place filled with mentally-ill people.

"If you're going to fight alongside me, you'll have to stay close if you want to survive," he said, then pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"And no killing. Do you understand?" Batman demanded.

"Got it," she muttered, motioning to the sword that was still in it's sheathe.

"Good."

The two people dressed in black made their way passed the tunnel, furthering their descent into the depths of Arkham Asylum.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: You guys approved it, you got it!**

 **Now, since I will be working on my other fic(s). I won't update this as much as the others. Hope you like it anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test Subject

**Author's Note:** **Since I made the first chapter of this story, I wanted to see if this was just going to be either a carbon copy of Batman: Arkham Asylum with Blake thrown into the mix or create something completely new.**

 **And in these thoughts, blurry ideas began to form within my mind, and in no time at all, I finally had the story in my head.**

 **So I'm going to tell you guys a few things before the second chapter begins:**

 **1.** **Yes, there will be sequels (if you guys love it enough and want more). But a Ripple Effect-esque mood will be involved, there'll be more interactions between the Rogue's gallery of Gotham as Blake gets more involved (though I'm not going to say what happens, you'll have to see for yourselves).**

 **2.** **Lastly, there's no doubt you guys will be absolutely confused and ask questions on what progresses in the story, but I have total justification for it (some of you guys, though not all, will hate me for it; others' expressions will be similar to, "Wait what!", and the remainder will love me for it).**

* * *

 **Q &A:**

 **Sai Kuna** **i** **Blade: This takes place the night after the last episode of RWBY Volume 1 (Black and White).**

 **Justus80: If you knew me, then you'd know I never make things _THAT_ simple. Hehehe...**

* * *

 **I do own RWBY or Batman.**

 _"Note to self: Need stronger test subjects."_

* * *

 **-Chapter 2: The Test Subject-**

Another piece added to the board, turning the tide of the game, it seems.

The Dark Knight of Gotham and the Black Cat of... Remnant. Even I cannot fathom the outcome of these events, too many unknown variables, this addition is too enigmatic, too... inscrutable. The inmates of Arkham, the prisoners of Blackgate; enemies, allies, all will change with this new piece on the board.

This... Blake Belladonna will make her mark on Gotham as she walks alongside the Batman, changing his life as well as those she meets or will soon meet along the way.

Still, her presence in this city will be... amusing.

Most amusing indeed.

Now, as of now, Miss Belladonna has finally begun her trek into Arkham.

* * *

 _"Put the fucking sword down!" the young officer screamed at Blake, the pistol in his hands pointing menacingly at her._

 _These were the first words that were spoken directly to her almost an hour after she had woken up in this city. She didn't know where she was or how she got to the city she was currently in, but she knew it was nighttime. At first, she thought the place she was in was a dream of some sorts. Why? First off, the moon was full._

 _Full, as in not shattered. As in fully whole_

 _This discovery shocked her out of her own senses. Why was the moon whole? **How** was the moon whole? So she came to the conclusion to this was just a vivid, surreal dream. Well, at first she would._

 _She had surveyed her surroundings, it was a city of concrete and metal for the newer parts of the city, as well as of brick and mortar for the older._

 _She picked herself up off the floor, brushing and muck or grime that may have stuck to her. Blake's first priority was finding out where she was, so she continued to pass through the streets in curiosity, unknowing of the whispers that were passing by from some of the more anxious civilians. She could've heard them, but she was too astonished to notice or pay attention_

 _It wasn't until a more nervous citizen decided to call the police and let them take care of the girl with the sword strapped to her back._

 _In less than ten minutes, the GCPD sent their... less seasoned officers to handle the situation, seeing that it would be no problem and the fact that they were preoccupied with another situation, one concerning the Gotham City Hall and an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum._

 _Besides, it was a girl with a sword. She'd have to get close to get him. He had nothing to worry about, right?_

 _The young cop was about to find out how wrong he was._

 _"Look, I'm a Huntress in training. I don't know where I am, so if you can please help m-" she tried to reason with the uniformed man, sensing a tinge of fear from him as he began to speak to her once more._

 _"I don't care who or what the fuck you are, drop the weapon, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" his voice rose in pitch, but still held it's attempted authoritative tone. Blake noticed the subtle shaking in his hands as the gun was still pointed in her direction._

 _He was afraid. Though she didn't know why; the bow on her head was tightly secured so he would see her ears. So why was he afraid?_

 _The Faunus sighed, she would have to incapacitate him as quickly as possible._

 _Blake closed her eyes and activated her semblance, extending her blade as she rushed towards him._

 _She only meant to knock him out with the flat end of her blade, aware of the fact that he most likely did not possess Aura. But she miscalculated how quick **his** reaction was. _

_As soon as he saw the mysterious girl rushing towards him in a flash of black, he immediately jumped out of the way to avoid being attacked._

 _Only to feel a sharp slice make its way across the right side of his face, feeling sharp, indescribable as the blade tore through his skin, starting from below his temple before stopping midway past his neck._

 _He fell to the ground with a sharp, painfully shrill scream as he clutched the side of his face as it quickly began to bleed. The officer couldn't do anything but watch as the girl before him immediately sheathed her sword and took off running, catching a look of panic in her eyes before she turned away._

 _The young man finally managed to work up the willpower and shakily grabbed the radio hanging from his torso._

 _"A-all units... this is O-o-Officer Franklin. 10-78, I-I'm wounded and require a-assistance," he fumbled, trying to get the words right. He was still fresh out of the academy and this is one of his first assignments._

 _Blake continued running as she heard him speak into the radio, requesting a medical team as well as sending several police cars after the assailant: her._

 _She panted heavily as she did not stop running, vaulting and dodging over oncoming traffic, trying to stay alive as she continued to avoid the authorities._

 _But this pyrrhic victory was short-lived. Several police cars quickly surrounded her from all sides of traffic, blockading and preventing any escape on her part. She stood in the center of a four-way intersection and was forced to squint as the lights from the cars flooded into her eyes, temporarily blinding her._

 _Out of instinct, she unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her defensively._

 _Then a voice spoke. A gruff, yet at the same time, assuring voice sounded through a loudspeaker._

 _"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to drop the weapon and place your hands above your head," the voice spoke._

 _She was out of options. Too many people surrounded her and she couldn't take them all on even if she tried, because despite what people may believe, Aura can only protect you from a hailfire of bullets only for so long. Besides, she didn't know where she was, she was alone without her friends and was nearly scared beyond death._

 _She sighed in defeat and dropped her sword, placing her hands above her head reluctantly._

 _"Always the charmer, you are, Jim," a quieter, yet deep and sarcastic voice spoke, she heard as the sound of steps continued to approach her._

 _Blake felt her arms being pulled against her back as she felt a pair of handcuffs being snapped around her wrists._

 _"Let's just get going, Harv," the other voice, the gruff one, said as he pulled her up and led her into one of the cars._

 _"Alright. You heard the Commissioner, we got this!" the other voice, the (formerly) sarcastic one yelled to the rest of the police, who merely nodded, got in their cars and headed back to the station._

 _As soon as the light died down, she saw their faces. Both of were older men, obviously law enforcement._

 _"Oh yeah, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and all that crap. Let's just get goin' Gordon," the larger man said, the other merely grunted in affirmation._

 _This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

 **-Present Time-**

"-And that's how I ended up here," Blake explained as she walked through the halls of the Asylum, the Batman listened carefully to her story, crushing a set of chattering toy teeth bouncing and sliding across the ground, letting out quiet, yet deranged comical laughter as they were crushed beneath his boots.

"Hmm, and you have no idea how you got here? Not the slightest clue?" he asked as he tossed a batarang at a pair of toy teeth moving around the floors.

"No, I just woke up in... Gotham," she answered, trying to get used to the name of the city, as though it felt foreign, in this case it was.

"Hmm..." Batman hummed quietly, as though in thought.

The two continued to follow the white line that directed them down the hallways, unknowing of where this path would take Blake.

"Two inmates up ahead, get ready," Batman warned as he quickly made his way down the hallway.

He was right, as soon as he got close, two Blackgate prisoners made their way towards him, the look in their eyes meant that they were out for blood.

 _ **"Warning: Security Breach in level B3,"**_ a feminine voice rang out through the speakers.

"We're gonna make you bleed, Batman," one of them spat as he threw a punch at the black-clad knight, who easily caught the fist and returned a hard punch to the jaw, knocking him out. He then watched as Blake sent a reeling kick into the other man sending him backwards against the wall, who was then incapacitated with a sharp jab to the neck with her elbow.

"Good work," the Bat said as he continued to walk in the same direction that they continued to go.

 _'Wait, did he just congratulate me?!'_ she thought in disbelief, the Faunus quickly shook her head and quickly bounded over to the man, continuing to walk alongside him.

 _ **"Warning: Security Breach in level B2. Warning: Security Breach in level B8."**_

Blake watched as Batman then held a hand up to his cowl's ear.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" he asked.

What's he talking to? Oracle? She thought as he continued to converse with this alleged voice in his cowl of a head.

Realization came to her, he was talking into an earpiece, though the new question was: Who was he talking to? This... 'Oracle'.

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham," Batman explained, then paused as though the person on the other end was responding.

"Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead, I'll stay in contact," and with that, his hand lowered to his side as he continued to walk through another door that slid open, revealing a small hallway with an office on the other end. Blake took notice of the two officers standing behind the electric gate.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"None of your concern," he answered, though there was not even a hint of hostility in his voice.

Blake merely hummed in thought. Perhaps this 'Oracle' was a friend of Batman.

Funny, she never thought a man such as him actually had friends. But then again, she was not in Remnant, so she didn't know what to expect at this point.

"Let him go, you'll only end up in more trouble if you continue!" the guard near the gate yelled.

One of the other guards then turned to see the Caped Crusader approaching them.

"Hey Batman, over here!" he shouted.

"Thank God! It's Zsasz, he's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair, Zsasz has totally lost it!" the officer told him. The Faunus took a few steps closer and peered into the electric gate to see what was going on.

"Wait here," Batman reassured.

"You can't, he'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close," the man warned.

"He won't see me."

Blake caught sight of a bald man covered in... tally mark shaped scars, he wore nothing but an inmate outfit, covered in straps and padlocks. In his hand was a detonator, standing in front of a guard bound by arm restraints.

"I see anything that looks even a _little_ bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?!" 'Zsasz' demanded as he pressed the button, sending a wave of electricity coursing through the guard, causing him to scream in pain.

"Who is he?" she asked Batman, who only turned his head slightly.

"Victor Zsasz, another inmate at Arkham. You see those tally marks on his skin?" Blake narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of straight scars that covered the majority of his body.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Each tally mark is a kill that Zsasz has committed. All of them: men, women, and children, they make no difference to him," he explained, a slight tinge of anger in his voice as he spoke, yet no one noticed.

The Faunus was sickened by the thought of such a man being alive. A person who had little regard for the safety of others and killed needlessly just for the heck of it.

Even some members of the White Fang would be sickened by this. Hell, even Torchwick would pale in comparison to this guy.

She felt something rising from her throat in disgust, but she managed to fight it back, trying to maintain her composure.

Blake followed Batman up a set of stairs and onto the second floor of the room, approaching two guards that were trying to talk sense to this madman, but to no avail.

"Stop! He's done nothing to you, let him go!" another guard yelled.

Another guard turned to look at the vigilante before him, "Zsasz has got my buddy. He's gonna fry him! Do something, please!" he pleaded.

"Keep him occupied, I need to get behind him," Batman commanded, causing Blake to give him a look of concern.

"But he said he'll kill him if you get close," Blake pointed out before turning back to the deranged patient, who sent another shock to the guard, causing him to yell again.

"Look up and turn around," he responded. She did as he said and turned to face a pair of gargoyle statues hanging by the walls.

"But what if you mess up and he kills the guard?"

"I won't mess up," he answered, pulling out what appeared to be a gun and fired it at the gargoyle. Blake watched as he then disappeared into the darkness. It took her as second for her to realize that the gun he was holding actually acted as a grappling hook launcher of some sorts.

She watched him closely with her night vision as he balanced himself on the stone statue before leaping to the opposite statue with the help of her semblance.

The two continued making their ways down to the next gargoyles before stopping at the single statue at the opposite side of the room. The two black-clothed individuals crouched beside one another on the statue, both of them slightly surprised by the fact that the gargoyle could hold the both of them.

"I can take him out," she suggested, watching as a hint of concern appeared in Batman's eyes.

"He said he'll kill him if he sees you. I don't doubt your abilities, but what if he does see you?" she ccntinued to ask, watching as he looked at her, then back at Zsasz before sighing and pulling out a batarang.

"You get one chance. And no killing. I'll cover you," he warned, the batarang still in his hands, the girl only nodded slowly as she quietly dropped down from the gargoyle. She crept slowly to the shirtless madman, hoping not to get spotted.

With one swift kick, Blake knocked the detonator from his hands.

"What the-" he tried to say before the girl before him climbed upon him and wrapped her arms around his neck, unconsciousness soon greeted him in mere seconds.

The Faunus slowly and cautiously lowered the inmate before she heard a quiet *whoosh* behind her, she turned to see that the Bat had glided over to her with his cape.

"Good job," Batman said neutrally, the gates dispersed and the guards immediately made their way into the room.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell," one of the officers ordered.

Blake quickly removed her sword from the metal plate on her back and quickly cut the strap that bound his arms. She looked up to see Batman watching her carefully before the two turned to face the large set of televisions in front of them.

She was then greeted by a pair of... assets belonging to someone dressed in a rather promiscuous nurse uniform with her bra being revealed under the white suit, causing Blake to cringe in disgust.

Ugh, even Yang wasn't this, _ahem_ , revealing.

"Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" the owner of said assets responded before her full frame was revealed, balancing a cane under her hand.

"Oh hiya B-man! Harley Quinn here, how do ya like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh?" she asked as she spun around to show off her clothes, clearly ignoring the girl beside Dark Knight.

Her name seemed like a really bad pun that only Yang was capable of making with this woman's name.

 _'Harley Quinn! Harlequin! Eh? Eh?!'_ she imagined the blonde boxer replying before everyone in the room groaned in disappointment.

Batman listened as Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust.

"Oh! I got someone to show you," she ran off before pausing, "One second, B-man!"

"Ta-da!" 'Harley' yelled as Warden Sharp, who was tied to a chair with rope and his mouth bound with duct tape, was pushed onscreen. Blake could only watch as he cried out to no avail.

"I'm now subbing for the old man! Old Sharpie's never been happier," she said, grabbing the man by the head and bringing him close to her chest.

"In case ya ain't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and you two are the guests of honor," Harley said, motioning to both Blake and Batman.

"Why me?" Blake asked.

"Beats me, Mistah J said you and he had a lot to talk about. Something 'bout... old friends?" she shrugged.

Blake gave the woman a confused look. Old Friends? But she just got here, this place was making no sense.

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn," the Dark Knight spoke in a voice that almost resembled that of gravel.

"Tempting, Bats, But no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye bye for now!" she finished as swung her cane into the camera, leaving nothing but static.

Blake watched as Batman held his hand up to his 'ear'.

"Oracle, I'm here," he spoke to 'Oracle'.

"He's in control of the security system. He's probably isolated it from the grid," Batman spoke, then more silence before finally responding again, "He's lying, it's just a diversion to keep people away."

Was he talking about Joker? What did he do?

"I know him," he said before looking around the room before catching the sight of a ventilation duct.

"Try the radio! Control should be able to shut down the gate!" one of the guards ordered to another.

She was about to cut the vent into shards with _Gambol Shroud_ until he walked over to it and pulled it from the wall with his bare hands, quietly tearing the bolts out before laying it to the side with a quiet, yet sharp metallic thump.

This was no ordinary man... He had the strength to pull bolts of metal out of walls yet was able to do so with little to no sound whatsoever.

What was he? Blake could only think in curiosity.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he looked to the girl behind him. She perked up at the sound of his deep voice before nodding.

The two quickly made their way through the tunnels, stopping to come across another green trophy shaped like a question mark.

Blake continued to watch in fascination as he pressed his foot against another ventilation cover before kicking it out from the wall with a loud crash as it toppled to the floor. The two then quietly landed onto the ground with a thump.

The two watched as a guard opened the door and rushed through the door.

"It's sealed. No way in or out. Dammit, they're trapped in there!"

 _ **"Warning: Decontamination Room. Toxins detected. Warning: Decontamination Room; area sealed,"**_ the feminine computer voice announced as the room was sealed off with another layer of glass and metal.

Blake followed the man before coming across a horrifying sight before her.

Both she and the man could only watch as a strange, green gas enveloped the room opposite of them, the guards in the room were beating their fists against the glass, laughing maniacally as they begged for mercy.

"What is that stuff?" Blake and the guard both asked, though Blake's question came out as a whisper.

"Joker Toxin. Listen, the room is full of poison gas. Anyone caught in there is dead," Batman answered their simultaneous questions.

Blake's hands balled up tightly into fists in rage. Batman took notice of this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The Joker. He was a monster... a deranged psychopath that took pleasure in the murder of innocents. He was an animal that deserved to be put down.

"It's going to be alright, we'll catch him and make sure he's locked up for good," he assured as he grabbed her by the waist and fired another grappling hook to a ledge higher up.

"Hang on," she nodded slowly at his command, she felt a rush of wind as they were propelled through the air before touching the ground above.

Batman walked over to the vent cover and tore it out, tossing it to the side as they continued to crawl through the vents before kicking another cover away, this time they were above the gas that threatened to kill the people below. Blake caught sight of an officer hanging from the ledge they were currently standing on.

She ran up to the man and helped him up, saving his life in the process.

"You're going to be fine, just stay here," she said to the guard, who only nodded.

"Thanks, miss," he said, continuing to lay on the ledge they were currently standing on.

Blake and Batman quickly jumped over to the next platform before an explosion nearly pushed her off, but she was caught by the Dark Knight in time. She was glad that he had saved her in time, hoping not to become a victim of the foul gas below.

"Batman's here, just hold on a little longer, Steve!" the Arkham officer beside her yelled.

"I can't... I'm gonna fall!" the hanging man yelled as he tried with all his might to hold on for dear life.

Blake used her semblance to help propel herself into the air and land on the next platform above while Batman fired his grappling hook and hoisted himself up.

Within Batman's own mind, he was still surprised and slightly impressed by this girl's abilities, those that were of the supernatural and her capabilities in combat. She was literally something else.

Perhaps the Commissioner was right.

Batman walked over and helped the man from the ledge.

"I'm going after the animal who did this," he growled before looking down at the next platform that held the last victim.

Now it was time to put this girl through one final test.

"Blake," he said, the girl looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need you to save that man on that ledge over there," he pointed at the last platform.

She nodded and jumped with the help of her ability and landed safely onto the metal floor.

Batman watched as she froze, finally knowing who exactly she was about to save: a criminal. Another prisoner who had done God-knows-what to who-knows how many people, landing him in Blackgate. He continued to watch as she stood frozen over the man, knowing that she could take his life now and be rid of another scum that stained the planet they inhabited.

Seconds seemed like hours until finally, her shoulders then slumped in defeat. She grabbed a hold of her blade. Batman reached for a batarang to stop her, but he stopped his own action as she threw her blade into the switch on the lower level, activating the fans and removing the toxins in the air.

He then watched as the girl picked the man up by the arm and pulled him onto the ledge before sending a punch into his head, resulting in a loud crack resonating from the man's skull.

The attack was painful and was sure to cause a concussion, but he would live.

Batman gave the girl what appeared to be the ghost of a smile, as though it was there, but at the same time, not there. Blake jumped off the platform and landed softly, walking over to the panel and pulling out her sword before returning it to the metal plate on her back.

 _ **"Attention: Air purity is now at normal levels,"**_ the feminine voice spoke.

Batman glided through the air and landed beside her, causing her to jump at his sudden presence.

"You did good," he only said as they continued to walk past the door and into another hallway.

"Thanks."

The quiet bout of congratulations was short-lived as they heard malicious giggling through the intercoms.

The laughter of the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime.

 _ **"What are you waiting for? I'm so close you can almost taste me!"** _ his voice rang out throughout the hallway.

The two black-clothed fighters proceeded to throw themselves into another fight against two Blackgate prisoners, who were then dispatched in mere seconds after several evenly placed punches and kicks.

Blake took notice of the green smiley face on the floor, then at the vividly drawn demented Joker grin on the door ahead of them. This must be it.

Batman turned to face the Faunus beside him, "You ready?"

She nodded.

The two then walked through the door, ignoring the hiss and metallic sliding of the door, focusing on the clown in the purple suit standing atop a holding cell suspended only by a chain, hanging cautiously over what appeared to an endless drop leading to nowhere.

"What took ya so long?" the Joker demanded, giggling as he watched Batman pull out a batarang and throw it in his direction. The clown merely waited at the right moment and ducked, listening as the bat-shaped projectile merely clanged against the chains holding the cell.

"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you," Batman said.

"Oh I'm counting on it, just not yet!" Joker said as he pointed a finger at the Caped Crusader before stomping his shoe against the top of the cell, causing the door to fall open and reveal something... grotesque.

Blake watched as some sort of creature came out from the cell. It looked like a monster from one of the books she used to read when she was little. It resembled a human, matching it's skin texture and the way it stood, but that's where the similarities ended. This creature was large, menacing, bestial, and horrifyingly grotesque. One arm was larger in muscle and size than the other, bones jutted out from several places on it's body. But the scariest part of it all were it's eyes. Green, glowing, bestial. Once a man, now just a mindless animal in the form of a man, it's eyes devoid of all reason, of all intelligence, of all **_humanity_**.

"Oooh, he's a big one!" the Joker shouted, the creature before the two growled like an animal as it leapt from it's cage to face off against the two.

At first, it roared as it made it's way over to one of the dead guards and picked him up, then tossed the dead body at the two, who only leapt out of the way.

Blake rushed towards the creature and released a flurry of various punches and kicks, but was then knocked away by an unlucky blow from the monster, causing her to land beside the electric gate.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt, Kitty-cat!" Joker exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in glee while laughing insanely.

She groaned in pain and lifted her head to see the monster standing over her, it's arms raised above it's head, knowing it stood victorious.

But before it could finish her, it felt a sharp thud hit the back of it's head. The creature turned to see Batman holding a batarang above his head. The monster immediately looked away at the Faunus girl and turned it's attention to this new assailant.

Blake watched as the monster roared and charged at the Dark Knight, but Batman threw one of the bat-shaped projectiles into it's head, causing it to instinctively raise it's head to it's face before slamming into the wall. Then Batman unleashed a series of punches and kicks against the monster before it later recovered and slammed it's fist into the ground, creating a shock wave that almost tossed Batman back if he hadn't moved away at the last second.

Quickly formulating a plan, Blake hastily rose to her feet.

"Batman, over here!" she yelled, standing in front of the electric gate. Batman took a second to realize what she was suggesting, he ran and quickly slid under the legs of the monster as it tried to grab at him.

With Batman and Blake standing next to one another, it then charged at the two of them. With one swift throw, a batarang struck between it's eyes, causing it to cover it's face once more as it charged into the electric gate, causing it to convulse for only a few seconds before being pushed backwards.

The two vigilantes then proceeded to assault the monster before it sent another earth-shattering punch into the ground.

It was at this moment when something peculiar happened. The monster then clutched at it's chest before bringing it's hands up to it's head in pain, making bestial guttural cries as it's chest began to bob for a few seconds. Blake swore she heard it's heart beat before it's eyes immediately dimmed into black, falling over immediately after.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well, note to self: need stronger test subjects," the Joker placed his hand at the bridge of his nose in annoyance before looking back at the two.

"Seeing how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free!" the clown then stood at the edge of the cell with his arms spread apart.

"Knock me off, I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me one and for all!" he screamed.

Blake watched as Batman pulled out a batarang, seeming more than eager to get rid of this madman, before willingly restraining himself.

Now, despite all her previous thoughts, she understood. She understood why Batman did not kill, why he held this moral code. Both Blake and Batman knew that if he were to kill the Joker... this madman the exceeded all forms of the definition, he would be a murderer, just like him. This vigilante standing her upheld justice, yet he knew not to take the right of deciding who deserved to live and who deserved to die into his own hands.

She knew, despite how little the amount of time she had spent with him, in all honesty, he was a good man.

The Joker let out a loud laugh as he placed his hands on his knees, "Oh, you're getting too predictable, Bats! Hell, even girlie over here seems to take after you, doesn't she?"

Blake glared at the man, watching as the hanging cell began to retract into the large doors that were beginning to close

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see..." he said as he giggled maniacally.

The Faunus continued to glare at where the man once was, she looked up to see Batman mimicking her vengeful scowl, only it seemed more intense on his face rather than hers.

She didn't care how, she didn't care when, but this madman... this maniac, this... _**thing**_ would be stopped.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: And that concludes chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PS: Also, pay close attention to the dialogue between her and some of the other characters.**

 **Coming up next on Belladonna and the Bat: Asylum- The Black Cat of Remnant and the Dark Knight of Gotham will pay a visit to a very familiar man of medicine: ****Doctor Jonathan Crane.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for the story or have any private questions you'd like to ask me, PM me!**

 **Otherwise, stay beautiful, see ya!**

 **PPS: Before anyone asks: no, this is _NOT_ a BlakeXBatman story (Edgar, I'm watching you...). I actually have a very good plan for this fic. Very good indeed...**


	3. Chapter 3: Island

**Author's Notes: I forgot to mention. For all those that have never played, or heard of the Batman: Arkham Series (though I doubt that's likely, more than likely because you're reading this), Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy (the best Batman voice I have ever heard) and Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill (the best Joker voice I have ever heard).**

 **Also, I made a bit of a mistake, the Scarecrow chapter will be in the next chapter. I received some well-earned compliments and some constructive criticism on focusing on Batman as much as Blake, thank you and I hope you understand.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or Batman**

 _"My story is carved into the very spirit of Arkham and will only be revealed to those dedicated enough to discover it._ _"_

* * *

 **-Chapter Three: Island-**

Riddles and conundrums, tests meant to truly test the mind and find the limits within the human brain.

While most people indulge in the casual game of minds, there are those that take it too far.

The mind of Edward Nigma, for example, a pitiful man with an obsession for anything pertaining to the mind, finding a breaking point to those that even pose a challenge to his own brain.

Batman was one such adversary, a man built to the peak of his abilities, both physically as a vigilante and mentally as the respectfully named World's Greatest Detective; but emotionally? That was an entire story in itself.

As for the young lady, Miss Belladonna, does she pose as an adversary to this green-dressed delusional man? Perhaps.

But apart from a single individual, the whole of Arkham Asylum was meant to house people like him, those that were not only mentally ill, but for those that seem like a danger to both the citizens of Gotham and even to their prisoners in the Blackgate Correctional Facility.

Meant for mentally-ill patients such as the Riddler, Harley Quinn, the Joker, and many more of Batman's Rogue's Gallery.

But where was I? Oh yes, the escape of the Clown Prince of Crime.

Let us continue with the tale of the Belladonna and the Bat...

* * *

"Ahh, my head," the two heard a man groan from behind the electrified gate. It was another Arkham Guard

Blake then turned to face the misshapen monster on the floor, she turned to face Batman.

"Is he..."

"Dead? Yes, but he died of a heart attack, most likely caused by whatever Joker did to him," Batman explained, causing the Faunus to sigh in relief.

"Quick, get in here before more of them come," the guard said, getting up and tapping his fingers on several buttons on the panel in front of him, causing the electric gate to shut down.

Blake and Batman walked over to the guard who had dispersed the gate.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They came out of nowhere! I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must have passed out," the guard explained.

"Joker went through that door, what's on the other side?" Batman asked.

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system," he answered.

"Open it," the Dark Knight commanded, though his order was rather harsh, in Blake's opinion.

"Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell," the guard said before walking back to the screen built into the wall, "Okay, something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked."

The computer in front of the two flickered to life, revealing the Joker on-screen.

"Having a little trouble up there?" the clown taunted.

"Joker!" they growled.

"You were expecting maybe Two-Face?" Blake was about to ask who or what Two-Face was, but then she realized who she was talking to.

"There's no escape, Joker," she glared at the Joker.

"Silly Kitty! I don't want to escape. I'm having way too much fun, I even have you two here to keep a smile on my face!" he smiled evilly, pointing at the permanent grin on his face with both hands.

"Not for long," Batman said.

"Really? We'll see, ta ta!" the Joker was about to shut off the computer before stopping himself, "Oh, I forgot to say-"

The Joker turned to camera so it was facing a computer, showing a screen of Commissioner Gordon and Officer Boles talking, but when the Commissioner turned to walk away at the last moment, Boles swung his police baton into his skull, knocking him to the floor and into unconsciousness.

"-Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak."

"That bastard!" Blake glared at the screen, she suspected that Boles was corrupt, but she didn't expect him to actually _work_ for the Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime only cackled loudly at the screen in her response before turning back to the two of them, "If I see you, both of you, trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the Internet!" he giggled maniacally before the screen faded to black, ending the connection from the computer.

"Sorry, you two. The transport system is down, best I can do is open the door you came in, sorry," the guard behind them apologized as he continued to type on the second computer in front of him, trying to get the system to work, but to no avail.

At first, Blake was furious by Boles' back-stabbing betrayal, then crestfallen by the fact that Joker now had leverage against the two of them, she finally watched as Batman then turned around and began walking away towards the door in which they came in.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to the Holding Cells. Boles wasn't the brightest of guards, he might have left a trail that we could follow," he answered as they continued to walk through the door that immediately slid open for them.

"Well, Joker did say not to follow _him_ , he never mentioned Boles," Blake realized.

"Exactly," he responded.

She then watched as Batman then pressed his fingers to his cowl once more.

"Joker's escaped, he sealed himself off. He has Commissioner Gordon," he explained to Oracle, choosing his words carefully to not give away Barbara's identity to Blake, who was listening intently to Batman's side of the conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm getting him back," the Dark Knight said before continuing, as though interrupting 'Oracle's' response, "Oracle, I'm getting him back! Joker will not win, I won't let him. I'm starting where he was taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked him, if I find him, I'll find the Commissioner."

They turned left between two pathways before setting their sights upon a group of televisions with the Joker on each screen.

 _ **"I bet you're wondering how I did it. Was it a clue the Great Detective missed?"** _ the Joker mockingly asked before giggling that demented excuse for a laugh.

 _ **"Oh, me and Frankie go way back! I got him out of a spot of... bother a few years ago-"**_

Batman and Blake spotted a pair of inmates standing over a dead body, mocking the corpse as they continued to kick at it. She and the Dark Knight turned to face one another before looking back at the prisoners. They quietly approached the two before the two struck, Batman kicked the first man's legs from under him and slammed him into the ground, while Blake climbed atop the second man and used her momentum to pull him into the ground, finishing him off with a kick to the head.

 _ **"-So whenever I need security codes, or an old man to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask."**_

Batman walked through the door beside them, where they now stood before the Holding Cells, the two walked in as Batman pressed his hand to his cowl once more.

"Oracle, I'm at the Holding Cells. I'm setting up a crime scene," he said before a few seconds passed and responded, "Exactly."

With her heightened senses, Blake got a whiff of something... bitter and putrid, she cringed as she turned to look at the source of the smell: a flask of what appeared to contain alcohol of some sorts.

She walked over to it and picked it up, walking over to Batman with the flask in her hands.

"I think this belongs to him," Blake said, knowing that such a drink could only rival Boles in it's sickening presence. Batman took the flask from her hand and looked at it with completely white eyes, Blake looked closely as she noticed that tints of colors seemed to appear on the eyes for a second before disappearing.

"Oracle, we've got a trail," he said, his mouth twitched for a second, "Yes, ' _we_ ', there's someone alongside me right now... **_her_ ** name is Blake Belladonna, recently charged with Assault against an officer in self-defense and carrying a weapon without a license."

Blake looked at him, who was currently glaring at her, causing the Faunus to automatically lower her head in immediate regret.

"Yes, I trust her... probably, I haven't found a profile on her yet. But still, maybe, just maybe," he said to Oracle.

"Were you... asking this 'Oracle' to pull up information on me? While I was standing right in front of you?" Blake demanded, her left eye twitching in agitation, her hands began to ball up into fists.

"That's for me to know," Batman responded as he continued walking through this assumed trail that he picked up, Blake only sighed and released the tension in her balled-up fists.

As they continued walking, they heard the audible announcement of the feminine voice speaking through the PA system.

 _ **"Transport to upper floors is now permitted to staff with correct security clearance. Security levels are now at Orange Alpha. Alpha. Pha, ha, ha, ha, haaa..."** _ the voice warbled into what appeared to be makeshift, warbled laughter before shorting out.

Another one of Joker's doings, it seemed.

After some time of walking through the hallways once more, they came across another sliding door, revealing a guard standing near what appeared to be a large rectangular area. Used for holding the elevator in place most likely, telling from the cables that were suspended from the bottom to the ceiling.

"Stupid, unreliable..." the guard cursed at the elevator before looking to Batman, "How did Joker get free?"

Batman quickly shushed him before looking down at the small vacant area, "Be quiet."

"What's going on?" he asked as the Dark Knight began surveying the area below him in concern.

Blake immediately looked up as she heard a thump from above her. It was Harley Quinn.

"Uh uh uh uh, B-man! Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet!" she exclaimed, resting on the weight that was holding the elevator up, pulling out a detonator and pressing the button on top of it.

Blake's cat ears twitched and flicked upwards as she heard an explosion from above, watching as Quinn was shot skyward as the elevator descended faster and faster.

"Get down!" Batman shouted as he pushed Blake and the guard away from the falling lift before rolling away to avoid the crash.

Blake landed several feet from the elevator as Batman leaped away from the elevator, which landed with a loud crash, shooting out bursts of electrical fire and metal shrapnel. She grit her teeth in pain as some of the metal shards dug into her skin. Blake winced as she stood up and began to pry out pieces of the elevator out of her arms and chest, then watched as her Aura immediately tended to her wounds.

Batman managed to fair better somehow, only making a small cut into his suit on the left side of where his bat emblem resided.

"Ow... what happened?" they turned to see the guard that was getting up from the push. Aside from a slight daze, the man was unscathed.

"How did you like that B-Man? No way you're following us now, you're trapped down there until me and Mr. J are ready for ya! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Quinn shouted, emphasizing each taunting 'ha!'.

Blake scowled at the woman's taunting laugh before looking back at the guard, who had sat himself down on a nearby chair.

She walked over to him, "You okay?"

He sighed, "I'm fine, I take it this is Joker's doing?"

"I guess so. That man's a monster, almost as worse as the Grimm," Blake answered to the best of her abilities, she looked up to see that the guard gave her a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Grimm? What're you walking about? Grim Reaper or something?"

"Um... no, nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything," this was weird. She wakes up in an entirely different place, and even stranger, this man doesn't seem to know what the word 'Grimm' even meant.

Either this man was extremely ignorant, or the proof of this place being another world continued to solidify.

Unfortunately, she was starting to believe the latter.

"But you're right, he is a monster. We should fry him!" he said, only to watch as Batman stepped into the conversation.

"Calm down, we'll handle this," Batman said, beckoning to Blake for her to follow, watching as she nodded and walked with him.

"Hold on," he wrapped his arm around her waist firmly and used his other hand to fire the grapple gun at a nearby platform above them.

Blake pulled herself up onto the ground and continued following him up another platform with the help of her Semblance, nearly surprising the Dark Knight yet again.

"Follow my lead," the black-clad vigilante commanded before looking at the ledge in front of them, Blake took a few steps back, knowing what they were going to do.

With a running start, the two sprinted and jumped to the ledge before grabbing onto it. They then began to shimmy themselves along the ledge before pulling themselves into a small space and into a short ventilation tunnel blocked off by a small grate.

They heard the loud ding of the intercom again, another announcement from the Joker. Batman quickly pushed the vent's gate off with his foot using a powerful kick, sending it flying onto the wall opposite of them.

 _ **"Hey Bats! I know you can hear, I've got a little something for you to listen to. Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man. How are they going to get past all the guards? Let's have a listen, shall we?."**_

Blake had to crawl out of the vent with Batman before having to hold onto him once more, using his grapple gun again to propel the two up higher to the next platform.

The two then heard the sound of another Arkham guard through the PA system, _**"Hey Frank, where you been?"**_

 _ **"Joker's got more men on his way. They're coming around the front of the Asylum. Gotta stop them getting in, quick, get over here! Dammit! C'mon everyone, cover the main entrance!"** _ they heard the familiar sound of Boles' voice.

 _ **"How many are there, Boles? Wait, hang on, how do you know what-"**_

Blake winced as she heard a gunshot.

 _ **"Boles! Frank, what are you doing?! No! Put it dow-"**_ another gunshot, causing the Faunus' to grit her teeth silently in anger.

 _ **"Frank! What the he-"** _ one last gunshot.

Boles was rotten, all the way down to the core. Blake could only hope that the man would face justice soon.

 _ **"Quinn, it's clear. Get your ass in here!"**_ Boles yelled, followed by the voice of Harley Quinn.

 _ **"You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you!"**_ she swooned.

 _ **"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley!"** _ they then heard Joker shout.

 _'Jealous much?'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"Don't worry sweetie, you know I only have eyes for you."**_

 _ **"Did you hear that, Bats and Cat Junior? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine! Another valuable employee for the organization,"** _ Joker said before shutting off the speaker.

After what was almost literally a hop and skip away, from having to be leap over what could only be described as a drop to certain death, climbing along another ledge, having to be pulled up onto another platform, and finally climbing out of a ventilation tunnel, they now stood before some sort of altar with a picture of some sort of beetle on it.

She looked at it then turned to Batman, who knelt down over the altar and tore the beetle out of it's place, revealing a small tape behind it. He picked it up and studied it for a few seconds before stashing it away into one of the many pouches in his utility belt.

Batman fired again at another ledge surrounded by inmates standing over the corpse of another guard, the two grabbed onto the ledge, hanging from it as it was the only thing keeping them from falling towards sudden death.

Blake looked to Batman and waited for him to give some sort signal for when to fight, but he remained silent.

"You're fighting them on your own," he said, as though knowing what she was already thinking.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and nodded at him. After what seemed like hours, though it was only seconds pulled herself to her feet, now visible to the inmates before her.

"What the hell? Where'd she come fr-" the first inmate never finished his sentence as a hurtling knee when flying into his jaw.

As Blake fought the Blackgate prisoners, Batman's eyes went white: Detective Vision.

"Oracle, start a recording for me," he said.

 _"On it. Recording. What're you planning on this time?"_ his friend and technical hacker of a sidekick, Barbara Gordon, responded.

Batman looked up at the corner of his HUD in Detective Vision to see a vague red dot appear.

"Considering options," Batman only said as he continued to watch the black-clad cat-girl fight the group of inmates.

Blake had knocked out the first man with a hard knee to the jaw, she ducked under a speeding fist and uppercutted the second man with an aura-reinforced fist, sending him flying into the wall with a loud thud. The Faunus watched as two of the men, the third and fourth, ran towards her and threw two simultaneous punches, she caught the first one and used the third man's brute strength to lift herself into the air, kicking the fourth prisoner in the face during the process.

"Come on, get the bitch!" one of them screamed.

With her already hanging onto the man's arm, she spun over the inmate's back and used her momentum to pull his arm back and into the fourth man once more, the two then landed on top of one another.

She quickly walked over to the man on top and punched him in the head. This caused the man's head to slam into the head of the man below him, knocking them both out in the process. Blake looked up to see the fifth man staring at her in fear.

"Screw this, I'm outta here!" he yelled before turning around and slamming into the man behind him: the Batman.

"Not this time," she heard the Dark Knight say in a low, gravely voice, knocking the man out with the front of his cowl, causing the man to fall onto the ground. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"I could've taken him," Blake muttered.

"I'm sure you could. Come on, let's go," he switched back to his neutral tone of voice, his hand then went back to his cowl: Oracle.

"Not yet, but I'm getting close. Harley Quinn tried to slow me down. Dropped an elevator on me," Batman said before continuing a second later,"Heh, of course not. I'll get back to you when I reach the end of the trail."

 _'That was weird, what was tha-... WHAT!'_ Blake's mouth fell open in shock lifting her hand to manually close her jaw.

That sound that Batman just made, that was chuckle.

An actual laugh! Some form of positive emotion that emanated from this tall, dark statue of a man.

"Come on," her thoughts were recollected as Batman finished tearing another grate off it's hinges. She nodded hastily as she followed him into the tunnels.

After traveling through the tunnels for only a few seconds they heard a loud gunshot, followed by a scream.

"Please, I've got a kid! You don't have to-" Blake flinched at the sound of another gunshot.

"You're right, I don't have to, I just want to. Okay, boss says no one gets past! Anything moves, shoot it!" she heard an inmate say from around the corner.

Blake had experienced seeing death before, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. She could only stare in horror at the life that was draining from the dying guard's eyes, as though pleading for something, anything to save him. But before Blake knew, the light faded, he was dead.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. This man had a family for God's sake! How could they just do something like this! Blake shook her head, trying to fight back the tears.

Batman silently pushed the grate open with his foot and pushed it aside, the two then crawled out from the tunnel, only to be obscured by a wall that seemed to block the shooters' line of sight from the pair.

"Oracle, Joker's men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor,"... I know, I'll calibrate the cowl's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen."

Blake turned to the man before her. That cowl actually had functions other than just for communication, intimidation, and preserving the man's identity?!

She heard Batman fire off another grappling hook, prompting her to automatically hold onto him as they were propelled onto the gargoyle statue above. Blake followed close behind with the help of her Semblance as Batman continued to move from one statue to the next before ending up on the gargoyle that was on the opposite side of the room, behind the three armed henchmen.

"You take out the lone inmate in the other room, these two are mine," Blake heard from the man beside her, she nodded and managed to silently land on ground, despite the fact that she was wearing high heels and began her ascent up the stairs and into the other room

"Who cares? He sticks his pointy head into the room and we blow it off!" the armed prisoner in between the other two yelled. At that moment, Batman dropped down and walked to the one in the back, wrapping his hands around his mouth to cut off the sounds of any screaming, locking his other arm around the man's neck before he finally passed out, then he continued to do the same with the other two.

"Yeah! He's a dead man walking!" the one in the front agreed.

As Blake continued up the stairs, she heard another conversation going on.

"No problem, boss. The boys are just finishing off. The Arkham chumps never stood a chance," she quickly crouched and hid behind the stairs.

 _ **"Good, our friendly neighborhood rodent and his part-time sidekick are on their way. You need to set a trap, they must not leave the building. Do you understand me?!"**_ the infamous voice of the Joker, who's face was on three television screens, demanded to the man in front of her.

"Yes, boss. The Bat is as good as dead."

Blake emerged from her cover and slowly made her way to the armed inmate, only to stop at as the Joker began to speak once more. The onscreen Clown flicked his eyes to look at her for only a second before turning back to the guard once more.

 _ **"I hope you keep your promises, boy. I'd hate to have to go and punish your family just to teach you a less. I can promise you they won't be laughing."**_

This made the Faunus freeze in her tracks. Would he _really_ do such a thing? Of course he would, she finally figured out at this point that the man was capable of such an act.

"B-but Joker-"

 _ **"Yeh, bu- bu- bu- bu-, just do it, and have fun. I know I will,"**_ the Joker finished it off with a laugh.

Blake finally took action and wrenched the gun out of the man's hands and slammed him across the face with it, sending him crashing into the ground.

 _ **"Ah look who it is! Are your furry little ears burning?"**_ the Joker then looked to see Batman walking up beside Blake, _**"I suppose I should warn my boys that you two are on the way... Hey, maybe I won't, it'll be a nice surprise!"**_ he chuckled as he watched Blake slice through the metal grate beside her with her sword as though it was butter.

 _ **"Ooh, pointy! Gotta get me one of those!"** _ the Joker taunted before cutting off the connection from the computers.

She tore the ruined parts of metal away and crawled inside with Batman following just behind, he then lifted his hand to his cowl as he received another call from Oracle.

 _"Okay Bruce, there seems to be a problem,"_ she said.

"What is it, Oracle?" the Dark Knight asked.

 _"This Blake Belladonna, there are no records of her anywhere whatsoever. It's almost as though she doesn't exist,"_ Oracle explained.

"I already know that, but what about the recording?"

 _"Really? Ho- never mind, of course you already figured it out. Alright... from the recording, she seems to incorporate a form of kickboxing and what appears to be an improvised form of several types of Japanese martial arts. But, I'm assuming you're talking about her ability, right?"_

"Yes."

 _"Well, she's fast, and I mean **really** fast. Not only that, every time she moves at such as speed, she creates what appears to be, for lack of a better word, a copy of herself as a distraction against opponents. I have two theories that sound crazy either way; either she moves so fast she creates a temporary outline of herself, or her... ability is more supernatural, for a lack of better term. Think she could be related to Barry in some way?" _ Barbara jokingly asked.

"Belladonna?" Batman pointed out, unintentionally earning the attention of Blake.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Batman reassured, causing Blake to narrow her eyes at him before looking forward through the tunnel once more.

 _"Right, right, forget it. I'll look further into it,"_ Oracle informed before cutting the connection.

 _ **"Ding ding ding dong. Arkham Asylum is now under new management. Here's a quick update on what's going on: Attention, we have an escaped patient. Dresses like a bat, ha ha ha what an idiot! Should be considered costumed and dangerous. Personally, I think the best solution is to put him out of his misery. It's the only reliable cure..."** _ the Joker said through the intercom once more.

With a few near-silent nicks from her blade, Blake managed to cut the bars of the grate off of the vent and approach the crouching inmate in front of her, who was picking up a rifle and loading a clip into it before cocking it and standing back up.

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, applying pressure to the squirming man until he quietly fell forward, unconscious from Blake's knockout move. Blake immediately stood up and surveyed her surroundings: the same large area with the lift, the scanner, and the small building in the center of the room.

The cat Faunus watched as the Dark Knight behind her quickly fired his grappling gun at a small catwalk with an inmate in front of it. He grabbed the man by the back of his neck and slammed it into the rails, knocking him out as well. Blake crouched down and descended down a nearby ladder, she continued to crawl out of the sight of the last guard, only to see a flash of a large black bat-shaped figure slam into the man from one of the gargoyles before holding the man down and finishing him off with a single blow to the head.

 _ **"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, Bats? I've sent a few more of my boys your way. Let's see how you deal with these odds!"**_ the Joker said once more with laugh.

Blake watched as Batman fired once more, this time onto the building, pulling him to the roof. She then followed him with a leap to the top as he beckoned to her.

As she now stood beside him, Blake watched as he pulled out a small device.

"Put this in your ear," he ordered, handing the device into her hands, then watched as she fitted the small device into one of her ears, the human ones.

"Alright, what's it supposed to do?" she asked as she turned to face Batman once more, only to see that he was gone.

 _"It's so we can communicate,"_ she heard the man's voice resonate from the device.

"Batman?"

"Press the button on your ear, you can talk to me in this instance as long as the button is pushed," he instructed.

He watched as Blake nodded and pressed the button, _"Like this?"_

 _"Perfect,"_ the Dark Knight said.

Blake then watched as more prisoners began to exit the door and make their way down the ladder.

 _"I'll take care of the two guards circling the building, one's going to be under you. Be patient and wait for my mark,"_ she heard, watching as Batman immediately went to work.

The Faunus immediately turned around and stood atop the glass ceiling, listening to the brutal beatdown that Batman was dishing out against the other inmates.

The armed henchman poked his head into the room, surveying his surroundings before cautiously walking in with slow steps, his thumb drumming away at the back of the handle of the gun as though it was a nervous tic. Blake could tell he was anxious, from the quickened breathing she heard from the man.

In just a matter of seconds, the man was now below her, just a quick ten foot drop onto the man's head.

 _"Now!"_ Blake heard the Dark Knight yell.

With an aura-boosted jump, she launched herself into the air before landing onto the fragile glass, shattering it into pieces as her fist came crashing down on the inmate's head, an audible crack could be heard as he crashed to the floor in less than a second. Blake picked herself off the floor and placed her finger on the man's neck, checking for a pulse.

There was a pulse, but he wouldn't be getting up any time now.

 _ **"Oh boo! You two win again! Savor it, I'll get you next time,"**_ Joker growled, causing Blake to smirk at the criminal's agitation.

 _"Back to the entrance,"_ Batman said, Blake pressed her finger onto the button.

 _"On it,"_ Blake responded before leaving the building and making her way to the Dark Knight's location, leaving the building and following down the stairs until she came across a ladder next to the immobile elevator.

She quickly climbed the ladder and walked over to Batman, who was standing in front of a horrible sight.

It was Boles, strapped to the stretcher the same way Joker was when she first encountered him. Around his waist was a sign wrapped in chains that read 'DEAD END'. His face was was contorted into that of pure terror as a green smile was sprayed across his face.

Blake almost found herself getting sick at the sight, even someone as corrupt as Boles didn't deserve to die like this, but she knew that the man had brought this onto himself.

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

 _And the Joker's power? To corrupt completely and bring ruin to all who stand in his path._

Blake and Batman turned away from the sight and began to head to off somewhere else, but that was interrupted when static began to invade their communication devices.

 _ **"Can you hear me Dark Knight? Of course you can,"**_ the voice said before it began to clear up somewhat.

 _ **"Yes, it is I, the Riddler, and more importantly, your intellectual superior. My genius has allowed me to easily hack into your primitive communications,"**_ this 'Riddler' continued to boast tauntingly at Batman. Blake was beginning to get annoyed by the boasts.

 _ **"My goal is simple! You complete a series of amusingly taxing challenges and, well, you'll see..."**_

 _ **"Ready for your first one? Good, but be careful. Don't CUT yourself on this SHARPLY observed portrait,"**_ the Riddler said before shutting off.

Oh God, a riddle-version of Yang, only this one comes with irritatingly annoying narcissism.

Besides, that didn't even sound like a riddle! Just a really bad pun of some sorts in the form of a question.

She looked at Batman, who only turned his head and stared at the picture of... Warden **Sharp**.

 _Oh my God..._

 _ **"So you did it! Well done! I would have expected a child to work that one out, let alone the 'World's Greatest Detective',"**_ the Riddler responded before leaving their communications.

"What... was that?" Blake asked.

"Edward Nashton, known as Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler. Another criminal who incorporates riddles and puzzles into his crimes, having to be solved usually by me."

"I know that, but what's his problem?"

"Fanatic narcissism, egocentrism, and megalomania crossed with severe obsessive compulsion," Batman answered bluntly, earning a bewildered look from the Faunus.

Blake only gave the man a sheepish, bemused grin, "Sheesh, sorry I asked."

"It's fine."

They hopped onto the lower floor, a door beside them opened up to reveal a guard entering the room, "I'm over here, Batman."

"What happened?" Blake asked the man, who only gave her a grim look.

"It was a massacre. Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate! Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'em dead, they never stood a chance," he explained.

Blake then remembered the conversation that went on between Boles and the guards on the intercom. It seemed that this guy was the only survivor of the encounter.

"Was Boles alone?" Batman asked.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners, they were just killing everyone in the room! I had no choice. I got in here, locked the door. I-I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them, it looked like the Commissioner."

"Boles is dead, they carried on without him. I guess he must have outlived his usefulness," Blake responded, earning a nod from the guard.

"Good, he was scum," he growled before looking down at the dead guard beside him.

"I'll look after Maria, I promise," the guard promised to the dead man.

Blake fought back a tear from the man's promise as she continued to follow Batman, trying to concentrate on working on the moment at hand.

Batman opened the door ahead of them, entering a new room. Blake turned and walked down a long corridor with a large pipe trailing along the wall.

In the distance, Blake heard slow, somewhat upbeat, music; as soon as they turned to see a set of lockers, she found out it was only a radio.

"We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham Bay area with some breaking news," the announcer on radio spoke.

The pair ignored the radio and continued on their way past another door, a dead end with another ventilation tunnel blocked by a metal grate. Blake watched as Batman tore the grate off and tossed it aside with ease before entering into the tunnels once more.

As they began to move through the tunnels, Blake began to see vegetation growing out of some of the corners. They must be closer to the outside world.

Batman came across one last grate, and like all the others, he kicked it away with a simple push of his foot.

As they soon exited the tunnel, they found themselves almost out of the facility, only to be surrounded by shrubbery and vegetation, at the other end of the rocky area was a short ledge.

Batman pulled out his grappling gun while Blake ran towards the ledge and leaped into the air, grabbed hold of the ledge, and pulled herself up.

At the end of the trail, a cliff resided.

The Faunus and the Dark Knight walked side by side as they walked to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the whole of the Island.

Even after all she had been through, Blake had to admit that island of Arkham was indeed beautiful, in a dark, Gothic-looking way, it held a sense of mystery, as though containing secrets that no one else knows of.

And so this was her first step out of the building that housed such terrible inmates. And her first step into the island.

Of Arkham Asylum.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sorry that I had to postpone the Scarecrow portion, but I'm making up for it for this new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Belladonna and the Bat: Asylum.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**Author's Notes: Here it is, the moment that you've been waiting for. The Scarecrow!**

 **Also, I seem to have problems with the Review section. I can't read any reviews that were written after December 29th, if anyone has a solution to this, please PM so I can fix this. Otherwise I can't see what you guys are writing. So until then, if you want to write a review, do so and also leave a PM stating what your review said until it's fixed.**

 **Another pointer, while Batman handles Scarecrow's gauntlet, Blake will be facing something... different.**

 **Finally, Warning: This is the part where it gets dark.**

* * *

 **Q &A:**

 **Twain Apprentice:** **In the RWBY-verse, it takes place just a day after the end of Volume 1.**

 **Guest: Well, to be precise; taking Year One into account as my base point of reference, as well as Arkham Origins being his second year as Batman, this should make Bruce Wayne... 36 years old. Yeah, so there is no way in Hell I am doing a pairing of this!**

 **DragonTurtle3: 1: Emphasis on 'people', these aren't robots. 2: Thank you for pointing out that scene. 3: Eh, I'll give you that one. Joker probably would've pulled a gun on her anyway. But now that I think about it, in the Black Trailer, Adam had every opportunity to stop Blake from cutting the line on the train. So I think it's a similar situation.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or Batman**

 _"Tell me, Bats. What are you **really** scared of?"_

* * *

 **-Chapter Four: Fear-**

Fear. What an interesting word, with an equally interesting definition.

Those little demons at the back of our heads, controlling our habits and instincts on differentiating on what we see as a threat or what see as something beneficial when we think we are not controlled by these delusions.

From what I can already observed and examined, the Dark Knight... the Batman's fear... is failure.

Failure to save the city he has sworn to protect and failure to save those that are close to him.

But what of the Cat, Blake Belladonna? What does she fear? Not some petty irrational fear such as dogs or water, as it is such a stereotype of cats. But what is it that keeps her up at night, lying in the dark recesses of her mind, threatening to tear apart at her sanity until it is nothing but fragments and a ruined shell of her former self. So this question must be taken into account:

What does Blake Belladonna _truly_ **fear**?

* * *

Blake looked at the scene before her: the collection of spires and old, worn buildings combined with the modern structures that lay strewn about the place, as well as the wild undergrowth that made up the area. It was a sight to behold.

But she had one other thing on her mind. She peered over the cliff and glanced at the steep drop below the two. The area below was a straight drop, leading to certain death for an average human.

"How are you going to get down?" the Dark Knight asked.

The Faunus looked at the vigilante, who had asked the question. She responded by jumping off the cliff and landed on her feet with a quiet thud, from a nearly fifty-foot drop. Her actions seemed plausible, from the Dark Knight's point of view. Besides, like Selina Kyle: cats always landed on their feet.

 _"That's how_ _,"_ Blake responded from the earpiece. Luckily, she wasn't average, or even human.

Batman wasted no time and jumped off the cliff. The Faunus watched as the Bat-dressed vigilante glided down from the cliff with the help of his cape and landed beside the girl, his cape giving off a quiet whoosh as it returned to it's fabric state.

"Let's go," he only said as they continued to make their way to a set of doors behind three Arkham guards. At first, they let Batman pass through without hesitation, but they stopped Blake as soon as they spotted her, grabbing onto her arm to prevent her from following the Dark Knight. Batman turned to look at the guards with a neutral look.

"She's with me," he responded, watching as they still held firm to denying the girl from passing.

"There are two Blackgate prisoners armed with assault rifles that will kill anyone on sight, sir. We don't doubt your abilities, Batman, and we know that you can take care of them; but as for her-" the man leaned over and took a look at the sword on her back, "-no offense, but we don't want anyone else to get killed by mistake."

Blake pulled her arm away, giving the officer an irritated look, "I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"I said she's with me," Batman said. The guard merely raised his arms in compliance and let her pass.

"Whatever you say. Just take care of yourselves," he nodded to the two of them.

The chime of the Arkham PA system suddenly sounded out, _**"Hmm. Harley tells me that the Batman's car is still parked just outside of the Intensive Treatment building-"**_

Blake suddenly heard a set of small beeps going on in her head, she looked around at the source of the noise until she realized that it was coming from her earpiece.

 ** _"Now, we can't just have him up and leave us, can we?"_** the Joker announced from the intercom.

"Oracle, disable the Batmobile's countermeasure system," Batman said as he pressed his fingers to his cowl.

Now Blake suddenly heard a feminine voice from within the earpiece, _"I saw the alert, what's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I'm outside the Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn probably triggered the alarm. If she's still got Gordon with her, he could get hurt."

 _"Okay, done. The Batmobile is still parked up outside the Intensive Treatment building in Arkham North. I've sent you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations like your car,"_ Oracle informed.

"Thanks, Oracle," Batman responded.

 _"Also, I'd like to say hello to your friend. Hello Blake,"_ the Faunus suddenly flinched at the revelation.

"How-"

 _"Batman told me that he would put you on the same line as me. I'm still surprised he even trusts you. Care to explain why?"_ she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Blake turned to face Batman, who was currently talking with a guard hiding behind the ambulance, sitting beside his fallen comrade.

She heard Oracle sigh, _"Alright then, just listen to what he has say and you should get out of this situation in one piece."_

"Hasn't failed me so far," Blake smirked jokingly, earning a small laugh from the person on the other end of the line.

 _"Okay, good luck then,"_ she lowered her hand as she heard the soft click from Oracle, knowing that she had just temporarily cut the connection.

Batman turned to face Blake as soon as he finished his conversation with the guard, beckoning for her to follow as he pulled out his grapple gun and fired above the gate, the Faunus closely followed, leaping on top the ambulance and over the small structure.

In front of them were a pair of inmates armed with rifles in their hands. The black-clad pair looked at one another for a split-second, despite the little amount of time they had spent with one another, they knew what to do. Batman stalked over to the first armed inmate. In less than a second, Batman kicked the man behind one of his knees and threw his arms over his mouth, muffling the man's yells of panic as he dropped his gun before finally passing out. Blake followed suit in a more brutal fashion as she wrenched the gun from the second man's arms and slammed the butt of the rifle into the inmate's jaw. A crack from the man's jaw was heard as he then crumpled to the ground.

When the deeds were done, they wasted no time in turning around and walking through the door ahead of them. As the door slid apart, Blake heard multiple loud thuds from afar, as though something was being hit. As they continued through the door, the PA system chimed again.

 ** _"The entire island will soon be under my control! That's right, boys and girls, mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! Just wait 'til you see my plans for this place, it's going to be glorious!"_** the Joker yelled into the intercom before cutting off.

From there, Blake saw several thugs beating a black car with blunt objects in their hands from a short distance away. She could tell that this was Batman's car, from the way he broke into a sprint towards the band of inmates. Blake merely rolled her eyes and followed after him.

 _Guys and their cars,_ she thought jokingly.

She watched as Batman threw himself at the men before following suit, propelling herself into one of the thugs with the help of her Semblance. She tackled the first man to the ground and quickly wasted no time in finishing him off with a punch to the throat. With her cat ears listening keenly, she was able to duck under the next inmate's fist; she spun and punched the man hard in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain.

As Batman was in the middle of dealing with his opponents, he caught one of the thug's fists in mid-swing, grabbed his arm, and threw him in Blake's direction. The said Faunus caught sight of this and vaulted over the man she had fought previously, grabbing the stumbling man by his shoulders, and tossed him against the first man before using her Semblance to maneuver around the stumbling pair and finish them off with a single kick to both of their heads, causing them to fall over in the opposite direction.

When the skirmish was finished, Batman made his way to the trunk of his car, the Batmobile. Blake couldn't help but grin slightly at the ridiculous name that Batman had called it earlier, during his conversation with Oracle.

She watched as Batman opened the trunk and pulled out a strange-looking gun. The gadget had a short barrel and a small canister sticking out of the back. The Dark Knight twisted the canister before closing it.

"What's that?" Blake asked, peering over to look at the contraption that he was holding in his hand, prompting the Dark Knight to look at the girl.

"Explosive gel," he only said before looking back at the area that surrounded the car, "Harley trashed the car, looks like there was a scuffle."

"I'll see if I can find anything that can lead us to her," Blake responded before being stopped by the vigilante.

"No need, I already got it," Batman said before bending over to pick up a pipe, his eyes turned white for a split second before his hand went to his cowl once again.

"Oracle, I found a pipe. It has the Commissioner's initials carved on it," he said.

Blake expected to hear Oracle's voice from her earpiece, but only received silence. It seemed that the two are talking on a private connection. But why? Batman already trusted Blake for some reason with following alongside him. She had helped him track Boles down in a similar event, but why keep her in the dark when it came to the Commissioner? Was there some sort of connection between all this?

"Exactly, he's left me a trail to follow. He's alive, Oracle," Batman said, once again choosing his words carefully to keep Blake from finding out about Oracle.

The two continued down the trail until they came upon a door. Blake saw that the light on this door was red, most likely signifying that it was locked. Instead, Batman came over to wall right next to it and picked out the 'explosive gel' gun from his belt. He held the gun over the wall and sprayed the gel until it expanded to form the shape of a bat.

"Stand back," he ordered. Blake obeyed and took a few steps back, as well as averted her face away from the wall for good measure. The Dark Knight then pressed the button, an explosion was immediately heard as Blake felt a couple of pebbles hit her on the side of the face as well as her several areas on her body. She looked back at the scene to see a smoldering hole where the wall originally was. Blake then brushed off any dust that could've gathered on her.

 _ **"Hello! I'm Warden Idiot, just let me welcome you to your new home! Here in Idiot Asylum, we have just one rule: You'll never leave us!"**_ the Joker's voice suddenly rang throughout the PA system again before cutting off once more.

From there, they headed through the makeshift exit towards the other end of the locked door, where they continued through a door that had opened for them as well. From there, Blake had now realized that this 'Harley Quinn' must have locked the previous door in order to prevent the two from passing. She should've blocked this door as well if she really wanted to be rid of them.

Batman was right, Quinn wasn't very smart.

Blake then spotted two inmates kneeling over in front of a building. With tools in their hands, they hammered away at the building with keen precision for some unknown reason. This strange activity piqued the two's curiosity; and since these builders were obviously inmates, it was the pair's job to get rid of them.

With just a few swift strikes, Blake knocked the first man onto his stomach by grabbing onto his leg and pulling it towards her, then finished the job with a swift kick to the head. Batman on the other hand, kicked the other man's legs from under him and slammed him downwards in mid-fall using only his elbow.

They looked towards the halls, the sign above the door read 'Visitor Center'. The two black-clad fighters looked at one another before heading inside.

As soon as Blake entered the room, she felt a chill run up her spine for some reason, but she didn't know why; that is, until she spotted Joker from across the hall, sitting in a chair. Blake almost yelped in surprise before noticing the TV on the man's head, just a fake.

The two continued to carefully walk towards the body, taking notice that this place could be perfect for setting a trap. An explosive would be the most plausible theory. Blake turned to see several small rooms with numbers. This was for visitors to communicate with any Arkham inmates that seemed sane enough to talk with their friends or loved ones.

Suddenly, the television atop the body flickered to life, revealing none other than the face of the Joker.

 _ **"Come in! Sit down, take off your mask. So Bats, I was thinking, you really could use a friend in here! Someone to talk to, share secrets with. Shall we start with the big one?"**_ the Clown Prince of Crime asked as he 'stared' at the two before him. Blake felt uneasy, even though his face was on a television screen, she couldn't help but feel as though he was close by. But she passed it off as just her nerves.

 _ **"Who is that behind the mask? Why do you feel the need to go out into the world and fight people like me? Do you really think you can win? We'll see. Hahahahahahahahaha,"**_ the Joker chuckled as the TV shut off, leaving nothing but static. They got up to turn and walk out before they heard the voice again.

 _ **"Oh, I'm not finished yet, Blake-y! Take a seat, I know you're still with ol' Batsy,"**_ he ordered, 'watching' as the cat Faunus froze and looked at him with a gaze of dread before walking back over and taking a seat.

 ** _"I'll just assume you're in that seat, so I'll just get this show on the road. Now Kitty-cat, even after all this time, I would never forget about you! The day we fell! It was like Christmas Eve! Come to think of it, I think it was Christmas Eve! Oh, hahahahahahah! I was a different man back then, a little... rusty in my Joker-ness, and you were naught but a little tyke with a toothpick, HA! But to hell with it, you look at me like you don't even know me, why's that?! I never forgot that day, ain't that right, Bats?..." _**the voice trailed off before cutting out again, resulting in the biggest sense of confusion that Blake has ever felt. Knowing of the Joker? Christmas Eve?

Blake turned to face Batman, who looked at the screen with concern, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No idea," he responded. The Faunus narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion before standing up and heading towards the door. At first, it seemed as though the Dark Knight himself was lying, but she still played it off as the Joker getting the better of her.

As soon as they passed through the doors again, they made their way to the other side of the area, walking up the stairs and listening in on the inmates standing in front of the medical facility.

They heard the sound of the PA system chime once more, though the new sound was more... deluded.

 _ **"I just want everyone to know that I really appreciate all the hard work. You know, watching you guys is like a night-in. Watching my favorite movie. What was the name of that movie? Oh yeah, Attack of the STUPID, BUMBLING IDIOTS WHO CAN'T FIND AN EVEN BIGGER PAIR OF IDIOTS RUNNING AROUND DRESSED LIKE A BAT AND A CAT! Now get to it!"**_ the Clown shouted in apparent rage before violently shutting off the intercom once again.

Although they didn't know it, Batman and Blake simultaneously gave a rare, amused smirk at the Clown's anger, though they hid it from one another.

"It's the freakin' Bat!" one of inmates screamed as soon as he spotted Batman and Blake coming towards them.

Blake used her Semblance to disorient one of the inmates and throw them off balance, she then grabbed the man by the arm and threw him over the ledge, sending the man falling onto the ground below... he'll live. She turned to face the rest of her attackers, but received a punch to the face by one of the inmates. She stumbled back and tried to recollect her sense, only to result in another thug wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her torso. She retaliated by slamming her heel into the man's foot, as well as the back of her head into his face. Blake yelled in surprise as the man fell backwards, taking her with him. She looked up to see the other man standing over her.

"I'm gonna beat you into paste!" he yelled as he lifted his foot, but he was thrown back as Batman lifted him high into the air and threw him to the ground.

The Faunus grunted as she moved the unconscious man on top of her out of the way. She looked to see that the Dark Knight had dealt with the rest of the thugs. She cursed to herself, she had gotten sloppy, and Batman knew it as well.

Despite the flaw she had made, Batman did not acknowledge it and instead beckoned for her to follow. She nodded in agreement and walked closely beside him as they passed through the door of the medical facility.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, they spotted the Clown's literal partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn, sitting on a chair with her legs propped up onto a table. A television was on her right as she continued to pay no attention to the two next to her. Next to her feet was a red mug sitting on the table.

She continued to hum to herself until she glanced out of the corner of her eye. Quinn's head turned immediately to face the two.

"Hey! Scram, you two! This is my me time!" she yelled at the two.

"Where's Gordon?" Batman demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm over here!" Blake heard the Commissioner.

"Shut up!" Quinn leaned over and picked up the cup, then proceeded to throw said cup at the Commissioner, causing him to yell in pain.

"Agh! You crazy bitch!" Gordon cursed.

The television screen beside Harley flickered to life, revealing the face of the Joker, _**"Harley!"**_

Harley Quinn squealed in delight as she swung her legs off the table and proceeded to stand up to face her partner.

 ** _"What's he doing here? It's too early!"_** Harley then walked over to the screen and pressed her body against it.

"I'm sorry, puddin'! Don't be angry with me!" she then kissed the screen that held the Clown, causing Blake to cringe slightly in disgust.

How did Harley fall for a guy like him? Stockholm Syndrome? No, that seemed too simple.

 _ **"Oh, you little minx. I can never stay mad at you,"**_ Joker responded before the TV screen flickered back to a demented version of the Asylum's logo.

"Sorry, you two. You'll have to find another way! Buh-bye now!" she yelled before cartwheeling away.

From an up close and personal view, Blake could tell that Quinn was obviously infatuated with that psychopath. But how the Joker could find any woman on this planet to love him was completely beyond her.

"There's no way past this security gate. We'll have to find another way around," Blake observed as she carefully place a finger on the security gate before flinching back and pulling her hand away as the gate shocked her finger.

They turned and walked through the door, Blake watched as Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired it at the roof of the building. Batman wrapped an arm around the girls waist and pressed the button the gun to reel them up to the top.

Blake continued walking alongside the Dark Knight on the rooftops until they came upon another roof with a worn down wall. The Dark Knight leaped over to the wall, pulled out his explosive gel gun, and proceeded to make a bat-shaped spray on the wall. With a press of a button, the wall exploded, leaving a small room with pieces of a crumbled wall strewn about the room.

"Alright, let's go," Blake said as she jumped through the hole and landed with a roll. She watched as Batman hopped down onto the ground and nodded to her, beckoning for her to follow. She nodded back and walked behind the Dark Knight as they passed through another door.

Blake and Batman climbed over a fence continued to vault over another chain link cover. As they did this, the PA system chimed once more.

 _ **"I want all the doctors rounded up. Search every inch of the Medical building,"**_ Joker ordered in a serious tone, which was unusual in Blake's ears, **_"I mean it. Search every room, every office, every trash can,"_** never mind, there it was.

Blake pulled out her sword, sliced a ventilation grate apart as there was no where else to go, and kicked the scrap metal aside before heading inside, with Batman following close behind.

 ** _"If another doctor tries to run and get out of the building, then you won't! I'll just flood the room with happy gas and leave you to die. Hell, I may do that anyway. Sounds fun,"_** the Joker threatened from the intercom.

After the two continued down the tunnels, with Batman grabbing a Riddler trophy along the way and crushing it, they fell down a hole from vents and continued on foot until reaching another vent nearby. From there, Blake and Batman continued to crawl through the tunnel until they spotted a room through the grates.

The area was a large room with three floors: the lower, the middle, and the top, as well as a set of stairs leading up to a railed catwalk. Making up each floor were rooms housing usual medical equipment such as printed photos of X-Ray results, tools, and furniture that formed an average room involving the subjects of medicine. On the far right was an elevator, guarded by several henchmen belonging to the Joker. And close to the ceiling? Gargoyles covered the top areas of the walls. Blake knew what was about to happen as soon as she saw the stone statues.

"Get off of me!" they heard, the pair turned to see an inmate shoving a doctor into one of the rooms.

"Shut it and get down there with the others! Move it!"

"Okay, okay, I hear you. I'm going," the doctor responded as she walked closer to the room.

Blake was suddenly confused by the scene that had just unfolded, "Why does the Joker need the doctors?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Batman responded as he stood up from exiting the vent and fired a line onto the nearest gargoyle, then moved onto the next to give the Faunus a vantage point. Blake looked out of the corner of her eye to see Batman holding his explosive gel gun. He looked at her for a moment before tossing it to her. Blake caught it and gave him a confused look.

 _"Below you,"_ she heard from the earpiece. Blake looked from under her gargoyle to see an inmate standing behind one of the rooms. The wall looked worn out, as though it was about to crumble at a moment's notice. She finally put two and two together before looking over to him and nodding.

 _"Gotcha,"_ Blake responded before dropping off from her vantage point and landing silently behind the wall. She held up the gun and held it up at the wall. With a press of the trigger, a quiet spray was heard as she made the spray form the shape of a flower before scaling the wall using the pipes and cracks in said wall before leaping onto her gargoyle. With the sound of a grapple gun going off near her, the cat Faunus turned to see Batman on the gargoyle beside her.

 _"I'm going to need that back,"_ he said, his hand outstretched in front of her, which he then used to catch the gadget after it was tossed to him.

 _"Take out of the inmate below me on my mark, then assist the doctors, I'll deal with the rest,"_ Blake nodded as he fired the device again and moved away to do just that.

Blake jumped onto the vantage point where Batman formerly was, she peered over to see an inmate holding a rifle in his hands, ignorant of the young woman twenty-feet above him. She curled her fingers into a fist, listening intently as the bones in her fingers popped menacingly.

Seconds passed, she listened to the muffled sounds of thugs panicking, most likely Batman dealing with the criminals, then continued to hear faint noises of another canister of explosive gel being sprayed somewhere else.

Suddenly, the voice in her earpiece came to life, _"Now!"_

From a distance, the Dark Knight watched as Blake sprang into action; jumping off the gargoyle landing on the henchmen's shoulders with her feet before pushing off with a backflip, knocking the man down on his face. He continued to watch as the cat-eared girl finished him off with a punch to the head.

Once she had finished her job, she heard a click behind her, "Hands up, bitch! You ain't going no-"

The thug behind her was pointing a rifle at her head. He would've pulled the trigger after he had finished his sentence, were it not for the ceiling that exploded above him, sending bits of rock and concrete cratering into his head, leaving him out cold as well. It seems that Batman had done it once again.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to face the doctors, only to look back up as she heard the Joker's voice from the speakers.

 _ **"Hello! Is there a doctor in the house? No? Pity, I seem to have a pile of wounded henchmen that need medical attention."**_

She then looked back at the doctors, some were giving her suspicious looks, while the rest were strapped to stretchers covering their faces with restraints.

"Don't worry, you're safe," she tried to ease their suspicions, but they still seemed cautious. That is, until Batman finally caught up to her.

"Good job."

"Thanks," Blake nodded, smiling inwardly at the Dark Knight's subtle praise.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Batman asked the red-headed doctor in front of him.

"I don't know. One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage," she explained.

"Was there anyone else with them?" Blake asked, earning a strange look from the woman before she turned to face Batman.

"They took someone with them, I couldn't tell who it was," the doctor answered.

Blake walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to call the lift, but nothing happened. She walked back beside the Dark Knight.

"The elevator's not working, they obviously didn't want to be followed," Blake observed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're going to be okay here," Batman assured the doctors.

"We'll be fine," she said, before the next doctor spoke.

"What about the others? We heard gunfire, they could be dead! We should go and help," the man said, the doctor looked at the vigilante in realization.

"Oh no, I forgot! Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation Room and Doctor Chen went to Surgery-"

"-And Doctor Young went to X-Ray," the other man finished.

Blake glanced at Batman before nodding at him, turning to face the doctors, "Alright, stay here, we'll find the other doctors."

They turned and made their way down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"I'm here, Mike. Hold still, I'll get you free," the red-haired doctor said as she walked over to the restraints.

"You okay? We're safe, Batman and his friend saved us," the other man said as the pair opened the door and walked through to the next room.

As soon as the two walked passed the room, they were greeted by a pair of stairs: one in front of them and one beside on the left. They looked up to see the word "X-Ray", this must've been it.

They both turned to the left and continued to walk up the stairs in silence, the only sounds that came out of the two were the pitter-pattering of Blake's high heels and the more dull thumps of the Dark Knight's boots. Apart from them, they had to listen to the noises coming from this area's speaker system.

 _ **"Remember, a happy patient is a quiet patient,"**_ the sickeningly kind voice emitted from the walls.

Both continued to follow the red and blue stripes along the floors until they came upon a split: one on the left and the other on the right, in front of them were two dead doctors.

"We'll split up," Batman said, "You take the left, I'll take the right. That'll cover more ground and get this done faster."

"You think I can handle it?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Hmph, you wouldn't be here if I didn't think you could," he answered as he took the red stripe's path.

Blake only shook her head in amusement, grinning slightly as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 _ **"Let me introduce you all to the sterling work of our new Head of Research: Doctor Penelope Young. Since joining our team two years ago, Arkham is now at the forefront of research into understanding the human mind,"**_ the TV screen showing the Warden of the Asylum had said.

As soon as she turned the corner down a narrow hallway, she began listening to a conversation two inmates were in the middle of. The Faunus crouched low and leaned over to hear the conversation they were having.

"Who's the guard?" the first one asked.

"That mean son of a bitch is Cash," the second answered.

"How'd he get that hook?" Blake leaned closer.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know nothin'? Cash had a disagreement with Killer Croc a while back. Croc got free and chowed down on Cash's hand. So yeah, if you see a giant monster running at you, just shoot it, or you'll be next on the menu," the second explained. Realization suddenly came to Blake as she remembered that man with the hook where his hand should've been. That... Killer Croc ate it. And what was it that he was accused of? Murder and... cannibalism.

The Faunus shuddered at the thought before revealing herself to the two thugs.

"What the- where'd she come from?!" one of them yelled.

"Who cares? Joker told us she worked with the Bat, get 'er!" the other yelled as he threw a punch at her, only to receive a kick to the face as she dodged the punch. The second man pulled out a knife and ran at her with the knife, stabbing at her with the blade. Luckily, Blake was able to catch the man's hand before it could embed itself into her abdomen, she twisted the blade out of his hand and slapped him across the face with the flat side of the knife, sending him to the floor before being finished off with a hard kick to the stomach.

She looked at the knife for a second before sheathing it near _Gambol Shroud,_ she felt an urge to keep it in the event that it should become useful at some point. Blake looked at the two unconscious men one last time before walking through the door in front of her, only to be greeted by two more thugs, this time facing the glass, where an officer and a doctor stood behind.

"Boss, it's done. The room is full of gas and Captain Hook is stuck in there. Thing is, Razor didn't get out in time, so he's stuck there t-" the man's conversation was interrupted as his face was shoved into the glass, simultaneously breaking his nose and knocking him out. The attacker grabbed the phone from his hand and tossed it into the second thug's face before punching his lights out with a hard punch to the man's left temple.

It seemed brutal, yes, but it was necessary.

"Holy shit," the officer that the thugs called 'Cash' muttered at the scene before looking back at her, "Who are you? Weren't you that girl in the handcuffs?"

He basically answered his own question, but Blake answered anyway, "I'm with Batman."

"Huh, I can tell," he leaned over to get a better look of the battered, bruised, and bloodied thugs that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with Belladonna, "So what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you guys out, what happened?"

"There was an alarm in Medical. I heard someone shouting and I found the Doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, the room was flooded with gas. These doors locked down. We can't get out and don't know how long we can last," Cash explained.

 ** _"How brave, let's give Mr. Cash a great, big hand! He could use one,"_** the Joker said through the speakers before bursting into sick giggles.

"You've got to help us. If you can clear the gas out of the room, the doc and I could get out of here," Blake continued to listen to the man before nodding.

"Got it, any way I can get in?"

"There's a ventilation system up top in the other room, it probably leads to where you are right now."

Blake looked up to see just that: a set of rectangular vents above her. With an aura-propelled jump, she managed to leap high enough to grab ahold of it and hoist herself up.

"Damn, never seen anyone jump like that before!" Cash exclaimed at the remarkable leap that the cat Faunus had just pulled off. She pulled out her sword and sliced the vent's grate apart before heading inside and kicking her way out of the other side.

She found herself far above the floor of the room, with poisonous green gas looming just below her menacingly. Blake had the slight urge to giggle, but held it back, it was probably some of the gas still hanging above; she shook her head to clear her head. The Faunus continued to search for a switch to activate the fans, walking around the scaffolding before spotting something sticking out the wall, it looked like a switch of some sort. She couldn't make it at that distance, if only she had a-

"Wait a minute," she said to herself as she pulled out the knife that she had looted from one of the thugs. Blake tossed the knife into the air before catching it by the blade. With a careful aim, she threw the knife directly at the panel, watching as the handle slammed into it, the light from the switch then turned from red to green. She watched and listened as the fan suddenly whirred to life, some of the gas was then sucked out of the higher area of the room, but still leaving enough gas to kill a man.

 _Not enough,_ she cursed.

"Hey, uh, I don't know if you can hear this. Board's showing power to Fan One. There should be another switch close by," Cash informed.

Now that the gas was lowered, Blake jumped to a small platform that was absent of gas. As she landed, she spotted an inmate by a rope that just so happened to be far above the gas. She would've asked who he was, but she had a bigger question to ask. How the hell did he actually get up there? Seriously, there was no more rope under him, meaning that what he was holding onto was it's original length.

"Hey! You're with the Bat! Joker told me I'd have time to get out before he gassed this place," he yelled to her, but she ignored him, using her Semblance to get to a higher platform. The inmate was too focused on trying to hold onto the rope to care about the girl's supernatural abilities.

Blake continued to look around the place for another switch, she then leaped to the next metal platform just to see a switch that had been behind her. Even though she was absent of the knife she had 'borrowed', the switch was still close enough to where she could use her sword. So the Faunus unsheathed her blade, grabbing hold of the long black ribbon that was tied to the trigger before finally throwing it onto the button with her left hand in a spear-like fashion. As the panel that held the button broke, the light above it switched from red to green, just as the first one had done; and just like the first, the next fan began to spin until the green gas dropped further.

"Power to Fan Two. She's doin' it, Doc! We'll be out of here soon, just stay cool. Now, there's another power box, but this is where it gets tricky, it's inside that room nearby. Either you have a reasonable way in there or you better take a deep breath and hope that you can make it," Cash said.

She responded by pulling _Gambol Shroud_ out of the power box and sheathing it, then jumped down to the scaffolding below, the building below her was almost literally inches away. Blake had to think about this: the ceiling looked weak, meaning that something like Batman's explosive gel should be able to get past that problem, but she didn't have enough time to go back and interrupt the vigilante with whatever he was doing.

It wasn't until she looked at the man hanging by the rope, then her eyes flicked to the roof of the room; in seconds, a plan was quickly formed. Blake took out her weapon once more, transformed it into it's gun form, and held on tightly to the ribbon. The only thing she hoped for was that the roof was weak enough to be broken by his weight.

"Hold your breath," she said to the inmate, swinging the gun-sword faster and faster.

"Whuh? What are you- no... no non NO No-!" he screamed in realization as she threw the weapon at the rope and quickly retracted it. The rope snapped, sending the man falling onto the roof, which then shattered from the sudden change of weight. The last thing she heard from the man was sick, maniacally forced laughter before silence overtook him.

Blake had to act quickly if she needed to save the man, so she grabbed the sword by it's handle and threw it at the last box, crackling with blue-white electricity before finally doing it's work.

"All three fans are green. We've got full power. Room should be empty any time now," Cash announced as the last fan finally whirred to life, dissipating the last of the green mist. The cat Faunus dropped down onto the floor and walked over to the prisoner, placing her fingers to his neck. Luckily, there was a pulse: he'll live.

 _ **"Surprise, surprise! Bat Junior arrived just in the nick of time. Next time, Cash, I'll just shoot you and be done with it,"**_ the Joker muttered from the intercom.

"Are you okay?" she asked the officer as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, me and the Doc are just fine. How the Hell did you do all that? I doubt that even Batman could pull those stunts," Cash said, obviously awed by the spectacle that the Faunus had done, scratching the top of his head with his remaining hand.

"I just can," she shrugged.

"Well I won't go too deep into it. So, thanks anyways," he called out to her as she turned and walked away.

"No problem," she then pressed her finger against her earpiece, "Batman, I just finished saving one of the doctors."

There was silence for a few minutes as she continued walking through the empty halls before coming across the large purple box shaped like a present. She carefully walked over to it, sword in hand, and lightly poked it with the end of her blade. The box erupted with benign green gas and several chattering teeth while giving off a ridiculous sounding party noise. From a distance, she heard an explosion, followed by screaming.

Seconds later, she heard, _"Doctor Chen and Young have been saved. Meet me back at the Sanatorium."_

"Got it," Blake responded as she continued to walk back to the room with the elevator once more.

 _ **"Oh I'm not sure I can keep it a secret any longer! Got two friends coming to the party. One of them is just terrified you'll leave without saying hello. The other... well, let's just say he's going to be surprised to see you two as you will be to see him!"**_ the Joker shouted from the TV screen. It took Blake a second to realize that the clown was referring to Batman at first, then including her in the last bit.

 _Great, another crazy that I'll "know",_ Blake scowled at the thought. First the Joker, now someone else?! Who's next? Some 'roided out wrestler? Scratch that, someone like that might actually be from this crazy place, but she'll be damned if someone of her description were to exist in this place.

 _ **"I've got ringside seats for the big event! Harley's bringing the popcorn, I can't wait!"**_ the Clown Prince of Crime said through the Television screen once more before shutting off into static.

As soon as she turned the corner and walked down the stairs, just a few feet away from the Sanatorium, she saw Batman walk up the stairs adjacent to her and meet up beside her, opening the doors simultaneously.

The red-haired doctor, as well as the others, were kneeling over a fallen officer until they caught sight of the black-clad pair.

"Did you find them? Are they okay?" she asked them as she began to stand up.

"Yes, they're safe now," Blake answered, turning as she heard steps behind her, it was Cash and another doctor.

"Batman, we've got another problem," Cash said as the other doctor stepped closer to the two of them.

"I need to get back to the Mansion. All my research notes are there. We can't risk Joker getting his hands on them."

"The Island's a war zone out there, do you really think you'll stand a chance?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms while giving the doctor a strange look.

"It's my life's work. You, or even Batman, don't have the authority to-"

"I'll get her there. If you ask me, it's about time for a little payback," Cash suggested.

"I don't like it, but-," they heard a buzzing noise sound out, "-Who called the elevator?"

"Wasn't us. It's coming from the lower floor!"

"Cash, take Dr. Young! Get her notes and get somewhere safe to hole up. Everyone else, go to the Observation Room. Barricade yourselves in," Batman ordered before looking at Blake, "You're with me."

"As before," Blake smirked halfheartedly as she held out her hand. With Batman wrapping his hand around hers, he pulled out his grapple gun and fired at the nearest Gargoyle. Batman sped towards the statue at tremendous speeds before finally grabbing onto his vantage point, using the rest of the added momentum to toss Blake onto the Gargoyle on the opposite side of the elevator.

 _"We'll make short work of them. I'll take two, you take the other. On my mark,"_ Blake heard from her earpiece.

"Sounds like a plan," she said as three thugs armed with guns emerged from the elevator, two formed a pair while the other was brave (most obviously stupid) enough to go on his own; this one was hers.

 _"...Now!"_ Blake jumped from her vantage point feet first, placing both feet on the man's shoulders and used the remaining force to kick off with a backflip.

"Holy shit! Where'd she come from?!" one of the remaining two yelled out as he pointed a gun at her, only to fall to the floor as Batman slammed both of his fists into each of them as he fell from his gargoyle. Blake nodded to the vigilante before finishing off her stunned prey with a kick to the gut, knocking him out from the pain.

After that was done, they made their way into the elevator, which immediately closed behind them without warning. Blake was having a bad feeling about this, she just didn't know why.

The screen in front of them then flickered to show the Joker in front of them, Blake couldn't help but glare at the man.

 _ **"Too easy! Think about it, I've got you trapped in a little metal box. Hanging precariously over a deadly drop. What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies,"**_ Joker grinned evilly as he said all this. Blake's heart nearly stopped. He was right, they knew that this could be them at their most vulnerable.

Blake felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the Dark Knight looking at her in concern, "Don't worry."

 _ **"Say good night, you two..."**_ Batman continued to watch as Blake was nearly shaking at the thought. She was afraid. Afraid of dying in a place like this. Luckily, the Dark Knight knew that the Joker would never make things that easy.

 _ **"BOOM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Only kidding,"**_ Blake froze as the words left the Joker's mouth. Now that was _**NOT**_ funny, _**"Got a few more surprise in store for you. Prepare to face your fears... all of them! Hahahahaha!"**_

 _Wait, what's he talking abou-_ Blake suddenly began coughing uncontrollably as she heard a loud hiss come from outside the elevator. Blake felt an odd chill up her spine, she felt something peculiar, but she didn't know what it was.

At first, she heard loud, tortured screams, then suddenly, silence. The elevator stopped, the bars moved aside, and the door opened.

As soon as they stepped out, they heard it. From the hallways and down to a large screen just ahead of them.

"Please, Dr. Crane! Don't do this!" they heard from afar.

"There is no Crane..." they heard a sadistic voice. Blake felt her skin crawl at the sound, the oddly-high pitched voice sounded manic, like some deranged scientist.

"They're all over me!" she heard as they continued to walk over to the large glass screen.

 **"Only Scarecrow!"** the voice took on a more demented tone, as though two ghoulish people were talking at once.

As they got closer, Blake saw that, although they were screaming and clawing crazily, there was nothing on them.

Suddenly a man in an asylum outfit slammed against the screen, screaming in terror, causing Blake to leap back and scream slightly in response, the ends of her hair standing up on end in response.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE SOMEONE! OH GOD!" the man continued to scream. Then, Blake caught sight of a silhouette from across the room. It looked as though it was wearing a hood. And it's hand... oh God it's hand! Needles tipped it's fingers and tubes extended from hand as though it was some sort of gauntlet.

Batman ran towards the bars beside the room with Blake following close by. As the Dark Knight grabbed hold of the bars, Blake barely caught a glimpse of this 'Scarecrow', only a flash of clammy grey skin and torn brown rags.

 _ **"Ooh! It looks like the good Doctor has started early! Your appointment isn't for hours. I'm sure you'll be buzzed through when he's ready,"**_ the Joker blared out from the speakers. Batman ignored the deranged man and pulled out his explosive gel gun before spraying a wall with it. With a press of a button, the wall exploded into shards, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

 ** _"Tell me, Bats. What are you really scared of?"_ **the Joker asked as they continued down a dilapidated hallway, _**"Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Not finding the Commissioner in time? Me? In a thong?! Whahahahahahahahahaha!"**_

Blake nearly threw up as soon as the thought came to her head.

 _Okay, that's enough nightmare fuel for today,_ she thought. Ironically thought, the nightmares were far from over, they were just beginning.

As soon as they turned the corner, they spotted the Commissioner hanging onto a grate from across the room.

 _"Please. Help me, Batman,"_ the Commissioner rasped out before he was pulled away, _"No...!"_

"No!" Blake yelled, turning to Batman, who only had a stoic expression. From his face, there was something going on, some sort of trick, but it had to be put aside as Batman pulled the ventilation grate off it's hinges and crawled inside, with Blake hesitating for a second before following close behind. For some morbid reason, she began hearing whispers in her head, demonic chants of some sort.

Batman pushed the remaining grate out of it's hinges, moved it aside, and crawled out with Blake. There she spotted him: the Commissioner. She felt her heart in her throat and her stomach drop as they walked closer to the man.

The Faunus watched as Batman lifted his head and checked his pulse. She lowered her head out of respect as Batman closed the Commissioner's eyes. She swallowed past a sorrowful lump in her throat as Batman spoke, "...I'm sorry, Jim."

She didn't know the man very well, but she assumed that he was a good man, having earned the Dark Knight's respect.

"Barbara, I...I'm sorry. I was too late," Batman said as he pressed his fingers to his earpiece, receiving a confused look from Blake before it dawned on her.

He was contacting the Commissioner's relatives. This... Barbara was close to Gordon, this probably explained why the Commissioner and Batman were on good terms: they were friends.

 _"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed isn't available. Please leave a message after the tone,"_ Blake heard from her earpiece.

"Barbara! Are you there?"

 _"Please hang up your phone,"_ the voice said before turning to silence.

She thought this madness would've been over, that is, until she turned the corner.

What she was... Ruby? Weiss? Yang? Yes, there they were, standing shoulder to shoulder. Only there was something wrong with each of them.

Yang had a bloody hole coming out of her chest, blood oozing out of the wound, her skin was pale and her lilac eyes faded until they looked dead, in which case, they were.

Next was Weiss, who's torso was riddled with bullet wounds, and like Yang, blood dripped out, splashing across the tile floors as it traveled down her once immaculate white dress.

Lastly, there was Ruby. At first glance, it seemed as though there was nothing wrong with her, but upon closer inspection, a thin, almost unnoticeable slash mark was drawn across her throat, along with a bullet wound on the left side of her head. Blood stained the front of her dress as well as her shoulders.

 **" _You killed us..._ "** they spoke in unison before they suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?" Batman asked, who had apparently seen the apparitions as well.

"I... I don't know..." Blake gulped. Her friends were far from dead. In fact, it was only Ruby that was (indirectly) involved in the incident at the Docks. So why was she seeing this?

They continued to walk slowly down the hallways, bugs began to crawl out from cracks in the walls, traveling across the floor, walls, and ceiling.

Blake blinked once, oh so subtly, but was greeted by another apparition: Weiss standing in front of a firing squad of White Fang soldiers, with a Commander standing beside them with his hand held high. Weis looked as though she had gone through a war: her dress was in tatters, her hair was disheveled, bruises and cuts were marked commonly across the girl's face; on the side, her rapier, _Myrtenaster_ , lay in a pile of stained white scrap metal. Tears streamed down the Heiress' face as their rifles were held directly in front of the girl.

 **"Ready!"** the Commander shouted, the soldiers cocked their rifles.

 **"Aim!"** they raised their rifles at the girl, who was now bawling at that point.

 **"FIRE!"** he roared.

"NO!" Blake yelled as triggers were pulled, she ran in an attempt to take their shots. But as soon as they were fired, this vision disappeared.

 _What was that!_ the Faunus screamed internally, she turned to face Batman, who's face looked unnerved, but his eyes told a different story: he was horrified.

The next one came, this time it was Yang fighting... Adam!? Blake's vision did not lie to her, this was indeed what she was seeing in front of her. Yang was using her shotgun-gauntlets, _Ember Celica,_ against the White Fang soldier, who was easily blocking each blow with his red-bladed sword, _Wilt._ The blonde-haired boxer continued to fire at him continually, but they were nothing, if not futile. With each blow he delivered to the girl, Blake knew Yang's Semblance would easily reflect it back, as she had seen during their Initiation in the Emerald Forest, but Blake couldn't help but think that this was not going to end as she had hoped.

With one effortless swing, Adam shattered Yang's weapons, and along with that, her arms. The girl screamed out in pain as she crumpled to her knees. The White Fang soldier strode to the girl, her arms broken, as well as her spirit. He shifted his blade into his left hand and his rifle into his right.

 **"Nothing personal,"** he told the girl as her pointed his rifle at her chest and pulled the trigger, and like the first apparition, they disappeared.

 _Why am I seeing this?_ she asked herself as these visions continued.

"What is this? Who are these people?" Blake heard the Dark Knight demand, but she did not answer.

It was until she turned the corner when her nearly stopped, because right in front of the door was most likely the last apparition.

Ruby lay sitting in a metal folding chair, her hands bound with rope behind her back. Her head hung lowly, her face obscured by shadows, and her breathing labored. The light around this vision dimmed significantly.

 **"Hey there, Red,"** Blake heard, she turned to see the first person she expected because of that nickname: Torchwick. In his left hand was a razor and in his right, a six-shooter revolver, **"How's it hanging?"**

The red-haired criminal walked over to the girl, her breathing shuttered at his presence. He knelt down to face her. Blake could do nothing but cry out in fear as he then stabbed the blade into her shoulder, Ruby whimpered at the action, but did nothing else. Torchwick let go of the blade as it was still embedded in the girl and withdrew a cigar from his jacket, he fished out a lighter and lit it, inhaling the roll of burning tobacco before blowing the smoke into the red-haired girl's face, who was now coughing uncontrollably.

 **"I'm surprised you lasted this long, no one can last a week in this room with me and my box of mechanical goodies. But an entire year? You're one tough cookie,"** he cackled as he grabbed the blade and twisted it. Ruby cried softly as the man continued to torture her. He then walked behind the girl and lifted her head up with his hand by the front ends of her hair, revealing her face.

Ruby's face was riddles with scars, some were slashes, stabs, even small, circular burn marks. A black eye protruded from her face as well as a swollen busted lip. She had been tortured by the man.

 _An entire year?! You sick bastard!_ Blake growled at the apparitions, knowing that she was unable to do anything.

The criminal pulled out the blade with his other hand and held it at her throat, whispering into her ear, **"Any last words?"**

 **"...F..."** the girl mumbled.

 **"I'm sorry, what was that?"** Roman asked as he leaned closer.

 **"F...ou..."**

 **"Louder, Red, louder,"** that orange-haired bastard snapped.

 **"...Fuck. You,"** Ruby spat at the man, literally. The man recoiled as blood was shot onto his face.

 **"Oh! You little-! You know what? That's it!"** he said as he held the blade over her neck and quickly drew a deep slash across it. Watching as Ruby's eyes widened, gasping out for air as blood began to pour out of the wound., looking at the criminal with a cold-hard glare. Torchwick only shrugged at the girl's misery.

 **"Oh, nevermind, I'll make it quick. You owe me that much for giving me every secret concerning Beacon,"** he rolled his eyes as he pointed the gun to the side of her head, cocked it, and pulled the trigger. And like the other two, this one disappeared as soon as the shot was fired.

Blake was frozen solid, her mind still trying to process what she had seen.

This was just a nightmare, she told herself. This is all a bad dream... no Batman, no Joker, no Asylum, no...no nightmares...

She opened her eyes only to be greeted by the Dark Knight, who had looked furious beyond all reason, he then shook his head and beckoned to her, "Let's go."

They passed through the door and entered a new room: the Morgue. They walked to the center of the room, listening to strange whispers muttering in their ears.

 _"LEaVe... lEave this PlacE..."_ the voices spoke, Blake entire body stiffened in fear as the doors around her began to move back and forth, slamming shut, then opening back up again.

 _"Get out of here..."_ they whispered once more, _"You need to get out of here!... Get out! Get out!"_

Having seen enough nightmare-inducing things, she and the vigilante turned and did as the voice said, walking through the door, only to greeted by the same room, only with a few _slight_ differences.

For one, the doors stopped moving, and there were three body bags on the tables in front of them. Blake watched as they began to move, lifting upwards before thumping back onto the ground.

She watched as Batman walked over to one of them and opened it up, only to be greeted by a dead body: a corpse in a black suit and a red tie. Her eyes widened as the head of the dead body turned to face the Dark Knight.

"Father?" Batman exhaled in realization.

 **"You should have stood up to him, son. Like a man!"** the body said. This time, Blake was actually shaking in terror as she witnessed this horrifying event. She continued to watch as he opened the next bag, only to see another body, this time a woman.

"Mom?"

 **"Help us, son! Don't let us die!"** Batman's 'mother' pleaded.

Blake saw the man shake his head, possibly trying to clear his mind of these apparitions. He then turned to the last one in front.

The black-clad pair stood side by side as he then opened the last one. At first, she caught a glimpse of a gas mask of some sort, shaped like the face of a... scarecro-

Before she fully realized, the body sprang to life and shoved it's face just inches away from theirs, it's stitched mouth open as though screaming silently and it's eyes glowed like embers. The Faunus screamed in terror as she and the Dark Knight fell backwards, her vision fading black as she saw Batman standing back up.

At first, all she saw was black, staring into an abyss of shadows. Seconds felt like hours as she continued peering into the darkness. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from beyond. She turned to face the source of the noise.

The steps got closer and closer, until a figure came into view.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out: it was Adam, his sword dripped with blood, illuminating his red blade even further. More steps rang out before more figure came: Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, all sporting their current injuries. They glare at her accusingly, giving the girl a sense of guilt, as though it was her fault. But there was something wrong that she had now noticed, aside from the people that surrounded her. There was an empty space between some of them, like there was something waiting to fill in that space.

Blake heard another pair of steps, this time it was someone she did not expect. In his purple suit, sporting a wide, maniacal, red-lipped grin, he stepped into the light, a hooded figure following behind.

 **"Hello, Kitty-cat! Remember me?"** the clown asked, pointing to his smile before pointing at her.

 **"Get a good look at this beautiful mug of mine, dearie, you'll see it soon,"** he cackled loudly before stepping backwards and pulling the hood off the other figure, revealing... her!?

She stood wide-eyed, facing herself. This Blake sported a sadistic grin, holding _Gambol Shroud_ in one of her hands. A pair of red stains marked across the edges of her lips, forming a deranged smile. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were a sickly green, rather than her usual yellow.

The other Blake removed the sheathe of her blade and shifted it into it's gun form, pointing it at the girl, who was frozen in fear. The Joker did the same, pulling out a large revolver.

 **"Smile for the camera!"** they both yelled in unison as they pulled their triggers, causing Blake to shut her eyes tightly on instinct. This time, however, she could finally scream.

 _ ***BANG!***_

She waited for the impact, the pain, anything. But she opened her eyes to be greeted by the darkness once more. Blake then caught sight of a small orange light, disappearing as fast as it appeared before appearing once more, only closer, this time it formed a silhouette of a man. Suddenly, the figure came into view. Blake stared at the creature with wide eyes.

This monster wore a gas mask and a hood in the shape of a burlap sack, a broken noose tied around it's neck. It wore nothing around it's torso, but it had a pair of torn, ragged brown pants tied together by a rope. And around it's hand was a gauntlet with a set of needles sticking out from each individual finger. This must be the Scarecrow.

 **"Now..."** his voice sent chills up the girl's spine, **"Madness takes takes you, forever!"**

The empty syringes on his hand began to fill with an orange liquid, a strange sucking sound was made as was vacuumed through the tubes and into the canisters under the needles. He pulled his hand back, ready to strike.

 **"And at the end of fear, obl- wait, what? What's going on?"** Scarecrow hissed as he spun around and looked down at his hands, watching in his own horror as his body began to form bright blue cracks in his skin before finally splintering apart into nothing.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** his screams was the last thing she heard before her vision began to fade once more.

She found herself lying on the floor of the Morgue, a black-gloved hand was held towards her as her eyes shot open, she looked up to see Batman standing over her.

"Get up," he said. Without hesitation, Blake grabbed hold of his hand and felt herself standing on her feet once more. She was just glad to be away from that horrible place.

 _"Can you hear me? Batman, Blake! What's going on?"_ she heard from her earpiece.

"We're... we're okay," Blake fumbled with trying to form words before making out a clear answer.

 _"What happened, you two? I lost contact. Are you sure you're alright? Have you found the Commissioner?"_

"We're fine. Had a little run-in with Scarecrow, slowed us down. I'll get back to you in a bit," Blake blinked at the man in surprise as he said this. Slowed us down? No, he nearly tore us to shreds with whatever the Hell that stuff was.

"What... was all that?!" Blake yelled, both to herself and to the Dark Knight beside her.

"Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. A chemical that makes you see what you fear the most," he explained.

"But-but that doesn't make any sense. Why was Gordon in my... hallucination?"

"Why did I see those people when were walking down the hallway?" Batman countered, making it clear that he had no answers for either of their questions.

"You saw that?" she asked.

"I saw all of it, who were they?"

"It's... complicated," Blake explained.

"Alright, it doesn't matter then, let's keep going," he opened the door to the hallways, the two stepped out into the hallways and continued onward.

The things she saw... what she was afraid of? But... Ruby, Weiss, and Yang's death made sense, she obviously feared for their lives and would give her life just to save theirs in exchange. But why Adam? What did he have to do with this?

Blake shook her head roughly at these thoughts, trying to get them out of her head. She had to focus on helping Batman and, in extent, finding a way to get back to Remnant.

She just hoped that she wouldn't have to go through that again...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Holy Hell, that was a long chapter. Well then, I have nothing more to say but to enjoy the chapter, it seemed a little bit rushed in my opinion, but I think I pulled off the creepiness and (NOPE!) feeling of being in that situation for the first time encountering Scarecrow. That's certainly how I felt.**

 **11,000 words! Longest chapter in any of my stories to date, hope you enjoy.**

 **And that ending! Oh, Blake-y, the nightmares are only just beginning!**

 **Alright, stay beautiful, ladies and gents, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Belladonna and the Bat: Asylum!.**

 **PS: Let me ask you this, how did Blake see what Batman saw when they were both poisoned by the gas (and vice-versa)? Please send any and all theories into the PM box for me to look at.**

 **PPS: Caught that little hint to something special? If you caught it (and it's pretty obvious), then you know how far I'm going with this. (Joker Laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BREAKING ALL LOGIC IS MY SPECIALTY- MY SPECIAL TEA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *Cough*, well... sh*t... I've said too much! I gotta go now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bane

**Author** **'s** **Notes: Well, time to start the next chapter, lads and ladies. Now, let's get started. **

**As you can see, this chapter will focus on our 'roided out DC version of Nacho Libre: BANE!**

 **Since Bane's appearance appears right after the Scarecrow scene, this might be relatively shorter compared to the others. Nevertheless, as I always say (to myself): "Quality over Quantity, but it never hurts to have a bit of both".**

 **Also, I like all the theories that you guys posted to me, they were really creative and interesting; BUT! Sadly, you guys are ALL wrong, despite the fact that they seemed logical, on point, and seemed reasonable. But as you guys know me, when have I been reasonable? I just figured out from the last chapter that I was capable of writing horror! Who knew?**

* * *

 **Q &A: **

**TheDeadly-Z:** **As I said before, sequels (as well as a prequel-sequel, and a prequel spin-off, just to add) have been confirmed. You know what that means? MORE STORIES FOR THE PEOPLE! So yeah, hope you guys are happy.**

 **DragonTurtle3:** **Heh heh... heh hehehehehehehe hahahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHAAAA _(Oh Shit! He finally snapped! Get the taser!)_! Oh man! (Wipes tears from eyes), that's a good one. **

**No, no, I actually have something in mind for our dear little Belladonna, a certain villain that I've always wanted to use in this story, but I just need to find the right moment when to use him.** **I'll give you guys a hint: his weapon is the prey of cats.**

 **Besides, the sequel will actually be a lot better (I have a lot of original ideas for Blake when she's on her own in the big, bad Arkham City).**

 **Guest: Going Joker? You mean like Batman in Arkham- oh shit! I said too much! No spoilers for either Belladonna and the Bat: Knight (That's right, I named it!) or Batman: Arkham Knight until you've played it.**

 **And yeah, I just like to hear myself talk (or read the words that I had cleverly used in my super-powered deduction skills.)**

 **Thegreatjman:** **I would love to, but I never played any Metal Gear Solid games at all. Besides, I have three stories to focus on.**

 **Guest (possible the same Guest):** **Yup.**

 **captaindickscratcher (lovely name, by the way):** **I'M NOT JUDGING YOU! I USE SIMILAR TECHNIQUES! AND I'LL MAYBE CONSIDER YANG VS BANE! BUT THE QUESTION IS, WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!**

 **Assassin of Ith:** **That's my talent, to make the improbably possible very possible. And yeah, I often get that a lot when in regards to my fight scenes.**

 **Guest (Jesus Christ, are you the same guest?):** **No spoilers, but I never thought of Adam being in her head.**

 **Omnifiction: I'm writing now, that counts...**

 **sparksdonny:** **Not connected to RWBY, connected to Blake. Specifically Blake.**

 **Now onwards towards the story! Ad Victoriam!**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or Batman**

 _"I will break you, Batman! Then the " **bruja** "!"_

* * *

 **-Chapter Five: Bane of my Existence.**

In the archaic term, the meaning of of the word "Bane" is defined as something that causes death. Commonly, this usually refers to a poison.

But to he who shares the same name of this definition, this is not a curse, nor a cause of misfortune. Instead, it is a gift.

With this gift, Bane was able to perform incredible feats beyond the norms of human strength and skill. One such example was breaking the spine of Batman himself, making the criminal forever known as "The Man Who Broke the Bat".

But despite all that the brute had done to the vigilante, he recovered and persevered from his injuries, even from a wound as crippling as the one that the criminal had inflicted.

As for our newcomer, Blake Belladonna? Let us see her thoughts on the one who has mortally wounded the Dark Knight himself...

* * *

As the two continued to walk through the corridors, Blake couldn't help but think about the hallucinations she had just seen. Those... things.

She quickly shook her head from those thoughts, they were gone now and they were only hallucinations, no matter how real they looked, just as Batman had told her. But she couldn't help but think to herself how those things could've happened. What could've caused those events?

They turned the corner to see a dead Arkham guard lying dead in the middle of the hall. It took Blake a minute to realize that this was the same corpse that was in the same place as "the Commissioner's corpse". This was a relief to the pair, proving that Gordon was still alive.

 _ **"Are you lost, little Bat? Having trouble figuring out what's real and what's just a figment of your twisted little mind? Same here, hee hee hee hee hee... Just roll with it, Bats. It gets easier once you give in. It really does? What about you, Catsy? What are you going to do once the 'ol Bat finally snaps? Will your feeble little mind break with him, or will you have the guts to put him out of his misery?"**_ the Joker asked, giggling at the thought.

As soon as the clown stopped talking, the doors on the other end burst open to reveal three Blackgate thugs, one of the them was holding a lead pipe while the other was dressed in orange, brandishing a pair of knives.

The first man threw a punch at Blake, only duck under the fist and watched as it careened into Batman's chest, which had no effect as the bat-dressed vigilante barely flinched at the attack. Instead, he retaliated by grabbing the man's wrist, twisting it back, and finishing him off with a blow to the head via the Dark Knight's cowl.

Blake, on the other hand, ran towards the knife-wielding inmate, throwing a barrage of damaging blows to the man, who only seemed to shrug them off before retaliating with a quantity of slashes from his bladed weapons. The Faunus narrowly dodged each strike before rolling under the man's legs and kicked his legs out from under him, forcing him to fall onto his face. She dodged a swing from the third man's lead pipe before countering with a right jab to the man's throat, forcing him to double over as he clutched at his neck. With an opportunity now open, she grabbed the pipe from the man's hand with all her might and pried it from him. She finished both men off with a swing to the face for the first man, and slamming the pipe onto the man's back, the two were knocked out immediately on contact, most likely from the pain.

With the battle finished, they wasted no time in moving onto their next objective.

 _ **"Listen, no more tricks. Just one last puzzle and you can have Gordon; and a little more, heh heh heh heh. Oh, I can't wait!"**_ the Joker cheered before cutting out from the speakers. The two continued to make their way down the next hallway before coming across a barricaded door. Blake followed as Batman turned to the door frame on the right before passing through the door just up ahead.

As soon as Blake closed the door behind her, the TV right in front of them sparked to life, revealing the Joker dressed in his purple, pinstriped suit.

 _ **"Your precious Commissioner is just through the glass. Take a look!"**_ he ordered the two of them.

Blake turned to her right to see a window just on the other side of the room. On the other side of the glass revealed the Commissioner tied to a chair and sitting down. On his right was Harley Quinn, holding a rather large rifle in her hands, ignoring the two behind her.

Batman watched as the Faunus girl beside him slowly drew her sword.

 _ **"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that. Harley is under strict instructions to kill the old man if any of my guys think you're in the room. They're patrolling down there. I told them you two are on the way. Besides, you're not fast enough to break through the glass before Harley decides to point that gun at the dear old Commissioner and blow his brain matter all across the glass, now are you?"**_ Joker challenged the girl, who only scowled.

 _ **"So here's the deal. If you can find a way to get to Harley without anyone realizing, I'll give you your next present. Fail, and the old codger dies. Hell, I may even give you Harley. It looks like you could use a new sidekick, hahahahahahaha!... Too soon? Probably not, now that you have Blake-y!"**_ he laughed maniacally. Blake looked at the screen in confusion before turning to see Batman, who was doing his best to hide a furious expression.

What was he talking about?

She decided not to ask and watched as the man silently pried another ventilation grate from the wall before crawling into it, with the girl following close behind.

 _ **"Maybe you don't care about the old man after all... which may be a good thing, 'cause if any of my boys see you, hear you, or even smell the both of you, he's gonna die!"**_ the clown informed them before the room went silent.

Blake continued to follow Batman as they dropped out of the vent and landed in a hidden section of the room, listening to one of the inmate's conversations as they moved through another ventilation tunnel.

"Joker's not messin'. He wants the old man kept safe from Batman. Anyone gets near him and it won't be me carrying the can," one of them said.

"No problem. Nothing's gettin' past me. Batman'll be dead and I'll be famous," another responded with a cocky expression.

"What about that girl that's followin' around the Bat?" the first one asked, Blake's ears twitched in concern as she began to listen to the conversation more intently.

"What girl? Ain't no one here beside Harley and-"

"Shut up and let me talk, will ya, Mikey? That girl, the one that we passed by when we were in the Asylum while that asshole cop was keepin' a rifle aimed at our backs."

"I don't remember no girl," the second grunted.

"Well, there's this girl that was with Batman when the Boss-man broke out. She wears a bow, has these glowing yellow eyes that seem like they're looking into your soul, and carries a freakin' katana on her back; and on top of that, she's fightin' with the Bat, meanin' that this girl probably kicks some serious ass," the first explained.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, one of the guys told me about someone that kicked his ass, slammed his face into a window while he was supposed to keep watch on that bastard, Cash."

"Oh shit! That sounds pretty brutal," the first inmate exclaimed.

"Yup, what makes it funnier is that he got beaten by a girl. That's roasting material in my book."

"Wait a minute, aren't you the same guy that got your pelvis broken by fightin' Catwoman?"

"Shut up! You can't prove nothin'!"

"Both of you shut up! We just need to keep an eye out for the Bat and that little friend of his, okay? Lenny, you go look over there. Richy, just stay there and make sure that no one gets through here, got it?" a third voice scolded the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, she hot?" the second asked once more.

Blake recoiled in disgust at the obscene mention of her as they continued to travel through the tunnels.

"Dude, she looks like a teenager, I bet she's not even legal!" the first yelled.

"So?"

"That's fucked up, man."

"Hey, what's got you so riled up?" the second asked.

"I have a daughter probably around her age, that's why I'm so uncomfortable," he explained.

There was silence for a few seconds, "...Is she hot too?"

"Man, fuck you!"

"What the hell did I just say?!" the third demanded once more.

"Sorry," they both said.

As soon as the conversation was finished, the pair crawled out of the tunnel, only to be greeted by the back of an inmate with a shotgun in his hands. Batman looked at Blake and pointed at one of the other thugs walking around a large glass building, then pointed at another tunnel just on the opposite side of the room.

It took Blake a while to understand before nodding, the plan was now clear to her.

Not long after that, Batman crept towards the man and quickly wrapped his arms around her face, beginning his process of knocking the man out, who had dropped the gun and began flailing his arms about in an attempt to get free. While Batman was busy, Blake took the opportunity to pass by the two of them and into the tunnel just beside them. Inside the ventilation tube, she quickly made her way to the other end of the tube, which was barricaded by a grate, and on the other end of the grate was the other thug slowly walking away.

Crouching inside the vent, she unsheathed _Gambol Shroud_ and began to loosen the metal grate by sticking the blade between the wall and the metal, pulling slowly at the sides until it began to separate. In a matter of seconds, she grabbed hold of the bars and pushed. The grate slid off and was pushed to the side, allowing Blake to crawl out and sneak towards the inmate.

Blake slowly sheathed her blade and crept closer to him as he continued to walk, now moving in front of the entrance to the glass building. When she finally got close enough, the Faunus leapt onto the man's back and used her weight shift his balance, forcing him to the ground. Before the criminal could cry out in panic, she finished him off with a kick to the face, knocking him out instantly.

Batman, on the other hand, had finished knocking out the first inmate long before Blake had acted. Instead, he crouched and began to stalk towards the third man on the lower level. He watched as the last man continued to walk around the glass building. As he continued walking around the building, both he and the Dark Knight heard a noise nearby.

"Huh?" the thug grunted as he quickened his pace towards the noise, with Batman following close behind.

The Dark Knight activated his Detective Vision to see that the inmate was making his way towards Blake, who had just finished off the second guard. He was impressed by her skill and finesse in the art of stealth, but this was an unfortunate exception, the kick that she had delivered sent a cracking sound emitting from the man's head, who had, of course, survived the final blow.

On his right, however, he spotted the skeletal figure of a man hanging like a sort of puppet. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before turning back to the man in front of him, who was currently his first priority in saving the Commissioner.

Before the last conscious criminal could catch sight of the cat-eared girl, Batman quickly reacted by kicking the man behind the knee, causing the armed thug to stumble back. The vigilante caught the man by his neck and fell back onto the ground, knocking the man out as soon as his face made contact with the floor.

He walked up the stairs to see Blake, who was standing over the unconscious man, "Where to now?"

Blake watched as Batman looked towards the flight of stairs on his left, to which Blake mirrored his action. She followed behind as Batman walked up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they spotted a door frame guarded by an electric gate. Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired above it, where was then sent above the room. Blake followed close behind with the help of her Semblance.

She watched as Batman crushed the Riddler trophy that sat just above the room with his boot before he stood on top of the glass that was just above the Clown's partner-in-crime and Commissioner Gordon. It was at this point when Blake figured out what the Dark Knight was about to do.

In less than a second, he jumped a few feet into the air before slamming onto the glass below him. The ceiling immediately shattered and sent him into the room and onto Harley, who was knocked out as soon as she hit the floor. Blake dropped into the room just a second after and walked towards the Commissioner, unsheathing her blade and cutting the ropes that bound his hands.

"Well, you two took longer than I thought," he grunted as he stood up, rubbing his wrists with his hands.

"He's out of control. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time," Batman sighed, earning a surprised look from Blake.

 _He's... doubting himself?_ Blake thought in surprise. This came as some sort of news to her. It was proving that even though he had made it this far, and for who knows how long he's been doing things like this, he was still human. Even if the wounds that he currently sported was proof enough.

"You'll do it, Batman. Listen, we're not alone. He's got something down there. I don't know what it is," he said the Dark Knight.

 _ **"What a blabbermouth! Spoiling the surprise!"**_ the Joker appeared on the television.

"Shut up," Blake growled, her ears twitching underneath her bow in annoyance.

 _ **"Oh, am I getting to you too! Am I? Good! I knew you'd turn out like the ol' Big Ears beside you! Becuase you two are going to love this next bit!"**_ Joker laughed as they left and walked down the stairs, **_"Hey Blake, even though the surprise was only meant for Bats, don't worry! I got something in store for you too! Just you wait!"_**

She tuned out the man's voice and continued to follow after the two in front of her, who were currently walking towards the small, glass building in front of them.

With a near-dramatic push, the doors swung open, allowing the three to enter. As Blake walked into the room, she waved away at the smoke that was blinding her from the rest of the room, with only things she saw being a police Commissioner and a vigilante dressed in a black, bat-themed costume.

Gordon turned and started typing away at a computer, Batman continued to stare through the smoke, while Blake began to take notice of the X-ray photos behind the television screen, concerned as to why they looked so deformed.

"It wants Dr. Young's log-in," Gordon asked, still staring at the screen.

"Never mind that. Both of you, get behind me. Now!" Batman commanded, a strong sense of distress empowered his voice.

"What, why?" Blake asked before turning to see what the vigilante was looking at.

"Bane," was the only thing that the Dark Knight said, the smoke subsiding to reveal what he was looking at.

What they saw was a man, 'Bane', as he was called, hanging by what appeared to be a large quantity of red tubes that ran into a large tank. His face was covered by a mask, his arms held back by two, ridiculously large bracers that covered the majority of his forearms.

"What the Hell...?" Blake could only say, her eyes widening at the sight and her mouth covered by one of her hands in shock.

"I thought he broke out of Blackgate!" the Commissioner exclaimed.

"Cut... me... down," Bane said, his voice thick with a foreign accent, as well as weakened and pained, more than likely from his current condition. He then turned to see Blake, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Gato... you are here... as well?" the man asked. Blake gave the man a strange look before realizing that he was referring to her.

Now Blake was shocked by how this man knew her as well. First Joker recognizing her, then Batman figuring out that she was a Faunus while the bow was still on her, now this?! How!?

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," Blake only said, watching as the man gave her a hard stare before the look diminished.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked.

"Dr. Young. The Bruja, she drained the Venom from my blood. Must... stop... her..." he growled weakly.

 _ **"Sorry, Has-Bane. The good doctor won't be a problem much longer,"**_ the Joker leaned in closer to the screen, pulling out a remote detonator, _**"How do you like my puppet? What say we cut him down?"**_

As soon as he pressed the button, the lights inside the room turned to a shade of red.

Blake looked up at the man, wondering what the Clown was up to now. She then watched as a strange green liquid began to flow from the tubes and into Bane. His body began to take on a green tint, as well as his formerly brown eyes changing color to match the hue of the liquid. In only a matter of seconds, the man's muscles began to grow and expand, making him heavy enough to get free of the tubes that originally suspended him.

"Gordon! Run!" Batman yelled to the Commissioner, who only watched for a split-second before leaving, "Blake! Get back!"

He grabbed the girl by the arm and pushed her out of the way as Bane charged after him.

Blake picked herself off the floor and watched as Bane swung a pair of heavy punches at the Dark Knight, who dodged both with ease before landing a hit of his own, but it barely did anything to the larger man. Bane barely even flinched from the blow as he proceeded to pick Batman up and throw him through the wall, sending him further into another room.

He turned to look at Blake, who was running towards him at an inhumane speed. Bane turned back and swung the back of his fist at her, but Blake used her Semblance to avoid the attack, only to receive a kick to the stomach, sending her towards the wall adjacent to her.

She grunted in pain as she collided with the wall, clutching at her side as it was then healed by her Aura. Blake looked up to see the muscle-bound man point a finger at her.

"The same trick will not work twice on me, Belladonna," he then turned away to look at the Dark Knight, who had just picked himself off the floor, "Stay out of this, this is between me and the Bat."

 _ **"Play nice, ladies,"**_ the Joker laughed, watching as Bane now faced Batman, eager to kill the vigilante.

Blake shook her head from the disorientation and began to witness the fight between the two men; watching as Bane roared at the vigilante before charging at him. The Faunus watched as Batman pulled out one of those bat-shaped projectiles and threw it at the man's face. The reaction was almost instantaneous, the charging bull of a man covered his face after the object impacted his head; with his already charging self, along with his temporarily blinded self, he charged face-first into the wall opposite of him, sending him stumbling back.

She ran out into the room in an attempt to join Batman in the ongoing fight, as soon as she left the room, the wall collapsed, leaving it blocked off by a mountain of bricks, if she were any more late, she would've been at the bottom of that brick pile. She turned to face the Dark Knight, watching as he placed a set of strategically placed strikes against the man's body before leaping onto him and swinging his arm across the set of tubes on his back. Bane yelled in rage as he threw the Dark Knight off of his back and slammed his fist onto the floor, creating a shock wave that tossed back anything within his vicinity. Fortunately, Batman rolled away from the counterattack.

"I WILL BREAK YOU, BATMAN!" he roared in a fit of rage.

 _ **"I went through all this trouble and that's the best you got, Bane? Help him out, boys,"**_ the Clown Prince of Crime commanded. Blake watched as a large number of Joker thugs dropped from the higher levels above the three fighters.

"Batman!" she yelled as a thug ran up to Batman in an attempt to wound him, but he responded by blocking the attack and delivering a powerful blow into the man's cranium.

"Blake, I need you to take care of the inmates," he ordered before looking at the giant, masked man in front of him, "I'll deal with Bane."

The Faunus nodded and turned to face the group of thugs surrounding her, while Batman dealt with Bane, who tore a portion of the debris out of the wall and faced the both of them.

It took less than even a split second for Batman to realize what the man was about to do, "Blake, duck!"

Before the first thug could even strike her, she followed his command just to see that a large flying chunk of brick smash into several of the thugs that had surrounded her, knocking them onto their backs, as well as knocking them out on contact. With most of them gone, the rest proceeded to attack her, with one cocky enough to throw a punch at her while another was right behind her. The result? Blake dodged the man's fist while it careened into the other's face, knocking him out from the sheer force before the Faunus girl knocked him out with a high kick to the throat.

Batman, on the other hand, pulled out another batarang, readying himself as Bane prepared for another charging attack. He threw the projectile once more and leaped out of the way as Bane proceeded to run into the wall ahead of him.

A thug attempted to punch the Dark Knight from behind, but he saw the attack and caught his fist before it could make contact. He brought the man closer and pushed him into Bane, right as the giant attempted a blind punch at Batman; this caused the inmate to go flying from the impact and into the wall, creating a man-sized crater.

Unbeknownst the vigilante, Bane already recovered. To which he responded by grabbing the Dark Knight and lifted him over his head.

"Argh! Blake!" Batman called out as both of his shoulders felt as though they were being pushed together by a trash compactor.

"There will be no one to save you, Batman. I will break you, AGAIN!" Bane shouted, lifting the man higher, ready to bring the Batman crashing into his knee, paralyzing him once more.

Fortunately for the Dark Knight, that did not happen.

 ***SLICE! SLICE!***

Instead, Bane immediately dropped Batman from what had just happened. And what had happened? Blake had heard the Dark Knight's call and came running to help him, ignoring any and all thugs that had attempted to attack her.

She had seen Batman deliberately rip out the tubes extending from the device on Bane's back, so Blake knew she had to do the same. With an Aura-propelled jump, she leaped high into the air and landed on the giant's back. Blake unsheathed her sword and removed the sheathe before slicing the red tubes extending from both sides of the muscle-bound monster's back.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS, GATO PEQUENA!" he screamed in fury.

But she could not stay on for long, as she felt a gigantic hand grab ahold of her and fling her off of him. Luckily, she was caught by Batman just in time.

With the green substance draining from his blood, as well as the machine on his back; combined with all the damage he had caused, the two black-clad individuals knew that the result would be catastrophic. They watched as the room around them began to shake, pipes and debris began to come undone from the damage that the giant brute of a man had caused.

Bane fell to his knees as the concrete slabs and loose pipes began to fall on him. With the place coming down, it would only be a matter of time before the place around them bring the same misfortune on them as well.

"How do we get out of here!?" Blake shouted from both falling debris and the man roaring in anger.

She watched as Batman hastily looked around the place before pulling out his grapple gun, grabbing ahold of Blake's waist, and firing, pulling the both of them out of the place and near a manhole. There, Batman lifted the cover and climbed out, with Blake following closely behind.

As Blake climbed out, she noticed that Batman was pressing a set of buttons on his wrist before both of them finally stood up.

"Batman, Blake, you okay?" the Faunus jumped at the sudden noise behind her, reaching for her sword, she turned to see Gordon standing behind them, to which Blake let out a sigh of relief.

"We're fine, Jim," the Dark Knight responded, "Where's Quinn?"

 _I nearly forgot about her,_ Blake thought. Seriously, where was she?

"Gone. Must've gotten loose while Bane was throwing you two around," Gordon answered.

As though he had forgotten, Blake saw as the Dark Knight looked to her and nodded at her. It took her a minute to realize that this was a 'thank you'. If she hadn't been there to actually save him, who knows what could've happened?

He then turned to face the Commissioner, "We need to get you off the island."

"I'm not a rookie, I can handle myself," Gordon refused.

Immediately after that, as though fate itself was throwing them a curveball, Bane burst out from the wall, throwing the three back against the pavement, and grabbed ahold of the Dark Knight.

"I will break you, Batman! Then the 'Bruja'!" he screamed at the man.

"No, Bane. This time, I break you!" Batman countered, putting his arms together and kicking himself off the man and backflipped onto the ground, away from Bane.

Blake watched as a bright light on her right appeared, speeding towards Bane. She then realized that it was actually Batman's car. The Batmobile, as it was named, immediately collided with the giant man and drove off into the water, bringing them both down.

She watched as the two slowly began to sink to the bottom of the waters below.

"My God..." she whispered, her eyes then widened as she turned to face Batman, who was pressing more buttons on his arm, "I thought you said you didn't kill people!"

"He'll live," he only responded before a boat appeared just minutes after, slowing down and stopping at the docks just up ahead.

He looked at her, then to Gordon, "Come on."

They walked towards the boat before coming to a stop, "Jim, get back to the mainland. It's too dangerous here."

"I don't like leaving you here," Gordon responded, crossing his arms and gave the man a stern look before he climbed onto the boat, an Arkham guard standing right next to him.

"The radio claims he's planting bombs all over Gotham. Gotham will panic, you're needed there."

"We're ready to go now, sir," the guard behind the Commissioner informed.

"All right, but what about her?" he said, motioning to Blake.

The Dark Knight looked at her for a second before turning back to the Commissioner, "She stays with me, she and I have to talk."

Both the Commissioner and the Faunus behind him gave him a strange look, "Alright then. By the way, Bane called Dr. Young 'Bruja'. What does it mean?"

The boat began to drive off, to which Batman answered loud enough for him to hear, "It's Spanish, for 'Witch'."

Blake watched as he walked off, "And what about that word that Bane called me: 'Gato'?"

"It means 'Cat'," he simply responded.

As soon as he answered, Blake nearly felt her heart stop at the response.

 _H-how do they know that I'm a Faunus?!_ Blake screamed within her mind, confused and shocked by the fact that almost everyone in this world seemed to know her secret. But seriously! HOW!?

"Oracle, go through the city's computers. Pull up all you can find on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you find once I get to the cave," Blake snapped out of her own thoughts as she listened to Batman talking to Oracle.

Wait a minute... cave?

 _"A batcave? On Arkham Island?"_ Oracle asked in both of their earpieces.

Blake rolled her eyes at the name. Seriously, did everything he had have to be associated with bats?

"I built it years ago. It's best to plan ahead for situations like this," Batman explained as they continued to walk.

 _"How'd you manage to keep this a secret?"_

"It's me, remember?" he responded. Blake could almost sense humor in his voice, but she shook the thought aside.

 _"So do you think Dr. Young is experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns Bane into that animal?"_

"Yes, I'm worried. Bane seemed more powerful than usual. Joker wants the Venom, and that could only be trouble," the Dark Knight answered.

Blake did not want to encounter something like Bane again. As for the man himself... she didn't know what to think of him. If anything, he was the sanest villain in this place she met so far (besides that fact that he's a steroid-induced powerhouse), the only thing that he was driven by was revenge. Revenge for whatever Batman did to him.

"I'm heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact you once I'm in the Batcave," he then looked at her, "You're coming too."

 _"Wait, Blake?"_ Oracle asked.

"She's only managed to survive with her instincts. I need her to be prepared for what is to come next," he explained before his hand left his cowl.

"I'm right here, you know," Blake said in an annoyed tone.

"I know," the Dark Knight said as they continued to walk towards this 'Dead Man's Point'.

Batman knew that Blake was a capable fighter, and that's why he trusted her, among other things that happened before. So he knew that she was going to need more than a few somethings to help the both of them.

Specifically, NON-lethal somethings. Which can only be found at the Batcave...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Well, that seemed pretty good. Now that that's good and done with, we'll move onto the more better bits of the story.**

 **I don't have anything more to say other than what I usually say: keep an eye out for the next chapter and let me know what you think of this one.**

 **In the meantime, stay beautiful, ladies and gents.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

**Author's Notes:** **Well, for those that think either this story or myself are dead, then you thought wrong!**

 **As I have stated in the previous chapter, this will take place with Blake getting a few... enhancements.**

 **First off, before the chapter gets to the best part, I just want to say: if Blake can use** _ **Gambol Shroud**_ **to swing her way up a broken temple and onto a Nevermore, then she sure as hell can do this. So be sure to read this before you decide to comment-bash me.**

 **Okay onto the Q &\- holy shit, that is a lot of reviews... well *puts on writing shades* let's do this.**

* * *

 **Q &A:**

 **TenWing:** **... That's classified (*Quickly turns off Batman: Arkham Asylum to hide the evidence*).**

 **BrutusSilentium:** **That chapter was actually the second shortest chapter, so your assumption is partial. Also, thanks.**

 **Sharkdude5:** **(Elvis impression) Thank you, thank you very much.**

 **TheDeathly-Z:** **Pretty much, I literally dropped more hints about it than a promiscuous rap song. But Arkham Origins is not the only thing that's going to be mentioned, but a lot of easter eggs and plot twists that I am more than eager to add.**

 **Autistic-Grizzly:** **Yes and no, it's very complicated and I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Guest:** **Well... Adam is a little... how do I put it? He's a little bitch, that's what he is. He is the Kylo Ren of RWBY, only Kylo Ren wasn't some love-obsessed, Yandere Commander of a neo-racist socio-political terrorist group. So in a nutshell: I'm a little iffy to throw him into the mix.**

 **DragonTurtle3:** **Ah yes, you again, my most favorite critic (this isn't sarcasm, you actually have brought up a few good points that I would be more than happy to answer).**

 **-Thank you, I enjoyed making that piece of dialogue as well, besides my other RWBY fic (The Gunman), that's actually my best work of original dialogue that I added.  
-I'll give you that one, I'm not the best at writing Bane, mostly BECAUSE of his sudden appearance. But I do my best.  
-Some of the "Blake-limiting" is logic-based, but the rest of the majority is common sense. I mean, it's faster to pull a trigger (especially if it can be assumed to be a hair-trigger) than to cut through glass and tackle said assailant. From what I can tell, Blake is an avid book-reader, so I just assumed that she's read books where Aura doesn't exist, just like people have written stories where something fundamental in society is added or removed, so she had to play it safe. And yeah, I had to play close attention to the fact that Aura still applies to Blake.**

 **EvaShinobiKaiserKnight:** **Classified.**

 **Sai Kunai Blade:** **Thank you.**

 **captaindickscratcher:** **You'll have to read and see what happens.**

 **Twain Apprentice:** **The reviewers have much to learn with the way I'm going to tell this story, so I'm able to write a prequel-sequel of the story. (I even mentioned that I was going to write one earlier)**

 **guest2:** **It's DC Universe, they wouldn't last a minute if it was anything more than Batman that was involved. But I did mention the Justice League in the first chapter, and the Flash in another one of the earlier chapters.**

 **This is the part where it gets good: *Grabs popcorn*.**

 **Kaiju Avenger:** ***Eye twitch, then proceeds to rub sides of forehead furiously* I specifically said no pairings... and I'm trying to be nice by saying this *insert Steve Carell yelling "NO" from The Office*.**

 **Uneasyknave1:** **By that, I mean that Yang's bra wasn't sticking out from her clothes so provocatively, unlike Harley.**

 **Guest (Most likely also Uneasyknave1, given by his writing style):** **Amen to that.**

 **Story Artist:** **Yes, I also wonder... muahahahahaha *rubs hands maniacally*.**

 **Guest:** **Yep, my stories and RWBY is just filled with coincidences, nothing else (seriously, I didn't know what you guys were talking about with Chapter 11 and all that until I reread the Scarecrow chapter, then it clicked for me. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed when I realized the parallels that my stories run with RWBY, though I still think it's mere coincidence, to my regrets).**

 **guest2:** **Nope, I don't know where to get them and I'm sticking to the games.**

 **titan616:** **... You just summed up the entire argument going on here in an extremely formal manner, I applaud you, good sir.**

 **cobranp19:** **NOW!**

 **march4fun:** **Glad you are. In fact, here's the next chapter.**

 **Reflection102:** **OKAY!**

 **guest2:** ***River Song impression* Spoilers...**

 **HAN SHOT THIRD:** **I like to consider the Faunus a subspecies of humanity. That's basically saying that eating mankind's ancestor or descendent species (hypothetically, of course) isn't considered cannibalism because they aren't us. Though in a way, these ancestor/descendants of man are technically us, when you look at it from my perspective.**

 **Mr Fizz:** **Well, he did beat Superman at one point (not spoilers to Dawn of Justice, I haven't seen it yet). He has a contingency plan for just about anything or anything that is related to whatever is in "anything". So hey, you never know.**

 **Also, I'M BATMAN!**

 **Now that we're done with the Q &A, onto the story. ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH! AD VICTORIAM!**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or Batman**

 _"It's a regular home away from home."_

* * *

 **-Cavern-**

The Batcave: known by few, seen by fewer. The headquarters of the Batman is a well-known legend, where the man comes to restock with his large quantity of gadgetry before returning to the very city that he has sworn to protect.

This is the more popular myth that people believe, one that is undoubtedly true, though there are whispers made by the more foolish and superstitious lot of Gotham city that the Batman is no man at all, but a spirit of vengeance created by the those that have fallen to many a criminal's hand, seeking revenge against those that seek to bring destruction that "they" have brought, but staying above their adversaries and opting not to murder them.

These select few are not a large group, but enough to take notice and question their mental stability. Hmph, some have even been sent to Arkham, pitiful.

But those that are smart, those that have their mind keen enough to pay attention to details, myself included, know that the Batman is merely, like his namesake, no more than but a **man** ; and like any other man, he can bleed, he can hurt.

And like any other man, ** _the Batman can die..._**

* * *

Blake and Batman made short work of the three criminals near the east corridor of Arkham. A collection of punches, kicks, grapples, and many other bone-breaking, flesh-bruising techniques that could only be performed by a select few; the Dark Knight and Blake Belladonna included.

Throughout her time in Arkham Island, beating up the thugs that worked alongside the Clown Prince seemed almost routine.

Case in point: the five that stood in front of the visiting center. The cat-eared faunus and the bat-cowled crusader engaged the fight against the quintet of thugs, making the skirmish outnumber the two almost three to one.

That just seemed unfair... to the thugs.

"You guys get the Bat! I'll handle the bitch," one of them barked an order to the others, who nodded and grinned sadistically at the both of them. Blake's only retort to the man was a fierce glare, though it was only a fraction of an intimidation factor when compared to the vigilante beside her.

Blake parried and used the momentum of one of man's arms to spin him around, giving her the opportunity to kick him into one of the criminals that just so happened to be fighting Batman. The stumbling mook crashed into the man that was currently fighting Batman, causing the two (both thugs) to stumble and fall onto one another. They attempted to get back up, only to then fall unconscious.

A near bone-shattering punch to the cranium tended to do that, especially when one head smacked into the other.

"Behind you!" Batman yelled as he pulled out a batarang and threw it in Blake's direction.

She watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the batarang barely managed to clip a _millimeter_ of a single hair strand on the side of her head, then proceeded to collide into the forehead of another thug that had been trying to blind-side the black-clad girl. The man attempted to get back up, only to fall unconscious almost immediately as he received a brutal kick to the cranium.

Blake looked up to see Batman finishing off the last two. One with a hard punch to the stomach, knocking him out due to the pain, while the other attempted to swing at the Dark Knight, only to have his attack blocked by a single arm, his entire body was then redirected with a punch to the head before receiving a boot to the back, knocking him face first into the wall and was immediately out cold.

 ** _"Aw, did you both really have to do that? Seriously?"_** the Joker cooed mockingly from the speaker system close by... wherever it's supposed to be, **_"Well then, look on the bright side, you two are by the visiting ward and yours truly is there to chat with the both of you. So what're waiting for? Get on with it!"_**

She looked at the Dark Knight, who was looking at the building, debating on whether or not they should go, "Should we even give him the satisfaction?"

"No," he began to explain, "But I know the Joker, he'll keep trying to bait us closer to whatever his plan is supposed to be. It's in his nature. "

Blake gave him a confused look, "So is that a yes or...?"

"We're going," Batman answered, walking towards the door that lead to the visiting ward and entering through, with Blake following close by.

They walked through until they came face to face with the Joker's face plastered on the screen of a TV, which just so happened to be replacing the head of a dead body that also happened to be dressed up as the Joker.

Blake and Batman watched as the television screen continued to display nothing but static, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but was merely a matter of minutes.

 ** _"Well hello there, Bats! You even brought the sidekick too, and I thought three was enough! AHAHAHAHAHA... too soon?"_** the Faunus Huntress-in-training turned to look at Batman, his facial expression still in it's usual anger, though his fists were clenched tightly, as though in fury.

 ** _"Anyways, you both are late. Exactly one. Minute. Late, how very rude!"_** the Clown scolded the both of them, **_"Well, seeing as you're here now, we might as well get started."_**

The Joker cleared his throat before speaking, **_"So, Bats, tell me about your childhood. Anything stand out? Ooh, is that a tear I see? Too painful? Ha ha ha... we'll come back to it later then."_**

Blake watched as he then turned to face her, **_"What about you, kitty cat? That sword on your back really tells me that you didn't have a very joyful upbringing. In fact, I might as well be the detective here and deduce, like any other good expert in this, that you've done some things that you aren't very proud of, now are you? Is that a bit of blood on that oversized kitchen knife of yours? Oh my, Bats, is this really the crowd you're sticking with nowadays? A murderer? HA, the irony, one of my favorite types of humor! If you did this sooner, you and I would've been the BEST of buddies, am I right?"_**

Despite his name being "The Joker", his comments were FAR from funny. Blake felt a twinge of anger shoot through her like a lightning bolt as the words came flowing out of the clown-faced bastard's mouth. Her hands balled up into fists, her nails digging into her palms, itching to reach for her sword and stab the very being that dared to mock her. Blake being familiar with the concept of murder was a huge understatement. Yes, she had been with the White Fang for some time, but she had left it for a good reason, she never wanted innocents involved with whatever happened during an act of violence that involved her old faction.

But the Joker was right (ugh, just thinking those words left a bad taste in her mouth), she was raised in a less than happy lifestyle; being a faunus and happening to live a place filled with discrimination towards the faunus tended to do that.

She joined the White Fang at an age younger than most, which is why she considered herself born into it. And after the changes that had began to take place within the organization itself, taking a more... offensive- no, more radicalized approach, she had refused to believe it, believing that things can still change. Refusing to leave even when her own father, Ghira Belladonna, who had been the High Leader of the White Fang itself, had stepped down and was by the more aggressive leader Sienna Khan.

 ** _"But I digress, let's get onto something more important at hand, shall we, boys and girls? How about Bane-y boy, then? Bet you two were shocked to see him, weren't you? Personally, I was hoping he'd fold up Bats like a piece of paper, get rid of all nine of YOUR lives-"_**

Cat stereotypes... real mature.

 ** _"-and let me stamp the both of you like crazy, but I guess even I don't get what I want. So what was he doing here? Oh, questions, questions, questions..."_**

The television screen then cut to static, leaving two very annoyed (with one being more enraged than annoyed) individuals and no hints on what's to happen next.

"So much for baiting us closer to his grand scheme," Blake remarked dryly, following Batman as he left the place.

They then began to head for Arkham North, where they then passed through, the doors opening automatically for them.

Apparently, for all she knew, Blake was following Batman to wherever this 'Dead Man's Point' was supposed to be. What exactly was so special about this place to build a 'Batcave' in?

 _"What's the deal with Dead Man's Point? It's been a favorite suicide location on Arkham Island for over a hundred years,"_ Oracle asked through their ear pieces, simultaneously answering Blake's question and surprising her with the information at the same time. From she just heard, it seemed that the Dark Knight before her had a macabre sense of humor.

"Yeah, I know. I once saved an unfortunate inmate from leaping off into the rocks below," Batman answered.

Blake shook her head indecisively at his response. She really couldn't blame the guy for attempting to take his life, despite the fact that it was wrong to do such a thing in the first place. With people like Joker, Scarecrow, and whatever the hell they may be facing next, it makes sense that it would scare the living daylights out of the inmates; besides, Arkham Asylum looked creepy enough in an eerie kind of way than it already did.

The Dark Knight opened a door near one of the exits, with the door closing behind Blake as she closely followed behind him. She found herself back at the place where she saw the 'Batmobile', as Batman calls it.

"I found a cave entrance and over the years have moved a number of supplies here. It's a regular home away from home," he explained before turning to look at Blake, "Thugs up ahead, you ready?"

"Of course," she responded bluntly as they both broke into a sprint towards the thugs that have now spotted them.

"And so I told Hank to shove that court summons up his a- oh shit! It's the freakin' Bat and that ninja girl! Get 'em!" one of the Blackgate prisoners exclaimed before the rest joined him in the ensuing fight.

Both watched as they split up in pairs and charged towards the both of them. She raised her fists, preparing herself to fight the two that decided to have the right idea of fighting-

 ***POW!***

Blake's mind exploded in excruciating pain while her vision blurred heavily as she suddenly crumpled to the ground, her head impacting with something hard and metallic, recovering slightly as she barely turned her head to dodge a kick from one of the thugs. She got up and blocked a strike from one of the thug, jumping upwards and kicking the man in the face before landing and ducking under another swing from one of the other thugs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as one of thugs that the Dark Knight was fighting against was wielding a lead pipe as a makeshift club. Even though she was in the middle of fighting, she finally put two and two together. When the four thugs split off into pairs, one of thugs that had meant to fight Batman decided to have the bright idea to land a hit on her before fighting against Batman. Much to her misfortune, it worked, seeing how it was an attack she didn't see coming. It was sloppy of her to not see that coming, and she couldn't afford to be sloppy.

Her head felt like it was on fire, her very thoughts set ablaze, but she persisted and continued fighting her adversaries, them being the criminals that continued to attempt to land a series of punches, kicks, and many other blows against her, but to no avail. With her expression stuck under a furious scowl, she quickly grasped one of the thugs' legs in mid-kick and lifted it high into the air, causing him to fall onto his back from the disruption in balance. As he continued to fall, Blake threw her fist into his gut as he fell, quickening his descent and knocking him out almost immediately.

She quickly ducked under another kick from behind her and kicked back into the second man's leg, sending him falling to the ground from the loss of balance not unlike the first criminal. She walked over to finish him off, only to watch as a batarang slammed into his temple and knock him out as soon as it made contact with the man.

Blake looked up to see Batman lowering his arms, withdrawing into the folds of his cape. She walked over to thank him, only to stumble slightly as Batman caught her as she had begun to fall over.

"You're low," the man said in his low, gravely voice.

"What?" she gave him a confused look. The faunus Huntress then watched as he pulled out a small grey, rectangular object, a little yellow icon glowing faintly at the center. Batman pressed the button and pulled up a small clear screen, a rectangular bar showed up on the transparent screen, displaying a blinking red square on the side of the bar.

Blake's hand flew to her pockets as she started to hastily rummage through them in realization: empty.

What was in the center of the Dark Knight's palm was Blake Belladonna's Scroll.

"How did you get that?" she demanded in an irritated tone.

"I have my ways," Batman answered ambiguously, tossing the Scroll towards Blake. She caught the device as soon as it came within reach, "either way, you need to recover."

"I'll be fine," she snapped lightly, despite the intense throbbing in her head that her Aura was failing to be rid of.

"I doubt that," he responded bluntly, turning away from her and continued his travel towards Dead Man's point, heading towards the side of a gate and pulling himself up the brick wall before vaulting over it. Blake followed after with a push from her Semblance, landing almost perfectly, though still disoriented from the cheap shot that one of the thugs had managed to land on her.

From that point, they entered a cave and made their way up the entrance through their own methods: the Dark Knight used his grapple gun while Blake again received help from Semblance once more. They passed by another scarab-shaped symbol, with Batman looking at it for a brief second before turning away and making their way to a rusty door.

The two continued to make their way through the dilapidated hallways. Ruined and collapsed brick and mortar lined the walls and ceilings of their surroundings; to make the place look even more grotesque was the quantity of bones that were scattered throughout the floor.

Once again, Blake and the bat-costumed vigilante climbed atop another ledge, the only difference being that this now led to a cliff, showing off the bright lights of the city from afar.

Blake peered over the edge as Batman stood beside her, his expression remaining unmoved.

"Um... Batman? I know that you're aware of this," she pointed to her concealed ears before throwing him a worrying glance, "But the stereotype that cats always land on their feet isn't really true."

"Just follow my lead," he answered immediately before jumping off.

 _HE'S CRAZY! HE'S TRULY FREAKING CRAZY!_ Blake's heart skipped more than a few beats in panic as she watched this man had just jumped off the appropriately named suicide location, ' ** _Dead_** Man's Point'.

Her immediate thoughts did a complete 180 as the Dark Knight's cape opened up, allowing him to glide and maneuver himself into another part of the cliff face before sticking the landing. Now she just had one other problem: how was she supposed to get over there?

Actually, she did have a way, but she really didn't like it. It seemed too risky, too many unknown factors to take into account, too many what-ifs in the event that it doesn't go as plann-

Blake shook her head at these doubts. She was Blake Belladonna, she didn't join Beacon because she simply had doubts, she was a Huntress-in-training dammit!

She inhaled deeply before exhaling just as equally before unsheathing her sword, holding it steadily in her hand. Blake removed the magazine from _Gambol Shroud_ just in case she had an opportunity in which this could play out less than fatally.

To her misfortune, it was empty.

The cat faunus breathed deeply one last time, gulping nervously at the rocks that jut out from the violent waters below.

Before the rational part of her brain could scream out how wrong this could play out, she jumped. Blake quickly saw the water quickly catch up to her, so she had to act quickly. She quickly shifted her sword into it's ballistic form, holding the handle in one hand with the ribbon in the other.

Using the last reserves of her Aura, she siphoned it into a powerful throw, hurling the blade of her weapon into the cliff face just above where Batman had landed. Blake held onto the ribbon for dear life as she maneuvered it to the small cave, where the Dark Knight was waiting for her.

As soon as she saw the ground quickly moving closer, she grabbed quickly for her weapon, where it immediately removed itself from the wall and fell onto a part of the floor beside her. As she fell, she immediately tucked herself in and rolled as soon as she landed. This move had succeeded, but only for a short time. Instead, the momentum and acceleration had propelled her too fast, sending her careening across the floor and rolling into the wall in front of her. Hard.

Her breath shuddered in pain as her body's nerves were on fire. It felt as though every part of her was filled to the brim with molten lead: both burning and too much in pain to move.

Blake flexed her fingers in succession, they were the only things that didn't seem to be too bad. She then moved her wrist, which seemed to be alright. The Huntress-in-training decided to be a little bold and move her entire right arm. She was greeted by a small throbbing and painful sensation: a series of bruises.

She opened her eyes to see Batman standing over her, holding her sword in reverse-grip within his left hand, while his right was stretched out to her. Blake looked at the hand for a second before looking up at him, his expression was, as usual, unchanged, still that menacing scowl that had probably made a majority of the thugs that he had met soil themselves in terror.

Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand before feeling a sudden change in her balance of gravity, in which Blake finally realized that she was standing upright on her own two feet now. She inspected herself and found a LOT of cuts, scrapes, and bruises marred across the majority of her body, mostly her legs and arms, but she did her best to ignore the pain.

In the meantime, however, she had to stay focused and, in extent, find a way to get back to Remnant. She didn't know how she could do such a thing, but she knew she would find one... somehow.

Blake placed her sword back in it's rightful place as soon as Batman held it out for her, though he seemed a tad hesitant given the fact that he was giving back a device made specifically to kill anything it was applied to, though he seemed to trust her judgement nonetheless.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine," she said, moving her shoulder, wincing slightly as she heard a slight pop ring from it. She looked at the man to see that he was practically raising an eyebrow in suspicion underneath his mask before walking over to the wall behind her.

He stood in front of it for a second, only for a thin, horizontal light to then make it's way down the entirety his body before finally shutting off.

 _"_ _Identity confirmed. Disabling countermeasures, security deactivated"_ a robotic, yet feminine, voice said. Blake watched in astonishment as the rock wall in front of him suddenly descended to reveal an entirely new room behind it.

Batman walked through as Blake followed after him after a brief second of realization. They walked down a narrow hallway, the floors flat, made of either tile or a very dull metal, Blake couldn't decide.

They were then greeted by the sound of rushing water, which was then backed up by the sight of a small underground waterfall. Blake watched as they then began walking through a smaller hexagonal tunnel.

The Dark Knight broke into a sprint halfway through the tunnel, muttering "On" as he leaped off the metal ledge and deployed the gliding mechanism that functioned within his cape. Blake only jumped through the air, using her semblance to help her land on the metal floors of what seemed to be the Batcave, careful not to land too recklessly as her Aura was absent of protecting her now.

She followed the bat-themed vigilante up the stairs, deciding to sit on a tall stack of boxes beside a large computer that Batman was approaching.

As Blake sat down, she let out a sigh in exhaustion; the past couple of hours seemed to pass by in a blur for her, from waking up in what seemed to be another world, getting arrested, meeting a clown and a man dressed as a bat, a giant crocodile man, a fear using deranged doctor dressed up as a nightmare-fueled farming decoration, a 'roid-raged wrestler with a vendetta for said man dressed as a bat, and this was only the first couple of hours.

Before her thoughts could wander any more than they already were, the Oracle's voice rang out from the device in her ear, forcing her to flinch at the unexpected voice. God, she was never going to get used to that.

 _"Doctor Young was heading up a project. It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she filed. I can't make sense of it, what does it mean?"_ the woman asked.

Blake turned to see Batman reading whatever was given to him by his companion, "It looks like she was experimenting on the Arkham patients. This new chemical only barely resembles the original Venom compound."

 _Apparently, Batman's a chemist too_ , was Blake's amused thoughts, trying to find a way to ignore the pain that was searing throughout the majority of her body.

"There are a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom-like transformation in the host, eliminating the need for a storage tank Bane requires," Batman continued to observe out loud, deliberately to converse with Oracle.

Blake paid attention somewhat, one half trying to ignore the pain, while the other absorbing information that could become useful in the future.

"Hang on," the Dark Knight said, his attention on DEFCON 1 as he continued scanning through the notes, "These notes aren't complete. The formula is missing! That must be the secret Dr. Young is hiding. If Joker gets his hands on this, he will create an army of a thousand Banes."

Now **that** had Blake's attention. If the Joker had that kind of power in his influence, who knows how many lives would perish at the hands of both him and his army of muscle-bound juggernauts. The thought of the Joker having that kind of power was almost sickening.

 _"My God! Is Joker crazy enough to do that?"_ Oracle sighed at the absurdity of her rhetorical question, _"What am I saying? You've got to stop him."_

The faunus watched as Batman walked over to some sort of machinery, which opened up to reveal some sort of three-pronged claw. The Dark Knight removed his grapple gun from his belt and placed the attachment onto the gun. He gave it one more glance before putting it away.

With a sweep of his cape, he turned around and began heading to another part of the cave to his right.

"I'm going after Doctor Young," he informed the girl beside him.

"I can still fight!" she protested before getting up to retaliate, only for one of her legs to give out to prove her otherwise.

"Obviously not," he responded in his usual baritone voice as he turned away, "You need to recover."

Blake glared at the man with all the willpower she could muster, watching as he turned away to open a mid-sized metallic crate near the stairs, "I'll... I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Not without help," Batman said as he walked back up the stairs, carrying a strange-looking device in his hands. It was a small box-shaped object with an assortment of buttons and panels sticking out from the top. On the side of the machine was a long, sage-green tube that was wrapped up in the shape of a circle, on the end of the tube was a long, thin needle.

She watched anxiously as he unwound the tube, holding it by the needle.

"Hold out your arm," he commanded.

In any other normal situation, Blake would've shrieked and ran away from him. Her opinion towards needles was... unsurprising, but to some people (Yang, for example), it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen, but Blake would make sure it wasn't... at least after she's calmed down.

But this wasn't a normal situation at all, FAR from it. So she had no choice to swallow back her fear and obey the man in front of her.

She winced and grit her teeth as the needle embedded itself into her forearm, then watched as the Dark Knight pressed a series of buttons on the smooth black panel on top. He finally punched in a eight-digit code made up of five colored buttons, she wouldn't bother remembering, especially after what would happen next.

The machine hummed to life, giving off a soft whirring sound as it lit up in a dim cyan-blue light. Blake suddenly heard a noise similar to a vacuum cleaner, though with a higher pitch. Her cat ears listened intently as the noise began to move from the tube before traveling into the needle in her arm.

That's when the pain began.

Immediately, Blake's entire being was flooded by a wall of pain. She let out a loud scream before falling to the floor, clutching at her head with one hand while pounding at the ground violently. It felt as though all the blood in her body was replaced with battery acid, melting out of her veins and dissolving her organs from the inside out. Her head was even worse, as the intense throbbing combined with the feeling of someone pounding her head with a jackhammer worsened more and more.

 _Make it stop! Make it stop! OH GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_ she whimpered, curling up in a fetal position on the floor, trying not to let an tears come free as the man above her merely watched her suffer.

Though it felt like an eternity, the pain finally began to subside, Blake's mind becoming more clear. She opened her eyes to see her hands shaking slightly, her legs a little wobbly, but she managed to stand up and lean against the machine that had given Batman his grapple gun mod.

She gave the Dark Knight an intense glare before pulling out her sword and slashing at him faster than the blink of an eye with the help of her semblance.

The blade was immediately caught by Batman, who was even faster as he grabbed the blade in mid-swing and pried the weapon from her hands before **she** could even blink. The sudden change of force immediately caused her to fall over.

"Get up," he ordered as soon as she hit the ground. Blake paused for a second before finally getting up, angered by the man for his near-torture of her.

"What was that supposed to do!?" she demanded angrily as she grabbed _Gambol Shroud_ from his hands and sheathing it, "You could've killed me!"

"I was helping you," the Dark Knight simply responded.

"How was that supposed to-" Blake tried to retort before Batman pulled up her Scroll. Her hands flew to her pockets once more.

 _Dammit, he did it again,_ she cursed at herself.

Her anger then turned to shock as Batman pulled up the screen displaying her Aura level. Her jaw almost (metaphorically, of course) hitting the floor as she stared at the screen before her.

Blake's Aura was completely filled up, with the green bar on the screen to prove it. The fact that her body was no longer in perpetual pain seemed to solidify that proof furthermore.

"H-...how?" she tried to say, watching as Batman opened up another crate, this time filled with a few pieces of black, odd-shaped material.

"Magic," he simply said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Blake gave him an annoyed look, laughing a fake laugh before glancing down at the materials in the crate.

"Try not to come ill-prepared next time," Batman advised as he pulled out the items in the box, " and don't get careless with these."

Her eyes widened again as she realized that Batman was removing pieces of armor, placing it on the stand beside her.

Blake looked at the armor pieces in front of her, one resembling the bladed arm cuffs on Batman's wrists, only it bore two blades instead of three; a few leg plates meant to cover her knees and lower legs; pieces of armor that seemed to be meant for her arms and shoulder; and finally a utility belt, though it had less pockets than Batman's.

Batman then began to remove more pieces of equipment resembling weapons as Blake began to put on these pieces of armor on the appropriate spots on her body. Though Blake knew that they were all non-lethal.

The first was a set of what appeared to be the Dark Knight's batarangs, though they resembled bird wings than the conventional bat symbol that had knocked her sword out her hand when she first saw him use them, she shrugged her shoulders slightly before putting them into her new belt.

"Shurikens," the Dark Knight said. Blake looked at them once more, they didn't look like conventional shurikens, but they'd have to do.

The next was a similar to Batman's grapple gun, through the hook on her's was longer, with the hooks on the end being wider at the same time. Batman didn't bother to tell her that was a grapple gun, given that she's seen it multiple times before. Next was a single device that looked very much like Yang's _Ember Celica_ gauntlets, though it was colored black rather than yellow; on top of the gauntlet was a rectangular hole where the ammunition was supposedly placed, it also seemed to explain why she only had one bladed cuff for her left wrist, since this was supposed to go on her right. She then picked up a small rectangular box filled... darts?

"Soporific darts, non-lethal," he said bluntly before Blake could even ask.

Blake nodded slowly before removing one of the darts and placing it into the gauntlet, a soft click was then heard and the dart disappeared into the device. She gave her new devices another glance before nodding once more in content. It wasn't until Blake saw one more object in the box, she removed it from the crate to see that it was a pair of thin, military-styled goggles. She placed them over her eyes, though they made no difference in her vision.

She continued fumbling with the goggles until her finger slipped on a button. Her vision was flooded by a white flash for a split-second before her entire vision changed. The rest of the environment was duller and faded out, until she looked at Batman. Blake flinched in surprise as she was greeted by an entire skeleton. Beside that was a label that said, **"Real name: ?"**

The faunus grumbled silently. Of course he messed with it so it wouldn't display his actual identity. Nevertheless, she was surprised by the fact that he had given these... gifts to her.

As soon as she pressed the button to bring back her normal vision and put away the last of her new gadgets, Batman turned away and began walking, "We have to go now."

"Wait," she said, watching as Batman stopped for a split second, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you trust me so much? Why give me these things that are yours, when you've only met me for just a couple hours?"

He paused for a minute, as though trying to find the right words for what to say, "I can't say, you'll have to find out for yourself."

Blake really wanted to yell at him, to demand why he's so trusting towards her, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but think about what he had just said.

 _You'll have to find out for yourself..._ What was that supposed to mean?

She'd have to find out the meaning to these words soon. In the meantime, however, she did nothing but followed the Dark Knight, jumping onto another ledge after pulling a stack of boxes that were blocking the way, and entering through a door, progressing forward to the next unknown step of stopping the Clown Prince of Crime's plan.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys, sorry if I'm... four... five months late, I had some other stuff to work on and I hope this makes up for the pain that you guys probably had to endure for waiting for this chapter.**

 **The truth is, I told you guys that I wouldn't be working on THIS story as much. It's going to tie into a majority of my other stories, yes, but this story is a... lower priority than the majority of my other stories. I'll continue working on it in, and I plan on seeing this through to the end, but all that's required is patience.**

 **But I digress, so, the questions of this chapter: how and why does Batman have a device that regenerates Aura? Why does Batman trust Blake so much? Will these months-long hiatus' continue? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- I mean Belladonna and the Bat: Asylum.**

 **Also, a friend/collegue/chum/buddy/associate of mine gave me an idea for you guys: if you can, try to write a story similar to this (not like mine, but in a sense that it takes place in the Arkhamverse), but with different characters in RWBY instead of Blake. I want to see how the outcome will turn out if someone else came to Gotham instead of just Blake. This decision is yours to make and if it's made, I'll make sure to check it out and leave my own review of it, depending on the quality of the story.**

 **And as always, stay beautiful, ladies and gents.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sewers

**Author's** **Notes : And so it is... after nearly an entire year of nearly shelving this fucking thing. **

**Done, I'm fucking finished with this chapter... are you guys happy now? Are you pleased by my success? Can I please stop being hassled with, "Where's the next chapter?" appearing in all of my other stories... and a Coeur Al'Aran (he's better than me, check him out instead, for the love of God) forum chat when someone noticed me.**

 ***Sighs* _I said I would go through with this story, and I'll keep to that promise._**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter, you buncha gits, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Q &A:**

 **Yeah... no. Too many reviews and I'm not going to spend my word count on this. So just enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or Batman.**

 _"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much!?"_

* * *

 **-Taking Initiative-**

Arkham Asylum had been built by the infamous Amadeus Arkham, that much is true. But there is a dark story behind the founder of the renown institute for the mentally insane: starting from the death of the his mother, having been taken by dementia (or some say and believe that it was by her son's own hand); his wife and daughter raped and dying at the hands of a serial killer; and the death of their killer, also known as "Mad Dog", meeting his end from either a small group of aggressive Arkham security, or a rather... unfortunate accident involving electroshock therapy.

In the end, however convoluted it may seem, this all led to the death of Amadeus Arkham and, in extent, the legacy of the Asylum: it's obscure myths taking root and giving the institute it's notoriety that it had unfortunately earned.

But let us go back to where it had originally started: the death of his mother and what had lay behind her unfortunate illness. Under the delusions of a malevolent spectre had come to haunt and terrorize her, calling to a much-younger Amadeus to save her. However, whether her death was by illness or her son's euthanasia, it matters not. What does matter is what she had seen.

What she saw, the object within her addled mind that had plagued her so very so: a bat... a being tied to the realm of death itself, an omen foreshadowing of events to come. Unfortunately for her, as if fate had such a cruel sense of humor, such had come true.

It's the irony that a bat being a spectre of death would take his mother's life, yet many years later: another bearing the symbol of the bat becomes a frequent visitor to this so-dubbed "madhouse" and is responsible for the high activity of such an institute.

Oh, such cruel, cruel irony indeed...

* * *

"Sorry boss. Took a little longer to find him than you figured it would," Quentin replied as he had gotten a call from the man who broke him out of his cell.

Though he may have been free, he was hardly in the position to say that this was a step up from his little cell back in Blackgate. The place was cramped, the walls were dirty, the irrigation was shit... hell, Quentin was sure he saw a turd floating from the water flowing downstream. But regardless, the inmate was now free, so he didn't have much to complain over besides those little nitpicks.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more precise when I'm planning an island TAKEOVER!"** the Joker then snapped with fury.

The inmate panicked as he gripped the phone that held the voice of his boss as though his life depended on it... which it pretty much was, "Hey, I didn't mean-"

 **"Criticism, I can take. I mean... I'm not perfect,"** he mused, pausing to contemplate for only a half second before correcting himself, **"Well... come to think of it, I'm pretty close to perfect, aren't I? Now where was I?**

 **"Oh yes: criticism; from a worm like you, worm who is crawling around free because I arranged to open his cell, is something I will not tolerate!"**

"I-I'm sorry, boss! I didn't mean it like that, please!" a chill crawled up the criminal's spine as the Joker's tone began to grow more and more agitated with each passing second. This really wasn't beginning to look good for him.

 **"Well, seeing as you're apologetic, I'll just have someone drive 'round to your house... and break your wife's legs,"**

N-no... not her, anything but her, "But Joker-!"

 **"You got a problem with my generous nature?"**

"Err... uh, no um... I-I guess not. Uh, urgh, thanks...?" the inmate swallowed hard, wondering if the Clown Prince of Crime would actually do it. His mind went numb with fear as he realized who exactly he was talking to...

 **"Oh, don't mention it. Let's consider the matter closed," "Did I ever tell you the one about the guy who came home to find his wife a paraplegic? AhahahahahahaHAHAHAHAAA...!"**

The man really considered hanging up on the lunatic out of sheer anger, though two things stopped him before the idea could cross his mind once more.

One, if he hung up, then the Joker would take to that personally and actually act on his threats... or worse. The very thought chilled Quentin to his bones as he imagined his wife laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a respirator... both of those things they couldn't afford with his incarceration. But at least the thought was more comforting than a morgue.

Second... a strong force wrapped tightly around his throat before he felt his head slam into the wall. The thoughts of his wife passed through his head as he slipped into unconsciousness, barely getting a glimpse at the Dark Knight and his ally now dressed in newly-given armor...

* * *

 **"Hellooooooo! Anyone ther-"**

The phone that the inmate had dropped fell silent as it made a one-way trip down the sewers via an armor-reinforced boot. Blake turned to the unconscious inmate before looking at Batman with a mixed expression, one that spoke of worry, fear, and concern.

"He'll be fine," the Dark Knight alleviated the girl's fears before readjusting his gloves, "He'll only wake up with a slight concussion and an ugly bruise."

Blake let out a sigh of relief as she followed Batman up the rusty iron stairs and towards a turn. Though she may have been training as a Huntress and the fact that she may have to take a life somewhere along her career, she didn't want such a thing to be anytime soon, especially in this place. The faunus girl frowned at the grim reminder: the fact that she was no longer in Remnant and she had to help a guy dressed up as a bat beat people up with his fists and a collection of bat-themed devices to stop an evil clown...

At what point in time did she stop considering this weird, again? Blake let out a humorless chuckle before stopping at the corner and hearing a collection of voices close by, each of them sounding like the usual inmate that she's heard so far.

They mentioned something about a door close by, "-If we we even get it open, we dunno what it'll do."

"Hell no, man," another responded, his voice ripe with a mixture of fear and anxiety, "I ain't goin' near it. You even touch that door and... **It'll getcha!"**

"Yeah, you 'member Mickey, right?" a third voice spoke up.

"He was an idiot... deserved to be eaten," another inmate rebutted poorly, earning a hard glare from the faunus girl, though he failed to notice it.

Someone else came up with a better response, "I say we just tell Joker we couldn't find him. We'll be safer, No un'll know,"

There came a collection of agreements amongst the group, one of them explaining that waiting would make their argument more convincing, while another hazarded the others that the Joker is worse than 'Croc'.

Blake couldn't help but grin at the conclusion: by gauging what they had been talking about, the inmate's conversation had told them where to go, what exactly was there (in her case, this 'Killer Croc' that she had run into briefly when she first arrived), and why they wanted to keep that door shut.

Perfect.

"Five guys, none of them armed," Blake whispered to the Dark Knight, who had been crouched just right beside her at the corner of the wall.

"Good," was all he said before walking full-view before the criminals and gauging their reactions as they spotted him. Blake couldn't help but notice a ghost of a smirk as he made his way towards them.

"Yeah yeah, that'll work! It'll be sweet and no one will kno- holy shit, it's Batma-" the first interruption from the thug was when he spotted Batman making his way towards them. The second cut-off to the man's words was the moment his teeth made contact with the Dark Knight's cold-steel batarangs, feeling his head snap backwards and stumble back into two of the others behind him.

The other two that spotted him charged towards them with animalistic yells, both pulling back their fists to swing at him as the Batman continued to stand before them. Unfortunately for them, they didn't consider the second presence that followed right behind the Caped Crusader, or why he didn't look poised to him them. Instead, rather than making their mark and landing a hit on the Dark Knight, they both fell face-first into the stone floor, the two groaning in pain as two swift kicks knocked them both out clean courtesy of Blake Belladonna herself.

Two down, three more to go.

Batman leapt from his side of the hallway and landed before the nearest inmate with a swift kick to the head for greeting, moving on to the next inmate as the last one's skull slammed against the wall with a loud _crack_ , forcing him to take a dirt nap while his assaulter moved onto the next.

Meanwhile, another thug swung his fist at the girl before him, his fist making contact with her cheek only for her to disappear as the punch he landed slammed into the wall opposite of the other unconscious thug. Another crack resounded, only this time it came from the inmate's hand, feeling most of the bones break in his hand as the girl faded like a mirage before reappearing as a fist slammed into his nose, simultaneously breaking it and knocking the man out.

Blake turned around to see Batman flipping the last criminal onto his back before pulling his leg up and twisting it with a loud snap. The pain and shock itself knocked the last inmate out as he now slumped to the floor. She watched as the Dark Knight merely readjusted his wrist braces before giving her a brief nod and walking onward to their next destination. Instead, their path divulged into two: a left and a right, and in the middle was what seemed to be a rather large roll of film.

The two decided to take the right, only to see a close door. While Blake continued to step forward, Batman was a bit more cautious and decided to keep his distance.

"Don't," was the only thing he said.

"What's the problem?" Blake asked, giving him a confused look.

The look he gave her was that of concern before finally answering, "Tap on the door, but do not open it."

Blake's confusion only continued to grow as she complied, her hand hovering over the door before her knuckles softly rapped on the rusted metal door. She was greeted by silence for only a brief second as nothing seemed to happen.

"Nothing's happeni-"

The faunus leapt back with a yelp as she saw a monstrous figure roar through the glass. Her eyes scanning fearfully across it's hulking and scaled body, taking in each grotesque feature as well as the broken cuffs that had once restrained it before it then slammed a heavy fist into the glass, forcing heavy amounts of cracks to form along the glass.

 **"I will find you, Batman..."** it growled, peering through the broken glass and ignoring the girl on the other side of the door and instead focusing on the Dark Knight just a bit farther away, **"Rip your flesh like paper..."**

"That was..." she turned around to look at Batman, who continued to hold his usual stoic and gruff expression, "That was..."

"Killer Croc," the man finished before turning around and walking off, "You two met just a bit earlier."

Blake narrowed her eyes at the man for a split-second, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Was it?"

The girl opened her mouth to retort, but immediately decided to retract her statement, "Nevermind... how did he get out?"

"Do you really want to know?" the Dark Knight queried, leaning over and looking at the audio tape, his eyes glowing white for only a few seconds before returning to their original blue color.

Now that she thought about it... no, no she did not.

Deciding not to answer, the two continued their trek down the other path, making their way down a narrow hallway and crushing another set of laughing, chattering teeth on their way through. Thankfully, the silence was killed by the voice of Oracle.

 _"So I've been digging deeper into Dr. Young. According to her bank records, there have been multiple payments, starting last April until two months ago,"_ she explained over their headsets, _"Then nothing... the payments came from a company owned by a Mister Jack White."_

"One of Joker's oldest aliases," the man beside Blake answered, keeping his finger pressed against the ear on his cowl, "So... Joker pays Dr. Young to create his army and then all of a sudden he stops. Doesn't make sense."

Now it was Blake's turn to be think on that. She mayn't have been in this Asylum long enough (hell, she's barely even been on this planet before!) to know the Joker's way of thinking. But with Batman explaining his abilities as a criminal mastermind, she knew that there was more to the story than just a deranged clown deciding to cut the flow of money into Young's accounts and expecting her to comply like some child.

After reaching the end of the hall, they passed through a nearby door and made their way to the next area. Blake stopped as soon as Batman did, taking in the scenery of crumbling and dilapidated column structures. Seeing the opportunity, Blake decided to unholster her new grapple gun from her belt and point it up at one of the structures.

 ***BANG!***

Blake heard the metallic clang of the hook leaving the barrel of the gun and anchoring itself to the top. With a boost of confidence swelling within her, she decided to give the wire a firm tug to confirm that it was stable.

Instead, one of the bricks gave way... with Blake having to watch as the hook of the gun retreated back into it's sheathe.

"This area is unstable," Batman advised, "We'll have to climb."

"You could've told me that the first time," the girl glared.

"I could've," he said before making his way down the stairs, leaving a silent, still, and gawking Blake Belladonna. After a couple seconds, she shook her head and continued to follow after him.

 _'Asshole,'_ she fumed silently to herself as she finally caught up with him, earning another transmission from Oracle.

 _"Alright, so here's something strange,_ " she began, _"The payments to Dr. Young's accounts didn't stop exactly, they were declined. She put a block on her account."_

"Sounds like a change of heart. She tried to block her payments," Batman said as he veered a sharp right at the stony crossroads, "Joker doesn't like it when his partners try to back out."

Blake couldn't help but feel a chill crawl up her spine as she was sense some form of familiarity with that sentiment... one that seemed to run parallel with the White Fang. Remembering how some of their "supporters" had their doubts and tried to pull out from the malicious intent of the now-radicalized group that had once held peaceful philosophies. She had heard the rumors of what happened to them... and only the really lucky ones had the chance to be killed quickly by Adam. She remembered all of their names: the Ivori family, the Sable Ministries, Mayor Remmus, all of them trying to back out before meeting their ends...

The girl shook her head, focusing on the priorities at hand.

 _"So he decided to get himself back into Arkham, find his formula, and create the army himself!"_ Oracle exclaimed, having deduced what the Joker had been planning all along. If they failed, then Joker's promises of his hundred-cop body count really would happen, probably even more than that.

 _'Dammit, Blake,'_ she cursed to herself as she climbed a small ledge and followed after Batman, _'Focus!'_

 _"Alright, I've hacked into her email account,"_ the woman on the other end of the line informed through their headsets, _"Only two mails stand out."_

The two immediately leapt from their crumbling platform and onto a rusty metal stand. Blake stumbled slightly and held onto the railing as she felt the metal beneath her vibrate slightly. She continued to follow the Dark Knight past a large gap between two ledges, between them leading to a deadly and a precarious drop to certain death... lovely.

 _"The first is a resignation letter dated last week,"_ Oracle explained as the faunus broke into a sprint and leaped, catching her fingers on the railing while Batman landed right beside her and was about to offer a hand to her, _"Sounds like she was trying to get away."_

"What about the other one?" Blake asked, pulling herself up and walking just behind the Batman, who had been walking ahead of her as soon as he saw her pull herself up.

 _"I was just about to get to that, Blake... hold on, let me see... okay, I got it. It's a message from Joker- well, under the persona of Jack White. It's a pretty long thread."_

"We've got all the time in the world."

 _"Hmph, I'm sure you do,"_ Oracle chuckled, _"Well, she's begging him to let her stop the experiments, saying it's too dangerous and that he's not listening. Let's see... random threats to her family, a couple of bad jokes... a picture of a dead baby, and another threat."_

"Geez," Blake cringed at the thought, "Anything else?"

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat for a brief second before continuing, _"Well, he then begins with something along the lines of, 'I'm coming for you... I want what I paid for. A joke about wheelchairs... lovely. And a drawing of some kind of donkey."_

Now for some reason, Blake almost felt like there was something personal the wheelchair joke as soon as it was mentioned. Though the young girl merely passed it off as nerves.

After another hop and skip, they made it to another platform.

"No wonder she's so scared," Batman replied, "We're coming up to the surface, we'll find her."

The connection was cut and the two began to pick up the pace. Dashing up an inclined makeshift ramp formed from a broken column, they leapt to another platform and climbed higher before crossing the gap of yet another incline, this one including water. Blake scowled as her clothes were caked in dirty water, though the new armor itself did it's best to cover up what her wet clothes couldn't. On the far side was a Riddler trophy, so now she used the opportunity to use her new Batclaw, taking aim once more and firing.

The claw sprang out at the glowing green question mark with the same intensity as before, the claws opening up and snagging onto the object before Blake finally reeled it back in. She caught the object in her hand before dropping it to the ground and crushing it beneath one of her high heels.

 _ **"Thank the Lord,"**_ the voice of the Riddler invaded their headsets, _**"I thought that one would've taken you two hours to find!"**_

Blake turned to look at the Dark Knight with an exasperated look, "Do you ever have the feeling of wanting to punch this guy in the face for no particular reason?"

"There's always a reason behind their motives," Batman answered as he passed by here. The man paused for a split second and looked over his shoulder, "But yes... yes I do."

With another climb up a steep incline, they leaped over another edge and grasping at the other side, pulling themselves back up. Batman took the lead once more and took a left, leading into a narrow and ruined hallway. Blake paused and turned to look back at where they entered, surprised that they managed (even more so, Batman: someone lacking an Aura or semblance) to maneuver through the entirety of that rocky and abstract-esque labyrinth. Another door opened, another tape was seen and grabbed before heading up a set of stairs ascending before taking a right and following the path before coming up to a dead end.

"Wait... we came all this way to a dead en- what are you doing?" Blake was about to argue before watching the Dark Knight approach the wall, holding his canister of explosive gel up and spraying a bat-shaped symbol on the wall.

"Stand back," was all he said before pulling the trigger, though managed to give the faunus girl enough time to cover her ears.

 ***BOOM!***

With the tap of a button, the entire wall gave way with a sudden force. When the dust cleared away, Blake saw a perfect square-shaped entrance, one that the black-clad man had already been going through with a single bound, "Wait, Blake!"

Before she could realize it, the ground gave way beneath her as her next step met nothing, "N-no!"

Blake felt her entire sense of gravity invert as she felt herself begin to fall. With fumbling fingers, she tried to reach for _Gambol Shroud_ , something that would've saved her in such a situation... but fortune did not shine as it slipped from her grasp, about to fall into the pitch-black abyss below had she not caught the elastic black ribbon that it had been attached to in tim. Her other hand desperately trying to grab for something else, anything to grab onto and cling for dear life.

The faunus let out a muffled cry of pain as she felt a sudden pain flare about her ankle, though the descending feeling had ground to a halt. Through her pained and panicked state arose curiosity; craning her head, she looked up to see Batman, his chest pressed against the ground tightly as his arm stretched out as far as he could allow it, the Dark Knight's fingers wrapped tightly around her ankle before his arm began to pull back. Trying not to flail too much in fear, she felt herself being pulled back to solid rock and ground.

With one final tug from both Batman pulling her back to solid ground, as well as her fingers finally finding a ledge to grasp, she pulled herself up along with him before finally coming to a halt. Seconds felt like minutes as she finally regained her senses. She blinked her eyes a couple times before finally realizing what had happened to her. She let out a shuddered sigh and looked down at her hands, feeling how cold and clammy they felt before realizing that her entire form was touched with a light sweat.

"Come on," the familiar voice of the Dark Knight had brought her comfort, and his saving of her even more so. She looked up to see the same hand that had saved her before. She looked at the hand... then at him for only a few seconds before grasping his large hand with her own smaller one, finally being brought to her feet.

She hadn't said this before... but the man was tall, very tall. Blake looked at the black-clad vigilante: his imposing figure, his deep gravely voice... it almost reminded her of her father. It explained why she felt so comfortable around him.

Though with relief came dread. The young faunus realizing her dilemma... her parents...

 _'No, stop it Blake,'_ she chastised herself, trying to keep a normal demeanor as the Dark Knight turned back and walked towards the exit on the other side, knowing that she would follow, ' _Just stay calm. Stay strong, the rest will follow. I'll... I'll get back home. With Ruby, Weiss, and... and Yang. I'll see mom and dad again after all this... madness.'_

So Blake followed after him, as the Dark Knight knew she would. The girl trailed after him and followed suit through another door, feeling the fresh air touch her exposed skin as it led her to the outside world.

Despite being in the asylum, even worse the sewers. She felt free... yes, that was the word.

Free.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Oh dear, how long has it been? An entire year? I would very much like to apologize for the delay, knowing that all of you were rather frustrated by the lack of updates in a while. I had been a bit busy with other things. High School and the rest of the stories taking up most of my time. **

**I would once again like to reiterate what I had said before: this story, though with it's much planned sequels, is _not _ my top priority. My other fics that I have created are to be updated as well. I have much to do with each and every single one of them as I have a lot planned for them.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is shorter than all the others. It's been quite a while and this chapter needed to be shortened as a way of getting me back into a writing mood (easing my way back into writing as I haven't done so in a long while).**

 **On a side note, I would like to wish _Sai Kunai Blade_ a happy birthday. As he is the writer for  "The Bat and the Blonde: Arkham Asylum", a sister fic that was inspired by this one. I would highly recommend reading his as well, as it has content of it's own that I had my own fun reading. **

**Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter (though that might take a while as well, sorry about that) and let me know what you think of this one.**

 **In the meantime, stay beautiful, ladies and gents.**


End file.
